Symphonie discordante
by Alienor la Fantasque
Summary: "Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître" A l'origine de cette phrase, le récit le plus douloureux et résigné que puisse nous soumettre une jeune fille aux rêves réduits à néant par une seule décision qui changea sa vie...
1. Premier Round

Salut, salut tout le monde! Et oui, je suis de retour après un certain temps, sans jamais publier ces fics que pourtant je promettais (d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi j'en parlais alors que je n'étais pas sûre de les publier dans le futur).

Enfin, bon, pour compenser l'attente (et l'absence), je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de ce qui devait d'abord être un One-Shot, puis un Two-Shot concernant un personnage que vous allez bientôt reconnaître. Mais je crois que, voilà (je ne dis pas "malheureusement" parce que c'est un peu gonflé de dire ça), cette histoire fera bien plus de deux chapitres. Je le sais, le deuxième est en cours d'écriture et l'histoire sera plus longue que prévue... Je pense qu'il s'agira surtout d'une mini-fic, en fin de compte.

Ce chapitre a été débuté en août dernier, puis abandonné, avant d'être terminé au mois d'octobre. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait attendre, mais comme je tenais à ce qu'il soit le plus parfait possible, je l'ai tenu encore un peu plus longtemps au chaud. En attendant, je continuais d'autres fics. Et puis, il y avait les études, qui au lycée prennent beaucoup de place. J'aurais pu aussi poster le week-end dernier, mais malheureusement j'ai eu un petit contretemps. Enfin, bon, le voilà quand même, non?

Bonne lecture, évidemment.

P.S: pour le titre, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir... J'ai donc choisi celui-là, mais j'ignore si j'aurais à le modifier ou non, cela dépend si une meilleure idée me vient. Enfin, soit vous aimez soit vous vous en fichez !

* * *

><p><strong>-Premier round<strong>

Mon père m'avait appelée ce jour-là dans le salon, désirant me faire part d'une importante nouvelle. Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais levée, étonnée et avait suivi le domestique jusqu'à lui, qui me toisait d'un air suffisant, entouré d'une escorte de serviteurs empressés. Ma belle-mère était assise dans un coin, en retrait, me jetant de fréquents coups d'œil indéfinissables. Cette expression n'annonçait jamais rien de bon, je l'avais appris avec les ans.

« Ma chère Mylène ! » s'est exclamé Père sur un ton pompeux, dénué de l'affection paternelle que je n'avais eu de cesse de rechercher en lui. J'ai haussé un sourcil, mes yeux posant des questions qu'il ignorait, comme il évitait soigneusement mon regard. Je me tenais droite, dans ma grande robe de dentelles dont le corset me serrait affreusement le buste, ce à quoi je ne m'étais jamais habituée depuis l'âge de quatorze ans. Chaque fois, mon souffle était court et j'étais obligée de me tenir comme un piquet afin de trouver une position confortable. Je me sentais grotesque, mais les gens me trouvaient ainsi élégante et belle. Certes, je l'étais, mais j'aurais préféré être une paysanne laide non soumise aux lois de la noblesse, afin de ne pas avoir à supporter l'autorité paternelle et le protocole. Evidemment, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

« Mylène, répéta mon père, toujours avec ce ton distant. Si je t'ai fait quérir ici, c'est parce que j'ai une annonce importante à te faire. »

_Cela, je l'ai compris. Allez, vide ton sac, que je puisse partir en vitesse. _

Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela. Ce vocabulaire ne correspondait pas à une jeune fille de mon rang.

« Comprends bien que ce choix détermine l'avenir et la renommée de notre famille, que le Roi lui-même s'est arrangé pour qu'il se fasse, que les accords ont été d'ores et déjà conclus et qu'il ne te reste qu'à te préparer pour cet évènement exceptionnel, qui fera de nous des membres éminents de la haute société. Notre avenir repose à présent entre tes mains. »

_Je sens mal venir la suite. Si même le roi s'est arrangé pour sceller mon avenir, alors je n'ai pas d'autre alternative. Que me veulent-ils ?_

« Père, l'ai-je interrompu poliment, que voulez-vous dire ? »

Son visage s'est fendu d'un grand sourire, un sourire satisfait, heureux, comme je ne lui en avais jamais vu. J'ai été déstabilisée un moment par cette expression, mais mon corset s'est chargé de me rappeler que je devais me tenir droite, sans la moindre expression sur le visage, attendant cette réponse tout en craignant de l'entendre, surtout de sa bouche.

« Cette missive du Roi lui-même devrait t'en dire plus que je ne le peux moi-même. »

Un domestique s'est approché, tenant un rouleau dans ses mains, frappé du sceau royal. Il me le tendit respectueusement, sans le moindre faux-pas. Je décollai le sceau avec précaution et déroulai le parchemin ouvragé aux bordures dorées sur lequel se présentait une écriture serrée, sûrement celle d'un quelconque secrétaire impérial. Au fur et à mesure que je lisais la lettre, je me sentis pâlir brutalement, mon cœur battit plus fort puis, n'en pouvant plus, j'ai abaissé le parchemin et jeté à mon père un regard horrifié.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Je n'ai pas encore seize ans ! »

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. Une raison qui prouvait à quel point il me connaissait mal depuis toutes ces années. Mais ce que j'avais lu me mettait hors de moi.

« Mylène, me dit-il, d'un ton impatient. Tu devrais être fière et privilégier l'honneur de ta famille en premier lieu avant ton bonheur personnel. Parmi toutes les jeunes filles du Royaume, tu as été choisie, ma fille ! Tu vas devenir beaucoup plus qu'une comtesse ou une duchesse ! Ton rang sera égal à celui de Princesse Royale ! »

Tous ces avantages ne me convenaient pas. Ce n'était pas le genre d'avenir que j'avais souhaité. J'étais effondrée. Moi qui songeais que le rang de notre famille m'éviterait de m'abaisser aux contraintes de la très haute société…

« Père, ai-je dit. Le protocole stipule qu'une jeune fille de sang noble doit être mariée à l'âge de dix-sept ans, pas moins. Pourquoi m'accorder cette exception ?

-Parce que le choix d'un Roi et de la plus importante famille du Royaume est indiscutable, et qu'ainsi ils peuvent se permettre de faire une entorse au règlement. C'est un honneur, sois-en digne ! »

Je relus la missive, me retenant de me pincer pour vérifier que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je ne voulais pas devenir une Princesse Royale, ou son équivalent. Je pouvais me marier à un homme de mon rang, là où je me sentirais ainsi plus à ma place. Mais cette fois, c'était trop. Et les mots qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Père me donnèrent envie de vomir.

« Félicitations, ma chère fille ! Ce soir même, tu vas devenir la fiancée de l'Elu de Tethe'alla ! »

Je pris congé après cette entrevue, et ignorant les interpellations de mes serviteurs, je m'empressai de me rendre jusqu'à mes appartements, pour pouvoir me remettre les idées en place. Une fois enfermée à double-tour, je m'affalai le long de ma porte et plongeai ma tête dans mes genoux serrés, froissant ma robe au passage. Je ne pleurai pas, mais j'étais près de laisser éclater ma colère. Cela pouvait paraître surprenant, mais contrairement à certaines filles du Royaume à qui il incombait de faire honneur à leurs familles et à monter dans la société, moi, je n'aspirais qu'à me sortir de ce cercle vicieux. Cette vie n'était pas pour moi, j'étais si fragile qu'on pouvait facilement me briser. Du temps où ma mère était encore près de moi, je pouvais aisément lui faire part de mes peurs et de mes projets d'avenir. Elle avait été répudiée par mon père alors que j'avais onze ans, parce qu'elle avait été dans l'incapacité de lui donner un héritier mâle après plusieurs tentatives mais aussi parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait des idées trop dangereuses pour mon éducation. Tant pis pour lui, me dis-je, elle m'avait déjà transmis bon nombre de ses opinions et j'étais décidée à les garder en moi autant de temps que je le pourrais.

J'ignorais ce qu'elle devenait. Mon père avait interdit tout contact lorsqu'il l'avait chassée de la maison, la renvoyant dans sa famille au comble du déshonneur. Je voulais tant avoir de ses nouvelles. Je me sentais trahie, quelque part.

Peu de temps après, Père s'était déniché une nouvelle épouse. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, veuve et sans enfant. Un parti libre et idéal, surtout qu'elle était très belle. Elle était douce avec moi, mais trop effacée comparée à ma mère qui se mettait toujours sur le devant de la scène. Actuellement, elle attendait un autre héritier, que mon père espérait être un mâle. Aussi, elle était fébrile. Elle ne souhaitait pas le décevoir.

Et voilà qu'à présent, en plus d'accorder du temps aux préparatifs de l'arrivée du nouveau venu, il m'annonçait qu'il voulait me marier plus tôt qu'il ne l'était autorisé. Et à l'Elu de Tethe'alla ! Certes, je l'avais déjà vu, mais j'avais fait mine de ne pas lui prêter attention. Difficile quand l'attention était entièrement tournée vers cet homme important et envié. D'après les informations que j'avais recueillies, il avait trente et un ans, était le fils du frère du précédent Elu de Tethe'alla mort de sa belle mort peu avant sa naissance. Il avait par conséquent hérité du titre octroyé par le cristal du Cruxis qu'il tenait dans sa main à la naissance. La famille Wilder était un cercle lié par le sang, dans lequel il était difficile d'entrer. Le titre d'Elu revenait à ses représentants depuis des siècles déjà, à peu près depuis l'époque où le premier Roi de Tethe'alla avait imposé son règne impérial dans le monde entier. Et bientôt, on allait entendre parler de moi comme étant « la future promise du grand Elu de Tethe'alla », et les femmes allaient me jalouser de toutes leurs forces pour leur avoir volé leur place tandis que les hommes chercheraient à s'attirer mes faveurs. Une telle vie me faisait horreur rien que d'y songer.

Pourtant, le destin le voulait et je ne pouvais –ne devais- pas m'y soustraire.

J'entendis un coup à la porte, et je me levai prestement. J'arrangeai ma toilette, puis ouvris prudemment pour voir sur qui j'allais tomber. A ma grande surprise, il s'agissait d'Arthémise, ma belle-mère, qui se tenait sur mon seuil, tenant d'une main son ventre rebondi.

« Puis-je entrer ? » me dit-elle, avec un sourire contrit.

Ce qui était étonnant avec Arthémise, c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas le rôle de la méchante belle-mère des contes de fée. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucune arrière-pensée, était sans surprise et d'une gentillesse sans égale avec moi. Nous nous entendions, mais pas suffisamment pour que je la considère comme une mère de remplacement. Plutôt comme une amie, car bien qu'elle fût d'une quinzaine d'années plus vieille que moi, on lui donnait encore l'air d'une jeune fille. Elle avait traversé des épreuves difficiles, et avait mal vécu la perte de son précédent mari, tué lors d'un voyage d'affaires par des pillards.

Elle s'est assise à ma petite table de lecture, a congédié la servante qui l'accompagnait et m'a invité à la rejoindre. Je la connaissais, elle avait souvent besoin de se ménager pour faire la conversation et n'aimait pas la compagnie des domestiques, surtout lorsqu'ils écoutaient ce qu'on tenait à dire en privé. Je n'avais jamais eu ce problème, mais de ce côté-là je la comprenais. Depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, Père s'assurait qu'elle fut suivie jour et nuit pour surveiller son état de santé. Elle le supportait assez mal, mais tant qu'elle était avec moi, elle savait que tout irait bien. La différence, c'est, qu'habituée à la vie en société, elle se plaisait dans cet environnement et méprisait les représentants des classes inférieures. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre.

« Myllie », dit-elle.

Je l'avais autorisée à m'appeler par le surnom que me donnait Mère lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ce privilège qui me manquait, sachant que ni Père ni les serviteurs n'oseraient m'affubler de sobriquets « imbéciles ». Mais je rêvais que si je devais un jour devenir une paysanne ordinaire, on m'appellerait ainsi, et que plus jamais on ne me retrouverait. J'irais vivre à Ozette, et je mènerais une vie calme jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« Myllie, voudriez-vous m'écouter ? demanda Arthémise d'une voix impersonnelle, qui me tira de ma rêverie. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est important aussi, je veux simplement vous aider à vivre cette période qui je sais vous est difficile.

-Difficile, difficile… Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne veux pas de cette vie à laquelle me destine Père. Epouser l'Elu de Tethe'alla, c'est une chose, mais vous savez ce que cela implique. Changer de rang dans la noblesse, supporter le regard des autres… Jusque-là, j'étais insignifiante et je m'en accommodais, à présent je vais devenir sûrement la femme la plus célèbre du Royaume après les Princesses royales. Tout le monde me voudra pour « amie », me réclamera mes faveurs, certains hommes vont même faire en sorte de m'avoir pour maîtresse ! Mais cela, je ne veux pas. Vous non plus, sans doute.

-Nombre de jeunes filles auraient sûrement tout donné pour être à votre place…

- Alors pourquoi pas elles ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que cela me tombe dessus ! »

Je devenais tellement irascible que j'en perdais mes bonnes manières. Arthémise trouva le moyen de me calmer rapidement et, essoufflée, je cessai de gigoter sur la chaise où je me trouvais. J'inspirai profondément, puis baissai la tête.

« C'est l'Elu lui-même qui a porté son choix sur vous. Il a sûrement vu en vous une personne particulière, et c'est bon signe. Il vous a remarquée durant les bals, vous savez, et je l'ai vu discuter avec votre père. Lorsque ses propres parents et le Roi lui-même ont abordé la question du mariage, c'est lui qui a tenu à choisir sa fiancée. Il doit avoir beaucoup d'affection pour vous. »

J'éclatai d'un rire méchant, qui je savais devait lui faire peur, car je la sentis reculer légèrement sur sa chaise.

« Il ne me connaît même pas !

-Vous verrez qu'au fil du temps vous connaîtrez un mari charmant et aimant. Il est déjà bien fait de sa personne, je vous l'affirme, et c'est un homme de science. Je suis sûre qu'au fil du temps vous reviendrez nous voir, moi, votre père et votre futur demi-frère, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. La femme la plus heureuse du Royaume. »

Ces paroles avaient beau être rassurantes, je me sentais toujours angoissée par le futur. Mais les mots d'Arthémise portèrent leurs fruits. Je me détendais.

« Vous avez peut-être raison… Mais on ne sait jamais. »

Je n'obtins d'autre réponse que le bruit de froufrou de la robe de ma belle-mère qui se levait avec droiture et grâce. Elle refusa mon aide lorsque je lui proposai de la soutenir et se rendit à la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna et me fit un petit clin d'œil. Tout d'un coup je me sentais rassérénée.

Ce soir-là, nous recevions l'Elu à dîner et Père était euphorique. Il envoyait à moi une horde de domestiques pressés par le temps qui me houspillaient et me disaient d'être digne pour le soir de ma première véritable rencontre avec mon fiancé. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce bruit, j'avais la tête sur le point d'exploser, et dans ma tenue de soirée qui m'empêchait de me mouvoir correctement, j'allai me réfugier dans un endroit tranquille, où personne n'irait me chercher. On ne me donnait pas le temps de réfléchir, de me laisser à mes pensées. S'ils savaient comme je craignais le moment à venir !

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, j'ai entendu une agitation telle qu'elle n'indiquait qu'une chose : mon « prince » était arrivé. Comme je savais que je devais me tenir prête pour mon entrée en scène, j'arrangeai mes cheveux blonds relevés en chignon et les plis de ma robe avant de m'engager vers le hall dans une course périlleuse.

Lorsque j'arrivai au sommet du grand escalier de marbre, je jetai un coup d'œil en bas : ils étaient là, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, mes parents, les siens et lui-même. Chacun se faisait des éloges, mais je sentais bien que mes futurs beaux-parents n'étaient pas à leur place dans notre maison. Ils étaient habitués au luxe, et ici, tout était plus pauvre que là-haut, dans la haute société. Madame reniflait d'un air méprisant, Monsieur souriait hypocritement à mon père et embrassait la main de ma belle-mère. Quant au jeune homme plus loin, il attendait son tour.

De loin, je ne voyais de lui qu'une belle tenue de couleur bleu foncé, et une chevelure flamboyante. Une couleur de cheveux pareille, je n'en avais jamais vue. Elle ne m'avait jamais frappée qu'en cet instant. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarquée avant ? D'une certaine manière, sa chevelure jurait avec tout, mais c'était cela que semblaient vanter les admiratrices du grand Elu à qui semble-t-il je leur avais volé le cœur. Curieuse de le détailler de plus près, je descendis les marches et trébuchai légèrement sur un pan de ma robe au passage. Ce geste maladroit eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention des personnes présentes dans le hall.

« Et voici ma fille, dit Père, en me poussant dans le dos une fois que je fus arrivée à leur hauteur. Mylène. »

Je fus chaleureusement saluée. Ma beauté devait sûrement les étonner, mais je m'en moquais. Pour le moment, j'examinai le jeune homme qui me servirait d'époux.

Il était roux, si roux que ses cheveux paraissaient de flammes. Il avait un style de coiffure particulier, comme s'il laissait ses cheveux négligés tout en leur accordant un soin maniaque. Le tout était ambigu.

Il avait un visage fin et ovale, gracieux, pâle, un nez droit, des yeux couleur de miel. Il avait l'air à l'aise dans son costume de soirée, et il me tendit le bras pour m'inviter à suivre nos parents respectifs. Je restai captivée par lui toute la soirée durant. Le moindre mot sortant de sa bouche, le moindre frémissement au coin de ses joues, tout faisait de lui le prince charmant. Peut-être en fin de compte, avais-je plus de chance que certaines jeunes filles de mon rang, dont les maris seraient bien moins beaux. Mais je ne me sentais toujours pas satisfaite au fond de moi, bien que je fasse mine de rien durant le dîner, assise à côté de mon fiancé qui répondait aux questions et bavardait allègrement. A la fin du repas, tout d'un coup, il se leva, me prit la main et dit :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mère, Père (il regarda ses parents qui inclinèrent la tête en signe d'approbation), Monsieur, Madame (il salua mon père et ma belle-mère qui sourirent), mais il semble que ma fiancée et moi-même devons nous entretenir afin de faire plus ample… connaissance. »

Je voyais bien qu'il avait buté sur le dernier mot. Ainsi je me rendis compte de son malaise, qu'il ressentait lui aussi depuis le début. Sans rechigner, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à mes appartements et l'invitai à s'asseoir à ma table. J'imaginai que ma chambre n'avait pas autant de luxe que la sienne, mais il y semblait indifférent. Il regardait ailleurs tout en poussant des soupirs.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandai-je.

Il parut chercher ses mots :

« Mylène, c'est votre nom ? » dit-il, finalement.

J'étais abasourdie. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ! Sans mot dire j'acquiesçai.

« Mylène… Je… pense que vous devez savoir les raisons de notre mariage. »

Je me sentis tomber des nues. Des raisons ? La principale n'était-elle pas l'amour en priorité ?

Non, pas dans la noblesse.

Il s'aperçut que je le contemplais d'un air stupéfait, et son visage se teinta à son tour d'une surprise évidente.

« Vos parents ne vous ont rien dit ? »

Je réussis à balbutier, avec une certaine sécheresse que je regrettai par la suite :

« Arthémise n'est pas ma mère. Ma mère n'est plus là et mon père s'est trouvé une autre épouse. »

Il me regarda avec compassion. De la manière dont je l'avais dit, il avait cru comprendre que ma mère était morte. Pour moi, c'était tout comme.

« Pourquoi y aurait-il des raisons ? Nous devons nous marier, non ? Ce ne serait donc rien de plus qu'un mariage arrangé pour enrichir ma famille et vous contenter d'une épouse à afficher dans la haute société ? Pourquoi… »

Je voulais dire : pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? Mais je n'en eus pas la force.

« Les raisons sont autres, » dit mon fiancé, sur un ton inexpressif.

Je le regardai. Il rivait son regard vers la grande fenêtre, observant le paysage qu'elle offrait. Elle donnait sur les jardins du manoir. Les jardiniers les avaient désertés, vu l'heure tardive.

« Vous a-t-on dit que je vous avais choisie ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien il s'agit de l'aspect officiel de la chose. En réalité, si certes j'ai donné mon accord, la famille royale en elle-même est très pieuse, de même que la noblesse. Certains riront de ce que je dirai, mais cela est véridique : la Déesse Martel existe réellement. J'étais présent lorsque l'oracle est descendu, Son émissaire, pour transmettre Son message. Afin de donner naissance au prochain Elu, il fallait un mana compatible au mien. Il vous a désignée entre toutes les jeunes filles de la cour pour remplir votre mission. Mais ne pouvant se reposer sur des faits religieux, les médecins royaux ont commencé leurs propres analyses : vous souvenez-vous de cette prise de sang que l'on vous fît subir afin de vous protéger de quelque maladie ? C'était pour cette raison. Au terme de leurs expériences, ils ont découvert que la prédiction de l'oracle ne s'avérait pas erronée : vous êtes réellement la future épouse à qui il incombe de donner un héritier afin de substituer le titre d'Elu dans la famille Wilder. Il en a été ainsi à chaque génération d'Elus. De nouveau, l'oracle revenait et annonçait chaque union, qui jusque-là portait toujours ses fruits. Il y eut une exception pour ma part, mon oncle, l'ancien Elu, étant mort avant ma naissance et n'ayant pas d'enfant. Le titre me revenait de droit, sachant que j'étais né avec un cristal du Cruxis dans la main. »

Je n'étais pas sûre de bien saisir, mais j'avais compris l'essentiel. Mon regard se fit dur, mais au fond de moi je ressentais un profond désarroi.

« Il était impératif de suivre les choix d'un oracle jusqu'au bout, envoyé de la Déesse ou non…

-C'est cela, en effet. »

Il était arrivé au but. En réalité, les gens de la haute société n'avaient qu'un but : m'utiliser. S'il devait épouser une femme de rang inférieur, c'était pour son unique intérêt. J'allais devoir porter un bébé destiné à un grand avenir et bien après cette naissance je ne serais plus qu'une ombre derrière mon enfant. Mon mari pourrait même me répudier si cela l'arrangeait.

Il avait pourtant l'air doux, presque compatissant… Devinait-il ma tristesse ? Je n'en savais rien, il ne le montrait pas.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu mes dix-sept ans ? »

Un éclair douloureux traversa son visage. Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Par crainte, je ne lui demandais pas de répéter.

« Il est de notre devoir de perpétuer la lignée des Wilder et de surcroît celle des Elus, reprit-il. Ce mariage sera donc mémorable. J'attendrai de vous une grande dignité due à une femme appartenant au rang le plus élevé de la noblesse, juste après la famille royale. Les noces sont en cours de préparation et auront lieu dans un mois. D'ici là, je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer à votre destin futur. »

Il me prit la main gauche, la cala dans la sienne, grande et aristocratique, et sortit d'une poche intérieure de son élégante veste une petite boîte qu'il ouvrit avec un soin maniaque. Il me la tendit ensuite. Dedans, se trouvait un anneau. Celui de nos fiançailles.

« Gardez-le jusqu'à temps que l'alliance du mariage soit posé à votre doigt. »

Il lâcha ma main, prit la bague, posa la boîte, récupéra ma main et fit glisser l'anneau à mon annulaire. Tel un époux amoureux qui rêvait de cet instant depuis toujours. Répondant aux règles de ce genre de cérémonie, je fis de même avec l'anneau qui lui était destiné.

Au moment où nous allions revenir dans la salle à manger, je lui demandai brusquement :

« A propos… Vous allez trouver cela stupide, mais… Vous ayant toujours connu sous le nom d'Elu, j'en suis venue à oublier votre prénom. Quel est-il ? »

Il s'était arrêté, je fis de même. Je le regardai avec réserve. Qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il ressentait !

« Vous le saurez… Le jour de notre mariage… »

Il me fit signe de nous remettre à marcher. J'étais étonnée. Comment pouvais-je aimer un homme, célèbre et envié, dont je ne connaissais même plus le nom à force d'entendre le mot « Elu » dans toutes les bouches ?

Je me rappelais que dans ce mariage, il n'était pas question d'amour. La mission qui me serait confiée serait simplement de défendre l'honneur de la famille et d'assurer la descendance de la famille Wilder. Cela uniquement. Après, je serais libre de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais.

La dernière option était bien sûr impossible…

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle à manger, tous les convives se tournèrent vers nous. Je vis mon père lancer un regard approbateur à l'anneau de fiançailles qui se trouvait à mon doigt. Ma belle-mère me fit un discret clin d'œil auquel je répondis avec un faible sourire. Quant aux parents de mon fiancé, ils allèrent à lui et dirent qu'il était grand temps de reprendre le chemin du retour.

« Voudriez-vous que des serviteurs vous raccompagnent ? demanda aimablement Père.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous vous en remercions infiniment, » dit Monsieur, en s'inclinant suivi de sa femme et de son fils.

Ils s'en retournèrent dans leur manoir, sûrement plus luxueux que le nôtre, et nous partîmes à notre tour nous coucher, laissant les domestiques débarrasser la table. Père me félicita, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à ma main gauche. Il ne demanda pas ce dont nous nous étions entretenus, mon fiancé et moi, pendant notre absence. De toute façon, je ne voulais le dire à personne. Même Arthémise ne comprendrait pas ce que je pouvais ressentir.

De retour dans ma chambre, et seule, je m'asseyais sur le lit, caressant le couvre-lit en soie que je n'occuperai bientôt plus. Par Martel… J'avais le vertige, et ce n'était pas dû à l'excitation, vous l'aurez compris.

Une domestique frappa, et je lui ordonnai d'entrer. Elle était chargée de me déshabiller ce soir-là et, une fois vêtue de mon ample robe de nuit, je la congédiai d'un geste sec, le cœur n'y étant pas. Etant petite, j'avais été amie avec la fille d'une servante qui apprenait le métier de sa mère. Une fois, nous avions échangé nos vêtements, pour surprendre mes parents. Lorsque mon père avait vu cela, il était entré dans une telle rage que je me souviens encore de la terreur que j'avais ressentie. Il m'avait ensuite fait la leçon en me disant que cette fille et moi ne faisions pas partie du même monde et que chacun restait à sa place selon sa naissance. Je lui avais dit que c'était idiot, mais il m'avait fait enfermer dans ma chambre pendant de nombreux jours afin de me faire regretter mes mots. J'étais petite, je devais avoir six ans. A la fin de ma punition, lorsque j'avais été autorisée à circuler à nouveau dans le manoir, il m'avait formellement interdit d'adresser la parole à mon amie, et sous ses yeux pour qu'il soit sûr que je ne recommencerai pas, je l'avais violemment tancée. Elle était allée pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère et depuis, lorsqu'elle me voyait, elle me fuyait tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle travaillait à présent aux cuisines, où je n'avais pas le droit de me rendre.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, bras étendus le long du corps, tournée vers le plafond. Je le fixais en pensant à autre chose, des milliers de possibilités qui flottaient dans ma tête. J'avais beau tenter de les chasser, elles revenaient et je ne parvenais pas à fermer l'œil. Chaque fois, l'image de ce si bel homme me venait à l'esprit et je ne songeais qu'à ses cheveux flamboyants, qui se dressaient sur sa tête comme si elle prenait feu. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus fascinant chez lui. Ses cheveux… rouges comme le rubis. La famille Wilder avait-elle toujours eu cette caractéristique ? Pourtant, son père avait les cheveux auburn striés de fils gris et sa mère simplement roux, mais trop pâles pour que ce fût aussi impressionnant. Peut-être tenait-il cela de son oncle, le précédent Elu ? Si je devais déménager à sa résidence après notre mariage, je pourrais peut-être apercevoir un portrait de lui, et ainsi j'en aurai le cœur net.

_Partir… _Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était de m'en aller, de devoir quitter mes domestiques, les membres de ma famille, ne peut-être jamais voir mon demi-frère ou ma demi-sœur… Partir vers l'inconnu. Dans un cercle fermé de la haute société où tout le monde me toiserait pour voir ce que je vaux.

Sur ces pensées moroses, je m'endormis d'un sommeil agité.

Les préparatifs du mariage avançaient à bon train et mon père, ne voulant absolument aucun retard sur la date de la cérémonie, avait requis tous les couturiers de la haute société chez lui, sachant que tout était sur le compte de mon futur époux. C'est ainsi que je me voyais en train de subir une série de mesures dans mes appartements pour déterminer mon gabarit, et que je devais commenter toutes les robes, magnifiques, que l'on me montrait. J'avais opté pour une, toute simple, d'une blancheur immaculée et qui rehaussait ma beauté sans la mettre trop en avant. Je souhaitais me démarquer de ces dames parées de riches atours en apparaissant comme une mariée ordinaire, sans artifice, mais toutefois vêtue avec goût. Arthémise, elle, ne réussit pas à me faire changer d'avis, ayant repéré une autre robe tout aussi belle mais beaucoup trop tape-à-l'œil. A la fin, lorsque mon choix fut fait, les couturiers furent congédiés et j'allai me reposer un moment dans ma chambre, fatiguée. Il ne restait que quelques semaines à présent et je me sentais angoissée. Il fallait être parfait pour le jour venu. L'Elu et moi devions marquer les esprits, en évitant de faire le moindre faux-pas, et en incarnant un couple quasi-royal, quasi-divin.

On racontait que les Elus étaient en réalité les descendants d'un Ange, mais personne n'en avait la preuve. Mais si cela était vrai, alors je n'aurais guère été étonnée : on dit que la couleur rouge est une couleur divine, symbole de vertu et de courage. De plus, le cristal avec lequel les Elus naissent, habituellement, était d'une couleur rubis. N'était-ce qu'un hasard ?

Nous devions enchaîner répétition sur répétition. J'étais tellement fébrile que mon père me gronda plusieurs fois, m'informant que cette attitude ne seyait pas à une jeune fille de haut rang. A présent, il ne me considérait plus comme une noble issue d'une famille de petite renommée : j'allais devenir une femme de haut rang, presque l'égale du Roi et des princes royaux, dont une des places allait bientôt être occupée par un enfant à venir : la Reine avait annoncé officiellement sa grossesse il y avait de cela deux mois. Elle avait refusé de connaître le sexe de l'enfant, mais le Roi avait l'espoir que naisse un futur petit prince.

Je revoyais l'Elu, de temps en temps, mais seulement à l'Eglise de la capitale, juste à côté de l'immense château du Roi de Tethe'alla. Il m'avait indiqué que son manoir –et donc ma future demeure, se trouvait à l'opposé, dans le quartier noble où il occupait une place d'honneur comparée à toutes les autres habitations. J'était curieuse de le voir, mais en même temps, j'avais peur : ce serait sûrement bien plus grand que chez moi, et il y aurait beaucoup plus d'objets de valeur et de domestiques… ! J'étais résignée à épouser l'Elu, car je savais qu'on ne me donnait pas le choix, mais l'appréhension de vivre dans tant de luxe me donnait envie de vomir. Je n'avais pas fait part de mes craintes à mon fiancé, il ne les aurait pas comprises.

Enfin, il ne resta bientôt qu'une semaine avant le mariage. Mon père était sur le qui-vive, veillait à ce que ma conduite fût irréprochable et me revêtait des plus belles robes que j'eus jamais portées. Arthémise me donnait des conseils que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, en caressant son ventre rebondi. Enfin, les amies que j'avais eues durant toute mon enfance, elles, se tenaient à distance, me jaugeant respectueusement, presque avec crainte et jalousie. L'une d'elles aurait pu être à ma place, et j'imaginais qu'elles en auraient été plus heureuses que moi. Quant à moi, je ne sortais de la maison que pour aller à l'Eglise.

Le jour se rapprochait… inexorablement. Et bientôt, il fut là. Je dus me lever tôt ce matin-là, pour enfiler la robe que j'avais choisie avec soin. Les servantes s'affairaient autour de moi, me coiffant, me poudrant, me maquillant ensuite. A la fin, je portais un diadème posé sur un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Mon visage, lui, était si blanc qu'on aurait cru celui d'un mort. Mes paupières étaient outrageusement fardées tandis que mes lèvres éclataient d'un rouge flamboyant, beaucoup trop tape-à-l'œil. Je souhaitais être simple, et même les domestiques semblaient vouloir aller à l'encontre de mes désirs.

« Est-il possible de rendre la vision du maquillage un peu plus douce ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une sorcière, ai-je dit.

-Mais… Mademoiselle, dit l'une des servantes, qui tenait un miroir, cela ne fera que rendre moins évidente votre beauté…

-De toute manière, elle sera tout de même remarquée. Recommencez, » dis-je, au comble de l'énervement.

Une heure plus tard, je ressortais, satisfaite de mon apparence. A voir la tête de mon père et le sourire de ma belle-mère, je savais que mon effet serait réussi. Que ce soir je serais la plus belle jeune fille du Royaume.

Mon père, élégant comme tout, me tendit le bras avec la grâce d'un homme ayant connu ses heures de gloire. Car dans le temps, mon père avait su séduire de nombreuses femmes, et malgré son air pataud, aujourd'hui, il faisait toujours autant d'effet. Cela me gênait.

Alors que nous défilions jusqu'à l'Eglise, je vis nombre de personnes risquer un œil par leurs fenêtres, vers moi, ma tenue. Quand certains fronçaient les sourcils, d'autres ne cachaient pas leur admiration.

Je détournai la tête rapidement. Tous ces regards sur moi… Je ne me sentais pas bien. Père me rappela à l'ordre, me disant sévèrement qu'il fallait être digne en ce jour mémorable. Au fond de moi, j'avais envie de lui tirer la langue ou mieux, faire un pied de nez, mais je n'avais pas le cran de faire ça. Je n'avais pas été élevée dans la vulgarité, après tout.

Toute une foule s'assemblait aux marches de l'Eglise, harmonieuse au possible, éblouissante était le mot le mieux choisi. Autant de dames aux maquillages plus que voyants et aux lourdes robes à fanfreluches s'éparpillaient çà et là tandis que les hommes se tenaient droits, dans une attitude respectueuse et presque parfaite. Il y avait aussi des enfants, dont je sentais l'envie de courir un peu partout sans avoir à supporter le protocole. Comme je les comprenais…

Tout le monde se taisait à mon approche. J'étais la mariée, ma venue devait être accueillie dans un silence religieux. Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait plus de monde que je le pensais. Tous les mariages princiers étaient-ils tous ainsi ? Si… grandioses, vantards si j'insistais bien sur le terme ?

Mais là, ce n'était pas un mariage princier. C'était celui d'un Elu, et on n'assistait à cela qu'une fois dans sa vie, contrairement à des noces royales.

Encore une fois, la question de pourquoi j'avais été choisie s'imposa à mon esprit, bien que je connus déjà la réponse. Alors pourquoi tout ce que m'avait dit l'Elu bien avant cela me paraissait-il alors indescriptible ? Ce devait être l'émotion…

Une grande allée avait déjà été aménagée pour notre passage. Nous la traversâmes sans incident. Enfin, les portes de l'Eglise nous apparurent, grandes ouvertes, nous invitant à pénétrer dans la maison de Martel. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Au bout de l'allée, m'attendait mon futur époux et ses parents, ainsi que le prêtre qui allait prononcer la sentence après nos réponses respectives. Ma main tremblait dans celle de Père, qui ne s'en rendit curieusement pas compte. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa propre excitation, à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement conclure « l'affaire du siècle » et préserver l'honneur de notre famille. Si, en plus l'enfant à naître était un garçon, alors sa descendance était plus qu'assurée pour sa gouverne.

Je me sentais triste à l'idée que peut-être je n'aurais pas le loisir de connaître mon potentiel petit frère… et que je ne verrais plus Arthémise autant qu'avant. Tant pis, à présent je devais regarder vers le futur.

Nous avançâmes dans l'allée, où en bordure encore plus de monde se massait qu'à l'extérieur. L'Eglise était trop petite pour contenir autant de personnes. Aussi les privilégiés tels que le Roi, ma famille et d'autres encore avaient la priorité.

Ils étaient tous présents, le Roi, son épouse, enceinte de trois mois, le reste de la famille royale, dont les deux plus jeunes frères de sa Majesté, tous deux grands ducs renommés, et la famille Wilder. Et, inévitablement, lui, l'homme que j'allai épouser. Mon père nous fit faire les derniers pas menant au bout du tapis rouge et s'inclina profondément devant tout ce beau monde. Je fis de même avec toute la grâce dont je pus faire preuve. Je fus accueillie avec les hochements de tête visiblement satisfaits, et des regards attentifs.

Enfin, je rejoignis mon époux, droit face au prêtre. Je passai un bras autour du sien et nous nous tînmes ainsi, entremêlés, à partir de ce moment à jamais liés.

Je le sentis se pencher vers moi et tenter de me glisser un mot, mais au dernier moment il se bloqua, et, résigné, reprit sa position initiale.

J'essayais de ne pas montrer mon étonnement.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, la cérémonie commença sur une mélodie douce et religieuse, qui nous prenait en plein vol et semblait nous emmener loin. Je me demandai brièvement qui était le pianiste qui nous interprétait ce morceau, avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur le mariage.

Le prêtre avait commencé une longue litanie assommante telle qu'elle était écrite dans ses textes, écrits répétés maintes et maintes fois dans d'autres noces avant les nôtres. A ceci près qu'il y avait des modifications. Comme par exemple, nos noms rajoutés ici et là.

« Ainsi, nous allons demander, à la jeune épousée ici présente, de nous faire part dès à présent de son choix dans ce mariage… »

_Choix… Comme si on me l'avait laissé !_

Le prêtre prononça d'abord mon nom, puis dit :

« Voudriez-vous dès à présent l'Elu pour époux, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort sépare vos deux êtres ? »

Je m'interrogeai sur la tournure de ces phrases tirées par les cheveux, puis je chassai toute pensée de mon esprit et j'acquiesçai légèrement, laissant le mot que je gardais en cage depuis si longtemps sortir de ma bouche :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Le prêtre hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, sûrement à cause du bon déroulement de la cérémonie qui arrivait à son terme, et tourna son attention vers mon fiancé.

« Elu, voulez-vous dès à présent dame Mylène pour épouse, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort sépare vos deux êtres ? »

Je sentis alors quelque chose d'étrange, comme si le temps s'arrêtait, comme une hésitation, pour l'Elu. Il donnait l'impression d'être figé, presque en transe, dans un état de réflexion intense. Je croyais qu'il ne donnerait jamais sa réponse, qu'il était soudainement devenu muet, pétrifié qu'il était. Je le regardai alors, et il sembla se rendre compte de ma présence et reprendre contenance. Ses lèvres étaient étrangement pâles, ce fut un détail que je notai, avant qu'il ne finisse par répondre ce qu'il devait dire depuis déjà des semaines, une phrase simple mais importante, si importante qu'elle en devenait un poids :

« Oui, je le veux. »

Ce fut un relâchement dans la salle, une série d'applaudissements retentit, mais les mariés n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'un et l'autre. Pas un regard amoureux, mais une sorte de surprise mêlée de curiosité, comme si nous venions à peine de nous découvrir, ce qui était sûrement le cas, en même temps.

Alors que le prêtre nous accordait les dernières bénédictions suivies des vœux de bonheur éternel, nous nous attelions à l'échange de nos alliances. Il me fit passer la sienne au doigt, et je fis de même avec lui. A présent, nous étions liés contre vents et marées. Sauf si Monsieur mon mari prenait la décision de me mettre à l'écart.

Le reste du mariage se passa dans un brouillard nébuleux, à partir du moment où nous quittâmes l'église pour aller au banquet et ensuite faire le tour de la capitale afin de faire savoir à tous les citadins notre union à présent officielle. Tout le monde était en joie, tout le monde était fier, mais moi, j'étais ailleurs. Je regardais vers l'avenir, à présent.

Tard dans la soirée, mon mari me toucha le bras et me glissa, très bas à l'oreille, alors que tout le monde s'attelait à danser dans la salle de bal, les enfants s'autorisant à courir pour une fois qu'ils étaient libérés de l'autorité de leurs parents, parmi d'autres personnes discutant tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur :

« Nous devrions fausser compagnie à tout ce beau monde. Il se fait tard et je pense qu'il est temps de vous faire découvrir votre demeure, Mylène. Puis-je me permettre de vous appeler ainsi ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui, constatant avec surprise à quel point son visage était proche. A ce moment-là, peut-être mes joues devinrent-elles rouges. Je n'en sus rien.

« Vous êtes mon époux, à présent. Je vous appartiens, lui répondis-je, simplement.

-Je ne me sens pas en accord avec cette idée d'appartenance. Chaque femme vaut bien mieux qu'un objet. »

Et quel gentleman, en plus !

« Venez donc, si vous en avez assez. Une calèche nous attend dehors. Elle nous mènera à mon manoir. »

Je n'eus pas le cœur de refuser. Tout ce bruit me donnait mal à la tête. J'enroulai mon bras autour du sien et je l'accompagnai vers la sortie, louvoyant entre les invités qui nous regardaient passer, nous faisant la révérence pour la plupart, tandis que les autres ne faisaient que nous saluer respectueusement, quand il ne s'agissait pas de nous présenter leurs hommages.

La calèche nous attendait à l'extérieur, avec le cocher qui semblait trembler de froid dans la nuit noire, guettant les époux en espérant qu'ils se montrent. Il parut soulagé de nous voir apparaître enfin, puis effaça vite cette expression de son visage, et nous invita à prendre place. L'Elu me fit passer en premier, avant de monter à son tour. En m'asseyant sur les sièges, je constatai qu'ils étaient très confortables, ce qui me permit de prendre mes aises. Mon mari s'assit en face de moi, et me fixa d'une façon dérangeante avant de reprendre contenance. Nous gardâmes le silence durant tout le trajet. Je songeai que pour un début de vie conjugale, nous étions partis sur de mauvaises bases, mais peut-être avais-je tort.

Le manoir se présenta bientôt à notre vue, et rien qu'en le regardant, il me parut soudain grand, que dis-je, immense, même si à côté de la salle du trône du palais impérial, il semblait minuscule, voire même l'était, tout simplement.

Nous descendîmes de la calèche, lui en premier, me tendant la main par la suite pour m'aider à descendre sans me prendre les pieds dans les pans de ma robe. Il était habitué des lieux, cela se voyait, puisqu'il y avait toujours vécu. Mais cet environnement était nouveau pour moi. Il m'angoissait. C'était un tout autre univers que le mien que je découvrais. Un monde réservé aux membres de la très haute société, autrement dit, une poignée de nobles.

« Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure, » me glissa mon époux, tandis que je contemplai éberluée son manoir.

Le cocher alla ranger son véhicule plus loin, et un valet nous rejoignit alors (c'était un majordome. Il fallait être véritablement riche pour avoir le luxe d'en embaucher un, car les majordomes étaient très importants et respectés, acquérant la fonction de père en fils, et toujours au sein de la même famille). Il paraissait jeune, une vingtaine d'années environ, portait déjà une fine moustache élégante et se comportait avec grâce à mon égard. J'appris brièvement son nom : Sébastien. Il débutait dans la profession à la suite de son père. Il nous proposa immédiatement de rentrer en précisant que notre chambre était prête pour la nuit de noces.

Je me rendis compte avec effroi de ce que signifiait « la nuit de noces ». Mon père évoquait souvent cette situation avec Arthémise, mais ne m'avait jamais réellement expliqué ce qu'il se passait durant celle-ci. Lorsque ma belle-mère avait enfin daigné satisfaire ma curiosité, pudiquement, j'avais regretté d'avoir insisté. Il y a de ces questions qui feraient mieux d'être gardées au fond de soi.

Je regardai mon mari avec effroi, et il comprit ce qu'il me passait par la tête. Dans ses yeux, je pus lire que lui non plus ne désirait pas encore cela, et je me sentis un instant rassurée. Peut-être pouvait-on s'arranger…

Nous fûmes entraînés alors chacun d'un côté, moi par les servantes, visiblement empressées, et lui suivant les serviteurs qui lui indiquaient le chemin. Un dernier regard dans sa direction et je détournai les yeux pour voir où l'on m'entraînait.

Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de loge, une très petite salle dont les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères où s'étalaient parfums, maquillages et autres effets. J'étais tellement impressionnée que je me laissai faire lorsqu'on me fit asseoir, et que les servantes commencèrent à délacer ma robe de mariage dans le dos. C'était agréable, je me plongeai dans une sorte de douce torpeur durant ce laps de temps, de même lorsque l'on me défit ma coiffure et me démaquilla. Devant le miroir, je me revis enfin, ordinaire, moins belle au naturel. Je me préférais ainsi, mais avais peu l'occasion de connaître la véritable Mylène, celle qui était sincère sur son apparence et son caractère et n'existait que dans un monde parallèle. Enfin, les domestiques sortirent un vêtement, une robe de nuit soyeuse qui reposait sur un meuble, plié avec soin et qu'elles déplièrent étape par étape.

C'était de la soie, rose. Le tissu était presque transparent, mais pas suffisamment pour que l'on voie clairement au travers. La robe de nuit était légèrement décolletée, et était bordée de dentelle sur le col ainsi qu'aux pans et sur les manches. Lorsqu'elle se défroissait, elle produisait un délicieux bruit, une mélodie certes disgracieuse mais cachant une beauté intérieure.

Immédiatement, j'aimais cette robe, et j'espérais qu'elle ne fut pas prévue que pour un soir.

On me fit lever, et enfiler la robe par le haut. Je me demandais à quoi je ressemblerais, là-dedans, et je me laissais faire sans discuter. Enfin, lorsqu'on me mit face au miroir, je vis face à moi le reflet qu'il me transmettait: l'image de la Mylène d'un autre monde, vêtue elle aussi de ce splendide vêtement qui la mettait tant en valeur. C'était tout un monde de contrastes qui s'imposait à moi.

« Nous allons vous conduire à votre chambre, à présent, milady, » dirent les servantes, et elles m'entraînèrent hors de la salle où elles m'avaient enfermée plus tôt, pour me faire passer par un large couloir menant aux appartements de l'Elu qui étaient à présent aussi les miens.

Mon cœur battait plus fort à chaque instant, je me sentais effrayée. Il y avait tant de chandelles aux murs, tant de magnificence dans les décors… Mes yeux en étaient brûlés, aucun esprit normal n'aurait pu vivre là-dedans sans devenir aveugle et fou. Mais la beauté surnaturelle du manoir immunisait ses habitants, et moi qui n'étais guère habituée étais la première à souffrir de cette découverte, après les quelconques voleurs qui auraient eu la folie de s'introduire ici.

Lorsqu'on faisait partie de la famille de l'Elu, on pouvait se permettre tous les caprices. C'était le cas de ses parents, par ailleurs. Ils étaient encore au bal du mariage, et sûrement ne reviendraient-ils que très tard dans la nuit, voire au petit matin. Je n'étais pas fatiguée, mais je sais que j'aurais dû.

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte. J'étais tremblante. La domestique s'avança et frappa à la porte poliment, avant d'ouvrir en me gratifiant d'un « Dame… », signifiant que je devais entrer.

Que cela était étrange ! A présent nous échangions les rôles : les domestiques nous intimaient de leur obéir ! Mais je n'avais guère le choix. De toute façon, même si je n'en avais pas l'air, j'étais l'esclave de tout le monde.

L'Elu était là, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit, debout à côté du lit. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, son expression resta neutre. Il me fit un signe de tête et congédia la servante qui ferma la porte derrière moi. A présent, seuls, tous les deux, pour la première fois depuis notre entrevue, il y avait de cela un mois, il m'observa des pieds à la tête, les traits sereins, sans que je puisse leur accorder un caractère. Moi, je m'agrippai à ma robe de toutes mes forces, les mains moites, préférant à ne pas songer à l'avenir. Je le regardais, mais de façon absente. J'avais peur, et je ne savais de quoi. Enfin, il s'avança d'un pas, et sa voix retentit, basse et hautaine, mais insistante :

« Il ne vaut mieux pas rester sur le pas de la porte dans cette posture. Ne soyez pas effrayée, le lit sera davantage confortable. Je vous promets… »

Il se tut, voyant que j'avançais prestement pour m'asseoir sur le lit, sans que je ne lui aie rien dit. Il avait un air surpris sur le visage.

J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux.

« Voyons, ne faites pas cette tête, dis-je, entre deux hoquets, avant de reprendre mon sérieux en évitant son regard. Cela doit arriver tôt ou tard, vous le savez autant que moi. Autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible, cette nuit même, si je puis en faire la proposition. »

Il comprit où je voulais en venir. Son expression devint triste, et il s'assit à son tour, dos à moi, l'air lui aussi absent. Il était tellement imposant, avec sa carrure d'homme mûr, et moi… je sortais à peine de l'adolescence et j'étais inexpérimentée. J'étais jetée dans la vie malgré moi et sans personne pour m'aider à trouver mon chemin. Il y avait un mois encore, je pouvais réfléchir à mon avenir, et là, je ne rencontrais plus d'autre alternative que de vivre une vie honorable avec l'homme le plus aimé de ces dames et damoiselles, et le plus respecté de ces messieurs, car le plus riche et le plus haut gradé du Royaume après le Roi lui-même. Tout cela parce qu'un prétendu oracle l'avait décidé. Tout d'un coup, je me sentais dégoûtée.

Je ne croyais pas en la religion, pas même en Martel, cette Déesse qu'ils vénéraient tous. Bien sûr, je ne le disais pas, cela m'aurait valu d'être moquée et je pouvais bien m'en passer. Je ne croyais pas même en cette histoire d'Elu. C'était encore une machination des hauts dirigeants de ce monde pour asservir tous les peuples de cette terre, qu'importe que cela datât de plusieurs millénaires. Toute cette rage en moi, je ne pouvais la faire sortir. Elle devait rester là, dans mon cœur, et tant qu'elle y logeait, je ne pouvais jamais me sentir libre. Mère, que je vous hais en cet instant de m'avoir inculqué une opinion ! Je pouvais être n'importe laquelle de ces filles de duc serviles et ignorantes, prêtes à obéir aux choix de leurs aînés.

« Vous savez, nous avons tout le temps. Toute la vie pour nous décider. Nous ne devons pas dépendre des attentes du peuple et des hauts dirigeants. L'enfant peut attendre de naître, moi non plus, je ne suis pas prêt. Alors laissons-nous le temps. Nous n'en sommes qu'à notre première nuit. Et, si vous vous en souvenez, je vous ai fait une promesse.

Sur le coup, je ne sus de quoi il parlait. Mais il tapota le couvre-lit en me faisant un signe de tête.

« Il est temps de vivre notre première nuit ensemble. »

J'eus envie de lui tirer la langue, mais je m'abstins. Cela ne seyait pas à une femme de mon rang. Puis je l'imitais dans ses gestes, et finissais bientôt sous les draps, lui faisant face, mes yeux fixés dans les siens.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point vos yeux étaient magnifiques, me fit-il remarquer.

-Ah… bon ? » dis-je, en m'effleurant les paupières d'un air incrédule. Toute ma vie les gens s'étaient extasiés autour de moi, mais jamais on ne m'avait fait de remarque aussi claire au sujet d'un élément particulier de mon corps. Chez moi, tout était beau. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, pas de superlatif à employer sur autre chose que mon moi entier.

Mes yeux étaient bleus. Qu'en dire de plus ? Il étaient bordés de longs cils qui n'avaient rien d'artificiel. Les servantes ne les cherchaient pas, trop occupés à me rendre outrageusement belle ailleurs. Il s'agissait de mes yeux. Ils n'étaient pas magnifiques.

« Je vois dans votre regard que ne vous ne croyez pas ce que je dis. C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un menteur. Je suis l'Elu, et l'Elu se doit d'être sincère. En tout. »

Je réfléchissais à ces mots, puis hochai la tête et le gratifiai d'un sourire timide. Peut-être mon sort n'était-il pas si malheureux. J'avais affaire à quelqu'un de compréhensif et qui s'occuperait bien de moi. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était d'avoir confiance en mes convictions.

Je rabattais mes paupières, de sorte qu'il ne vit plus l'objet de son attention. Je sentis alors une main qui m'effleurait la joue, avant de sentir un corps qui se rapprochait et me serrait contre lui.

Je ne réagis pas. Comme promis, il n'alla pas plus loin. Nous restâmes ainsi, dans cette position, et alors que le sommeil commençait à me gagner, tandis que je me sentais étrangement sereine, j'entendis sa voix, lointaine, qui retentissait à mes oreilles avant que je ne sombre dans les ténèbres :

« Léandre… C'est mon prénom. »

* * *

><p>Ouais bon, pour ma part, ce premier chapitre n'est pas terrible (comme tous les premiers chapitres que j'écris en fait. Vous ne remarquez pas qu'on s'ennuie?). Mais je pense que le deuxième devrait être plus pimenté. En tout cas, il s'agit des bases de l'histoire. Si j'ai fait des erreurs concernant la généalogie des Elus, leur hérédité tout ça, ou si un détail vous titille que vous ne trouvez pas approprié... Merci de m'en faire part, et je corrigerai même au risque de modifier légèrement le scénario ^^<p>

Mylène fait un peu sa chochotte dans cette histoire, en tout cas je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'apprécie pas trop la façon dont je l'ai décrite. Après, c'est vous qui voyez, mais c'est bizarre que je me mette à peu apprécier l'un des personnages que j'exploite, mis à part les méchants (quoique les méchants, je les aime bien quand même). Je pense qu'Anna restera ma meilleure expérience en fait. Sûrement à cause du rang social dans lequel elle se situe...

En ce qui concerne le prénom de l'Elu... Sur le coup, en fait, j'ai été un peu en panne d'inspiration. Je cherchais dans ma tête des prénoms à résonnance aristocratique et pas trop stupides. J'ai songé à une pièce de Molière, _Les Fourberies de Scapin_, qui mettait en scène l'un des personnages principaux portant ce prénom. Faute d'autre idée, j'ai cherché sur Internet la signification du prénom et je trouvais qu'en fait il correspondait bien au personnage que je m'imaginais. Enfin, même si Molière mettait surtout en scène la bourgeoisie et caricaturait la noblesse... Et vous, qu'auriez-vous préféré comme prénom? Il y avait aussi Octave, mais je n'aime pas trop...

Léandre est un personnage de la mythologie grecque, qui connut une fin tragique alors qu'il vivait une histoire d'amour avec Héro, une prêtresse d'Aphrodite. Leur histoire est semblable à celle de Roméo et Juliette, étant donné que les deux amants meurent à la fin. C'est aussi un peu le cas pour qui connaît l'histoire des parents de Zélos, sauf que ce n'était pas réellement une histoire d'amour et que ça a été tourné d'une toute autre manière.

Sur ce, je vous dis à plus tard ! J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	2. Second Round

Rebonjour !

Oui, je sais. Bouh, vilaine gamine, je n'ai terminé ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Mais voilà, j'avais du pain sur la planche, et je préférais me consacrer à l'écriture d'autres gentils chapitres (qui ne paraîtront sûrement jamais à cause de ma flemme légendaire mais ça on va pas le dire sinon on va me baffer... Oups, vous avez lu ?).

Enfin, voilà. J'avais dit que ce chapitre ne paraîtrait pas avant les vacances de Noël. J'ai tenu parole, alors qu'on ne me tue pas maintenant (sauf si cette mini-fic vous ennuie déjà à mourir). Attention, à cause de ce chapitre, vous aurez remarqué que j'ai changé le rating. C'est la première fois que je m'engage sur ce genre de terrain -et sûrement la dernière, aussi, enfin on sait jamais- ! Alors, maintenant, on n'est plus dans l'univers tout mignon tout rose des nobles de Meltokio. Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes, Mylène. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît, c'est la première fois que je tente une pareille expérience.

Voilà, voilà. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et une bonne année, accessoirement.

* * *

><p><strong>-Second Round<strong>

Un mois avait passé depuis les évènements du mariage. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir mon père et ma belle-mère, à qui il ne restait que peu de temps avant d'accoucher. Mon mari était prévenant la nuit avec moi, rattrapant son retard de la journée durant laquelle il était très occupé. Elu était plus qu'un titre, c'était un travail. Il devait faire face à son devoir tous les jours, et suivre un emploi du temps précis, entre ses entrevues avec la famille royale, le Pontife et ses allées et venues hebdomadaires à l'Eglise. Notre vie conjugale commençait à connaître une certaine routine, et je profitais de ce temps pour visiter le manoir des Wilder.

Les parents de l'Elu, suite au mariage de leur fils, avaient déménagé, cédant la propriété à leur progéniture. Il vivaient à présent dans une maison plus loin dans le quartier noble, mais cela n'empêchait pas Madame de me rendre des visites de courtoisie les jours où son fils était absent.

Elle était mielleuse avec moi, et n'hésitait pas à faire étalage de ses parures, choses que je ne portais que durant les grandes occasions dans ma vie d'avant. Elle exprimait sa fierté d'avoir un Elu pour fils, et me clamait à tout bout de champ qu'il me fallait honorer ma part du contrat, à savoir donner un héritier à mon époux, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Elle aimait cette vie luxueuse et coupée du monde, où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait tous les jours sans être inquiétée. Je craignais l'influence qu'elle avait sur Léandre, qui aimait sa mère comme n'importe quel fils, et conversait souvent avec elle. Du moins à ses dires, avant que je ne vienne.

Madame Wilder n'était pas une femme méchante. Elle était juste vaniteuse et méprisante, mais cela faisait partie de son caractère. Elle pouvait aussi s'avérer être de bon conseil quand elle le voulait, et j'appris bien des choses utiles avec elle, qui me valurent d'apprendre bien plus de la vie en très haute société.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, le protocole était plus ferme encore que dans les rangs inférieurs. Rien que le suivre chaque jour m'épuisait, et le soir je me couchais dans le lit sans laisser le temps à mon mari de me parler ou même de me toucher.

Léandre était son nom. Il signifiait « homme-lion » et il ne lui allait pas si mal, quand je constatais à quel point ses cheveux flamboyants faisaient figure de crinière. Il était beau, sans conteste. Sans être amoureuse, j'avais fini par être éperdue d'admiration pour lui, pour les efforts qu'il déployait afin de supporter chaque jour qui s'annonçait. Car je voyais bien qu'il était aussi épuisé que moi par ses devoirs, et nous ne nous parlions que très peu durant nos temps libres, lorsque nous étions en tête à tête. Mais il tenait plus longtemps, alors qu'il avait davantage de choses à faire. Il était doté d'un courage phénoménal.

Les femmes voulaient toutes être ses maîtresses. Lui était indifférent à leurs charmes, il ne prêtait attention qu'à moi le soir au moment de nous coucher. Il me regardait d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il pensait que j'allais bondir sur lui et l'embrasser sauvagement. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas à le faire. Encore une fois, je ne me sentais pas prête. Peut-être me faudrait-il des mois ou des années pour me faire à l'idée qu'un jour, je devais m'unir à lui. Pour le moment, chacun de nous deux attendait le signal de l'autre, sans jamais donner le sien. Preuve en était que nous prenions le temps de nous connaître, ainsi que nos habitudes, nos désirs, et ainsi de suite. Il était évident qu'un couple d'amoureux ne perdait pas autant de temps lorsqu'ils étaient mariés. Mais il manquait une chose à notre couple : l'amour.

A ses yeux, j'étais une enfant. Encore pouvait-il me vouer un amour paternel ou tout simplement une banale affection. Moi, j'étais intimidée par sa carrure, par ses connaissances sur le monde, son expérience de la vie, et les opinions qu'il tirait de ses observations. Mon homme exerçait son devoir d'Elu exactement en tant que tel, et il me confiait que cela le tuait à la tâche, mais qu'il devait s'en acquitter depuis la naissance. En ces moments, j'avais pitié de lui, et je lui transmettais le plus possible de ma force. J'étais son épouse. Je devais l'encourager.

Ainsi, le temps passait sans que nous n'ayons rien entrepris. Comme si je n'étais qu'une hôte qui prenait ses aises dans le manoir, une sorte d'intruse qui occupait son lit.

Les servantes, qui ici m'étaient étrangères, étaient formelles avec moi. Ce n'étaient plus les femmes que je connaissais depuis toute petite et qui s'occupaient de moi avec une certaine familiarité mêlée de dévouement. A présent elles multipliaient les courbettes sur mon passage, m'habillaient le matin avec plus de méticulosité, comme si j'étais une poupée en porcelaine et ne s'adressaient à moi que lorsque je leur accordais la parole. Le jeune majordome, quant à lui, accomplissait son travail à la perfection. Il restait humble et sérieux, accueillait les invités dans le hall d'entrée et se chargeait de faire monter la table pour les heures du repas. Il était ponctuel, et je veillais à ne pas perturber sa tâche si habile en intervenant quand il le fallait et le remerciant. Il était aussi modeste et effacé, ce qui était un comportement approprié pour un majordome, du moins du point de vue de la famille Wilder.

Enfin, une nouvelle vint un jour égayer mon quotidien, tenue dans une lettre que Sébastien apporta un bel après-midi. Hâtivement, je dépliai le billet et y jetai un coup d'œil bref. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. L'écriture de mon père ! Ces lettres tracées avec orgueil et complaisance, de façon très appliquée, ce ne pouvait être que lui ! Aussitôt, je me plongeai avec délice dans ce vestige de ma vie passée, en tant que jeune demoiselle :

_Ma chère fille,_

_Je n'ai guère de temps à t'accorder ces jours-ci pour venir te voir, ainsi que tous les autres jours. Mon travail m'accapare et il est prioritaire._

Cette remarque me refroidit un peu. Mon père m'aimait, certes, peut-être ne le montrait-il pas suffisamment, mais au moins était-il là, cet amour qu'il s'échinait à rejeter. Mais savoir que je ne comptais pas en première position dans sa vie me chagrinait. Sa franchise faisait mal.

_Cela dit, cette lettre ne t'est pas seulement envoyée pour s'assurer que tu te portes bien. Elle compte aussi te faire part d'une importante nouvelle : ta belle-mère vient d'accoucher de l'héritier de tous mes biens. C'est un garçon, comme je l'avais espéré, qui je l'espère saura porter son nom avec honneur, comme tu le fis pour moi lors de ton mariage avec l'Elu._

_Je reste convaincu que j'ai fait le bon choix en t'assurant la meilleure vie possible, de surcroît si tu as pour mission de donner naissance au nouvel Elu, qui je l'espère sera pour bientôt. Respecte ton mari et ne le déçois pas, car tu as été choisie parmi toutes celles qu'il aurait pu épouser. _

_Tu devras fréquenter la haute société très souvent, et auras la chance d'assister à de grandes fêtes auxquelles seules sont conviées les familles les plus nobles de Meltokio, dont nous ne faisons pas partie. Tu feras partie de la cour, tu assisteras aux conférences organisées par le Roi, ton devoir sera d'être bien perçue. _

_A présent, je pose ma plume et t'envoie cette missive que tu recevras je l'espère avec joie, ma chère Mylène._

_Ton père._

Lorsque je terminai de lire, mon visage était fermé. Ce message était trop court, trop bref… Il ne m'avait même pas fait part de l'état de santé d'Arthémise, s'extasiant uniquement sur son fils qui aurait pour devoir de flatter sa petite personne en reprenant le flambeau de chef de famille. De plus, il songeait aussi plus à mes devoirs qu'à mon bonheur et ne voyait que les avantages de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. J'avais un instant l'envie que l'on échange nos places et nos sentiments, histoire de mieux nous comprendre l'un l'autre.

Et il ne m'avait même pas fait part du nom du nouveau-né !

N'ayant plus personne à qui faire part de mes tourments depuis que j'avais été éloignée d'Arthémise, je me confinai dans ma chambre, refusant la horde d'invités qui souhaitaient me faire part de leurs hommages ou alors prévenir l'Elu d'une affaire urgente. Pour la première fois depuis la nuit de noces, je me sentais profondément blessée, comme un animal en cage. Je n'étais pas sortie, j'étais fatiguée et je tremblais. Si quelqu'un m'avait vue dans cette position, il n'aurait jamais deviné que j'étais l'épouse de l'Elu de Tethe'alla. Ou alors pensé que j'étais malade et fait quérir un médecin. Cela m'était égal. Je regrettais ma vie d'avant.

J'entendis des exclamations au rez-de-chaussée, suivies de formules de politesse multiples, et je m'interrogeai l'espace d'un instant sur cette agitation. Mais lasse que j'étais, je n'allai pas voir. J'aurais tout le temps de le savoir.

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers menant au premier étage retentit à mes oreilles. Une démarche franche, inquisitrice, comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait se proclamait maîtresse de la maison. Je me relevai lentement, me demandant si mon intuition me disait juste quant à l'inconnu qui gravissait les étages avec toujours cette même assurance, qui prouvait qu'il connaissait ce manoir par cœur.

Comme pour répondre à mes interrogations, la porte s'ouvrit et la haute stature de mon époux se découpa dans l'entrebâillement. J'ouvris la bouche un moment, avant de la refermer. Pour ainsi dire, j'étais assez étonnée de le voir à une telle heure de la journée, où il était toujours très tenu par son travail.

« Ne deviez-vous pas revenir après dix-neuf heures ? » lui demandai-je, en balbutiant, ne trahissant pas ma surprise. Encore une fois, cette journée s'avérait pleine de rebondissements.

« Mon travail peut attendre. J'ai demandé congé au Roi et au Pontife afin qu'ils m'accordent une demi-journée de repos, me répondit-il avec toujours ces trémolos dans sa voix qui me montraient clairement qu'il était de très bonne humeur. Ils m'ont accordé cet après-midi et la matinée de demain, afin que je puisse être plus présent dans ma demeure, » ajouta t-il, avec un air de conspirateur.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je cachai la lettre dans mon dos afin qu'il ne la voie pas. En même temps, j'étais perplexe. Ces derniers temps, il avait été très sobre et sérieux, peut-être un peu craintif. Là, il me fixait de ses grands yeux miel, cherchant chez moi un signe qui lui dirait que je partageais sa joie. Je repris enfin mes esprits et lui souris, plus pour la circonstance que parce que j'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin partager quelques moments avec lui.

Il sembla se rendre compte de mon malaise. Il perdit ses airs de petit garçon à qui l'on offre une friandise pour me scruter avec plus d'attention, cherchant à me percer. Enfin, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les bras que j'avais croisés derrière le dos.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » me demanda t-il, avec douceur, en tendant la main vers moi comme pour saisir ce que je tenais si précieusement.

En soupirant, je fis apparaître la lettre et la lui donnai, mon cœur battant à toute allure contre ma poitrine. Il la déplia, la lut et, sa lecture finie, releva la tête vers moi. Il semblait incrédule.

« Pourquoi donc ces mots vous mettent-ils dans l'état où vous êtes ? Qu'y a-t-il dans cette missive qui vous choque et vous attriste ? »

Je détournai la tête, ne sachant que répondre. Encore une fois, je ne pouvais lui parler de mes craintes et de ce destin qui m'avait été retiré sous mon nez le jour où l'on m'avait annoncé mon union prochaine avec Léandre. Pour lui, les dires de Père étaient normaux. C'était des paroles d'homme adressées à une femme. D'un père à sa fille. Mais ils avaient réveillé en moi un nouveau doute : la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Voilà que je m'abaissais à devenir comme Arthémise ! Soumise et soucieuse de plaire à son mari. Voulais-je d'une telle vie ? La question ne se posait plus, puisque j'étais en train de vivre un des tournants de mon existence.

Je sentis qu'il s'approchait de moi, et je sursautai lorsque son doigt caressa ma joue et passa dans mes cheveux, s'emmêlant dans une de mes mèches au passage. Je me sentis rougir, tandis que je le sentais tout proche, plus proche que depuis le soir où il m'avait serrée contre lui dans notre lit nuptial.

« Ne soyez pas si confuse. Votre père se soucie de vous. Il veut vous faire part de sa propre expérience, mais de son point de vue personnel. Il ne veut que votre bonheur et souhaite que vous vous adaptiez à votre vie ici. »

Je ne disais toujours rien, mais ces paroles me faisaient l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur. Je reculai un peu, mal-à-l'aise, et il s'approcha un peu plus, entraîné par ma mèche de cheveux blonds toujours enroulée autour de son doigt. Il ne sembla pas gêné, seulement… décidé.

« J'ai réfléchi, et… il fit une pause. Je pense qu'il n'est plus temps de tarder, à présent. Nous avons eu tout le temps de nous préparer, vous souvenez-vous ? Peut-être le moment est-il venu… »

Je savais de quoi il voulait parler et je pâlis à cette insinuation. Mais quelque part, je me sentais prête, résignée à me laisser aller, finir contre lui ainsi que cela avait été convenu. Je savais que nous ne devions pas reculer, qu'il fallait le faire tôt ou tard. Autrement, notre mariage n'aurait eu aucun sens. S'il existait un meilleur moyen pour se connaître, c'était bien celui-là, et cela déterminerait la suite des évènements.

Il posa la lettre quelque part dans un tiroir, me poussa jusqu'au rebord du lit, et mon cœur palpitant sentant ce qui allait arriver, je fermai les yeux.

Pourtant, il sembla prendre son temps. Il s'éloigna de moi un bref instant afin d'aller fermer la porte de notre chambre, la verrouillant pour éviter tout dérangement. Puis il se rapprocha à nouveau, et je sentis sa respiration profonde près de moi, ainsi que la présence de son corps imposant, prêt à m'englober une fois que nous serions partis dans nos inévitables ébats. La réalité de nos âges respectifs me rattrapa, comme au premier jour. Il avait bien quinze ans de plus que moi… Comment pourrais-je faire face à un tel écart de génération ?

Cette question s'évapora bien vite dans ma tête, lorsque ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les miennes, possessives, enchanteresses. Je me sentais emportée inexorablement par ce baiser à peine entamé, j'avais la tête qui tournait et les jambes flageolantes, si bien que je dus m'accrocher au rebord du lit auquel j'étais adossée.

Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes épaules, de façon douce mais ferme. Il m'embrassait respectueusement, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de notre tout premier rapport et qu'il fallait y aller avec calme et tranquillité. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, attendant que nos ardeurs deviennent plus passionnées, afin de passer tout à fait à autre chose. Bientôt, je ne pus plus tenir et je m'assis sur le lit, l'entraînant par la même occasion avec moi.

Son poids sur mon corps me força à m'allonger, et bientôt je me retrouvais totalement en sandwich entre le matelas et lui, qui pressait son torse contre ma poitrine. Mon corset me serrait et je laissais échapper un gémissement, qui fit qu'il cessa immédiatement son manège.

Il m'avait peut-être fait mal, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, j'avais les joues et la bouche en feu et l'envie irrépressible de me débarrasser de ce corset qui m'étouffait plus que jamais. Je le regardai et il comprit le message. Il me fit relever et dénoua les lacets situés dans mon dos afin de défaire ma robe, le tout avec délicatesse. Bientôt, il ne me resta plus qu'un chemisier soutenu par le corset si gênant, dont il me débarrassa vite fait, me libérant par la même occasion. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, ce qui était un paradoxe par rapport à l'angoisse que je ressentais quant à ce qui allait suivre.

Enfin, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux afin de dénouer mon chignon trop strict. Une torpeur m'envahit. J'étais si heureuse… Mes mèches retombèrent sur mes épaules lorsqu'il retira le ruban qui les retenait. Enfin, il les ramena vers l'arrière, les caressant et les plaçant avec méticulosité entre mes omoplates. Puis il me retira mon chemisier en le faisant glisser sur mes épaules et m'aida à me débarrasser de mes jupes encombrantes, ainsi que de mes bas. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour obtenir les grâces d'une demoiselle, de nos jours !

Lorsque je fus totalement dénudée, il me massa un moment, de telle façon que je ne me rendis même pas compte de la situation que j'aurais trouvée gênante, autrefois, d'un point de vue extérieur. Par réflexe, je me couvris la poitrine de mes bras, mais je les laissai retomber bien vite. Puis, par une pression sur mon épaule gauche, il me fit me retourner et je croisai ses yeux, plus incandescents encore que ses cheveux. Je ne savais si je pouvais deviner le désir ou la passion de l'instant dans son regard. Mais je savais que si j'arrêtais tout maintenant, la magie du moment disparaîtrait, et peut-être pour un bout de temps. Et je savais que si je tirais la sonnette du réveil, je le regretterais.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, sur une impulsion, avec plus d'insistance encore que jamais. Je répondis à son baiser, espérant être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il parut très satisfait, car il en redemanda encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que nous manquions d'air tous les deux et que nous dûmes nous séparer. Je devais être très rouge, car il sourit en voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ainsi que ma figure.

« Léandre… » je soufflais, au prix de nombreux efforts.

C'était la première fois que je me permettais de prononcer son prénom, même en chuchotant. Il acquiesça en me caressant la joue, et me prit la main afin de la poser sur sa poitrine, de sorte qu'il me fit comprendre que c'était à mon tour de le déshabiller. Je ne me fis pas prier davantage.

Maladroitement, avec hésitation, je commençai par déboutonner sa veste étroitement serrée contre lui. Je me demandai un bref moment comment il faisait pour tenir autant que moi avec une telle entrave sur lui toute la journée. Une fois cet ouvrage terminé, je la lui fis enlever de manière un peu trop hâtive à mon goût. Il sembla sourire de mes faux-pas, comme attendri. Il se retrouva bientôt le torse nu, l'exposant à ma vue. Je vis alors quel genre d'homme il était, fort, imposant, large d'épaules… C'était la stature d'un noble de haute lignée. Mes joues brûlèrent encore davantage, et je me sentis fiévreuse et gênée, réalisant soudain toute l'énormité de ce que nous allions faire. Etais-je bien dans mon corps ? Ou faisais-je un rêve de mauvais goût ? Il était encore temps de tout arrêter, de lui expliquer que je n'étais pas prête, et de continuer à attendre l'éternité avant notre prochaine tentative…

Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser davantage, ma main se préparait déjà à débuter une autre phase du déshabillage. Je l'arrêtai juste à temps, comprenant en rougissant ce que j'allais sûrement faire. Non… Pas maintenant… Etait-ce nécessaire ?

La main de mon amant se referma sur mon avant-bras figé, faisant ainsi en sorte que je croise son regard. Il comprenait ma soudaine hésitation, car ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire signait le point de non-retour, l'impossibilité de retourner en arrière. J'allais perdre ce que toute fille a de plus précieux en elle, et lui allait remporter une partie. Le monde était injuste : quoiqu'il fît, l'homme était toujours gagnant, dans tous les domaines. La femme, elle, avait tout à perdre.

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche, en secouant sa tête en signe de dénégation. Attendons. C'était le message qu'il me faisait passer. Nous avons tout le temps.

Il posa ses mains ensuite sur mes hanches en les massant doucement, pour m'apaiser. Je sentis comme un courant électrique me traverser. Presque malgré moi, je posai mes doigts sur son torse et fut surprise de la douceur de sa peau. Je posai la tête contre sa poitrine et levai la tête vers son menton, comme pour attendre la suite des évènements. Mon cœur battait à folle allure. Et je tremblais de façon imperceptible.

Il caressa mes cheveux et m'incita à me coller davantage contre lui, mettant son nez dans mes cheveux. Je le sentis s'imprégner de mon odeur, humer mon parfum. Il passait et repassait sa main dans mon dos.

Sachant qu'il fallait une bonne fois pour toutes que nous le fissions, je dirigeai une main vers son pantalon et fis mine de vouloir défaire sa ceinture. Il sursauta, mais ne fit aucun geste pour m'arrêter. Prenant cela pour une autorisation, j'entrepris alors de lui retirer le reste de ses effets et le fis bientôt se retrouver avec pour seul vêtement un modeste caleçon dont la vision me fit sourire. Ce fut son tour de rougir comme un adolescent. A ce moment, j'eus la vision d'un être vulnérable devant mes yeux et la soudaine envie de le rassurer en retour. Je pressai une main sur son torse, qu'il saisit et embrassa longuement.

Il reprit son assurance et me renversa par surprise, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. A ce moment, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Le regard qu'il posait sur moi était langoureux, et ses mains ne faisaient plus attention aux endroits où elles se posaient, comme s'il n'avait plus conscience de la personne qu'il avait sous lui. Etais-je encore une humaine, à ses yeux d'ailleurs ? Réfléchir me torturait, tout d'un coup. Je devais à présent arrêter d'être trop terre-à-terre…

Léandre se positionna à califourchon sur moi, de façon mécanique, comme si on lui avait dicté ce qu'il lui fallait faire. Totalement nue, je me débattis un peu, avant de me retrouver bloquée contre le matelas du lit, incapable de prendre la fuite. Mes cheveux s'étalaient sur la couverture, et je le vis s'abaisser vers mon visage pour m'embrasser brièvement le coin de la bouche, avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans mon cou. Je gémis légèrement, puis gardai la bouche close en gigotant. Je le sentis mordiller brièvement mon lobe d'oreille…

Me sentant bouger, il se redressa, et son regard vide me fit peur l'espace d'un instant. Puis soudain, tout en restant positionné au-dessus de moi, il entreprit de retirer le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait, avant de le jeter quelque part dans la pièce, sans se soucier de savoir où.

Je savais qu'il était temps de le faire. Mon cœur… Depuis le début il tambourinait, si fort que je crus qu'il allait percer ma poitrine. Etait-ce ça, les scènes d'amour décrites dans les livres que je lisais pour mon éducation sexuelle (et fortement conseillés par mes précepteurs) ? Fallait-il vraiment que je passe à la pratique, et ce dès cette seconde où nos regards se croisaient une dernière fois, lui pour obtenir mon assentiment, moi pour lui faire part de mon appréhension et être rassurée ?

Il se pencha de nouveau et m'embrassa, doucement, longuement. Il passa ses doigts sur mes joues, il fit passer sa langue entre le barrage de mes dents. J'étais dans la plus profonde félicité lorsqu'une douleur innommable me traversa avec fulgurance, comme s'il m'avait planté un couteau sur chaque partie de mon corps.

Je me cambrai brusquement sous l'effet de la douleur, tardant à comprendre qu'en réalité, il était passé à l'acte. Il avait fait en sorte que je sois trop captivée par le baiser pour profiter de cet instant et me prendre par surprise. La douleur et la stupéfaction passée, je me détendais, et réalisai à peine qu'à présent nous avions réalisé une partie de notre contrat. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle étape de franchie…

Il me caressa la joue, puis mon front qui se couvrait de sueur, et attendit un bref moment que je m'habitue à sa présence pour commencer à bouger, m'arrachant une nouvelle exclamation. Il commença des va-et-vient réguliers, prévenants, reconnaissant tout d'un coup qu'il avait affaire à une jeune fille de seize ans inexpérimentée qui faisait ses premiers pas dans la vie conjugale.

Cette manœuvre dura un certain temps, nous arrachant des soupirs et me faisant me sentir un peu au-dessus du monde, comme si j'étais en train de m'envoler. Léandre faisait de son mieux pour me ménager, je le sentais. Même au cœur de l'action, il restait conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ne prenait pas en compte son intérêt personnel. Il faisait en sorte que notre union fût la plus douce qui fut.

Enfin, il accéléra brusquement, à un moment donné. Je serrai les lèvres pour ne pas crier. J'ignorai jusqu'alors que cette expérience fut à ce point… intense, et magique.

« Léandre… » je répétais de nouveau son prénom, maintes et maintes fois. Sans s'arrêter, il se pencha davantage et colla son front au mien :

« Oui… ? me chuchota t-il, en prenant ma mainte moite dans la sienne et en la passant sur sa joue.

-Je… Je… »

Je n'avais rien à dire. A la place de mots, ce fut un geignement qui s'échappa de ma bouche, et je lui intimai avec difficulté que ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout, autrement, la partie serait perdue pour cette fois.

Brusquement, il colla mon torse contre le sien, souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui s'égarait sur mon visage au passage et accentua la pression de sa présence en moi. Je n'étais plus l'enfant, tout d'un coup, j'étais la fille, la femme qui sautait plusieurs années de sa vie pour gagner l'assurance de ses vingt ans. Je caressais, griffais, mordillais sa peau. Il répondait en retour par des grognements. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais, car j'avais la soudaine impression de savoir où était ma place. Puis, soudain, il ralentit la cadence, me laissant le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de récupérer de la situation précédente.

Je ne sus combien de temps cela dura. Très longtemps, peut-être. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps, je m'oubliais complètement dans ses bras. Qui l'eut cru ? Que je trouverais mon bonheur avec un homme à qui j'avais été mariée contre mon gré, avec qui je devais concevoir un héritier afin de satisfaire le peuple de Tethe'alla ?

Je le sentis qui se libérait en moi, au bout d'un temps indéfini. Nos cris se joignirent; nous n'étions qu'un, nous étions en train de sceller l'avenir du Royaume. Nous restâmes immobiles un moment, après la jouissance, puis, très doucement, il s'écarta de moi et je me sentis soudainement vide, ayant très froid.

Il me pressa doucement l'épaule et me força à m'allonger. Sans chercher à comprendre la suite des évènements, je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, la nuit était tombée, ainsi que je le voyais en regardant par la fenêtre de la chambre. J'étais toute seule, la place à côté de moi était froide. Et moi, j'étais recouverte de la couverture du lit qui cachait ma nudité sans mal. Un peu hagarde, je m'assis sur mon séant et me rappelai les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés auparavant. Finalement, nous l'avions fait… En y repensant, nous n'avions mis que peu de temps avant de passer à l'acte, et si Léandre n'avait pas fait le premier pas, nous serions restés à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme de parfaits étrangers.

Je sentis une douleur aigue me traverser lorsque je tentais de bouger davantage, au niveau de mon entrejambe. Non sans crainte, j'y passai la main et la retirai après pour la regarder. Du sang ? C'était cela qui me faisait autant mal ? Tout d'un coup, j'eus la tête qui tournait.

Je me levai malgré la douleur, pris une chemise de nuit au hasard et m'en revêtis. Puis je tirai la sonnette située au-dessus du lit pour faire appel à une domestique. Sans attendre, j'entendis bientôt frapper un coup à la porte. Je clamai à la personne d'entrer et une servante apparut, avec un respect mêlé de crainte. Je lui ordonnai de m'apporter une trousse de premier secours, m'attendant à la voir se mettre à l'ouvrage. Elle eut une longue hésitation mais en voyant mon air menaçant, elle se hâta de m'obéir et d'aller chercher ce que je lui avais demandé. Un bref instant, je m'étonnai qu'elle mît autant de temps à réagir, les yeux fixés sur ma poitrine avec un certain effarement. Lorsqu'elle revint, je la vis tenter de dissimuler non sans peine un sourire sur ses lèvres. Irritée, je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle parut chercher ces mots, comme si elle craignait que la foudre ne lui tombe sur la tête et la carbonise sur place. Dubitative, j'attendais qu'elle me réponde, ignorant le sang que je sentais couler entre mes jambes.

« Eh bien… Votre vêtement, Madame… balbutia t-elle, les mots ayant peine à sortir de sa bouche.

-Quoi, mon vêtement ? »

Je regardai autour de moi. Mes habits du jour étaient soigneusement pliés dans un coin, sur une chaise près de la table de nuit, et je ne voyais aucune trace de ceux de Léandre. Il s'était rhabillé avant de s'en aller.

« Eh bien ? » insistai-je.

Elle répondit d'une traite :

« Vous portez celui de Messire Wilder, à moins que cela ne vous choque pas… »

Mes joues virèrent au cramoisi, et je lui ordonnai brusquement de prendre congé, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste.

La bourde… Je portais une chemise d'homme. De surcroît trop large pour une stature telle que la mienne.

Je m'empressai de nettoyer le sang qui coulait et plaçai une bande entre mes cuisses pour stopper la coulée. Cela fait, je m'asseyais sur mon lit en me prenant le visage entre les mains, les joues encore rouges de mon étourderie. Où était-il ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne fût pas plus près de moi après notre premier rapport ensemble ? Finalement, la nuit étant tombée depuis sûrement longtemps, je me recouchai sans revêtir ma chemise de nuit et m'endormis à nouveau.

Le lendemain, je revêtis moi-même mes vêtements de la veille et me hâtai vers le rez-de-chaussée, où j'interceptai Sébastien qui vaquait à son ouvrage en majordome discipliné :

« Où est passé Sire Léandre ?

-Il est reparti ce matin, Madame, me répondit platement le domestique. Une affaire urgente, le Pontife ne pouvait pas attendre. »

Je le remerciai et restai plantée au beau milieu du salon, avant de m'agripper à un fauteuil et de m'y affaler sans autre forme de cérémonie.

A quoi rimaient ces heures de « temps libre » comme il les appelait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ? Lui et moi venions de vivre une expérience dont il fallait que nous discutions mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'obéir aux exigences des hauts gradés de la noblesse et du clergé. A croire que je n'avais été qu'une distraction le temps d'un après-midi. Une tâche à remplir de plus.

Une servante vint me chercher pour me dire que le déjeuner était prêt. Au passage, elle relaça ma robe que j'avais mal mise, dans la précipitation, et me laissa finalement me rendre dans la salle à manger avec un air sceptique sur le visage. J'avalai mon déjeuner en vitesse et allai me poster dans le hall, dans l'attente fébrile du retour de mon mari. S'il débarquait d'un moment à l'autre, je n'allais pas le rater.

Je dus bien attendre toute la matinée, avant d'être alertée par le bruit retentissant de la clochette devant la porte. Je m'y précipitai avant Sébastien, qui me regarda avec ahurissement, et cachai avec peine ma déception de m'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Léandre. C'était un homme élégamment vêtu, un émissaire sans doute, avec des cheveux blonds coiffés avec goût. Il me fixa un instant avant d'articuler, l'air étonné :

« Veuillez m'excuser, seriez-vous Dame Mylène Wilder ?

-C'est moi-même. »

L'homme parut impressionné de voir une aussi belle femme face à lui. Il reprit contenance et me tendit une enveloppe au dos de laquelle était tracée une écriture nerveuse, italique que je pouvais à peine lire de là où je me tenais.

« Ceci est pour vous, Dame Mylène. Il vient de votre époux lui-même, me dit le messager, tandis que je saisissais l'objet entre mes mains.

-Eh bien… Je vous remercie…

-Si vous le souhaitez, Dame, je vais disposer. »

Et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'éclipsa, son travail accompli.

« Hum… Dame Mylène ? »

Je sursautai en entendant Sébastien qui se tenait à mes côtés, l'air encore étonné que j'aie pu prendre sa place.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, Sébastien… Je vais me retirer dans mes appartements. »

Je m'en allais vite fait, en marchant à grands pas faute de pouvoir courir.

Assise sur le lit conjugal, je décachetai l'enveloppe et dépliai la lettre, sur laquelle la même écriture serrée et nerveuse s'étendait. Je la parcourus vite fait, déchiffrant çà et là quelques mots, puis me plongeai définitivement dans ma lecture.

_« Ma chère épouse,_

_Je ne suis guère fier de devoir vous fausser compagnie ce matin-là pour aller régler quelques affaires urgentes qui requéraient mon attention. Je savais que vous seriez en colère, et que vous m'attendrez sûrement ce soir même dans le hall pour espérer me parler. Il est inutile de guetter : je viendrai moi-même à vous pour m'expliquer._

_Le Pontife n'est pas un homme patient, et les affaires conjugales ne valent rien comparées au nombre de paperasses auxquelles j'ai droit tous les jours, à ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas compris que je veuille rester davantage auprès de vous, pour remplir mon devoir d'époux._

_Hier après-midi, nous avons franchi un pas de plus dans notre relation. Je n'ai aucune peine à imaginer que cela doit vous émouvoir aussi, et il me tarde de vous en parler, et, peut-être, de réitérer l'opération. Mais si vous ne le souhaitez pas, alors je respecterai votre choix. Je suis un homme de parole, en tant qu'Elu. _

_J'espère que vous vous êtes remise. Je veux voir les couleurs sur vos joues, comme quand nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre, la veille. N'ayons pas peur des mots, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire, et vous vous êtes acquittée de votre tâche avec plaisir, à ce que j'ai pu voir. Votre père serait sûrement fier de vous, mais je vous entends d'ici soupirer en repensant à lui, me trompé-je ?_

_Mylène, vous êtes une femme. Je l'ai senti, en vous touchant. Une femme pleine de douceur et sans aucun doute une future bonne mère, qui élèvera mon héritier avec justesse, et toute l'éducation qu'il doit recevoir. Seize ans ne signifient rien quand on parle de maturité. Pour moi, vous en paraissez bien plus. Vous êtes une femme responsable et réfléchie, digne de vivre sous mon toit. Les mauvaises langues diront ce qu'elles voudront, vous avez du sang noble dans les veines, et de la plus pure vertu. Voici tout ce que je pense de vous. _

_Notre mariage a beau être arrangé, j'ose espérer que nous changerons d'avis, et que nous formerons un couple très amoureux dans les prochaines années, qui marquera un idéal pour toutes les nobles familles de Meltokio. Nous sommes un modèle à suivre, souvenez vous-en. _

_Je me dois à présent de vaquer à mes présentes occupations, dont le Pontife attend un rapport dans les prochaines heures. Je pense à vous, Mylène, et il me tarde de vous revoir afin que nous puissions parler tranquillement, et ce le plus tôt possible._

_Léandre. »_

Son prénom était un peu écorché, comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude de l'écrire. Je restais, à lire et relire ces lignes pendant plusieurs minutes, apprenant par cœur les passages, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment la lettre était imprimée dans ma mémoire sans que je pusse l'oublier.

Je me promis alors que je l'attendrai avec plus de patience. Léandre… Plus qu'un époux à présent, un compagnon de route.

Je repliai la missive, la remis dans son enveloppe et la déposai dans le tiroir du chevet près du lit, du côté où je dormais. Puis je restai là, à soupirer, réfléchissant à cette vie trop monotone qui en ennuierait plus d'un.

Le soir même, alors que j'étais prête à me coucher, j'entendis du bruit près de la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et j'entendis les pas discrets de Léandre contre le tapis mou du sol. Je me retournai à peine, et le sentis me saisir les épaules de ses mains chaudes. Il me signifiait ainsi qu'il était là et prêt à m'écouter.

« Avez-vous reçu mon message ? » demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Si vous saviez toutes les charges dont on me comble… Hier était exceptionnel…

-Vos excuses sont acceptées, mon cher, dis-je. Vous êtes l'Elu, je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous punirait. »

Je le sentis sourire tandis qu'il humait mes cheveux détachés flottant autour de mon visage. Ils devaient bien atteindre mes omoplates. Quelques mèches plus courtes me chatouillaient les clavicules.

« Mais vous seule avez le droit de me punir, autant que vous le voulez, me dit-il, en me serrant contre lui. Il y a si longtemps que l'on m'autorise à tout faire que j'ai bien envie d'une interdiction, juste une… Juste pour goûter à la frustration, voir ce que cela fait… »

Je réfléchissais un moment. Je n'avais pas de châtiment digne de ce nom en tête.

« Parlons juste, rétorquai-je, faute de mieux. Je vous attends depuis ce matin.

-Ainsi seront comblés vos désirs, ma mie. »

Il me fit asseoir sur notre lit, sans se détacher de moi. Sentir sa chaleur tout près de moi me subjuguait. Notre aventure me revint en mémoire. Je sentis mes joues se mettre à brûler.

« Vous êtes gênée ? me taquina mon époux.

-Non, pas ça… Juste confuse. Je voulais tellement vous parler au sujet d'hier. La raison pour laquelle nous… vous… »

Son souffle sur ma nuque s'éloigna. En détournant la tête, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec lui. Il avait un air soudain très sombre.

« Heu… Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, bien sûr, me dit-il. Dans le feu de l'instant, je n'ai écouté que mes pulsions. Je n'ai pas pris en compte que vous n'étiez peut-être pas prête. Vous êtes si jeune… Et pourtant, la façon dont vous avez réagi hier m'a fait penser à une femme. Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous paraissez être, Mylène.

-Vous trouvez vraiment… ?

- Mes mots sont plus que sincères. »

Je baissai les yeux et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un sourire discret fleurir sur mon visage.

« Alors, je suis bien digne d'être votre épouse ? »

Il attendit avant de répondre :

« Cela ne fait aucun doute… »

Mon sourire fut maigre. Il ne mettait pas vraiment d'enthousiasme dans ses mots.

« Nous devrons continuer ainsi jusqu'à ce que notre héritier naisse, cela dût-il prendre des années, voire même dure jusqu'à ce que l'heure de notre mort arrive… »

Alors qu'il disait tout cela, j'eus mal au fond de moi. Toute saisie à cause de ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers temps, j'en avais oublié la raison de notre union. J'étais la mère porteuse qui allait déterminer l'avenir de la haute société de Meltokio. Etre un Elu était un prestige, en avoir un était un luxe. Une génération sans Elu était tout bonnement nuisible pour celles qui allaient suivre.

« Allez vous mettre en tenue de nuit, Mylène. Je pense que vous devez vous reposer. »

Je lui obéis, acquiesçant brièvement et me débarrassant de son étreinte. Plus tard, lorsque je revins, il était encore là, en chemise de nuit lui aussi, et fixait le vide en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

« Léandre ? » l'interrogeai-je, tout doucement, par peur de le faire sursauter, sûrement. Il tressaillit, et se tourna vers moi. Il me sourit. M'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Votre travail vous harasse t-il, peut-être ? lui demandai-je, par souci de porter plus d'attention à ses occupations.

-Non, cela fait partie de mes devoirs, après tout, dit-il, son regard s'assombrissant soudain. Ma présence est requise en tout moment de la journée, souvent à l'improviste. Le Roi, le Pontife, et les autres hauts dirigeants veulent me voir sans cesse, pour s'occuper des affaires d'Etat. Je n'ai pas un instant à moi, mais peu m'importe. Après tout, j'étais destiné à cette vie depuis la naissance…

-Que dites-vous… ? balbutiai-je, saisie par ses mots.

-Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Considérez seulement que vous êtes chanceuse de posséder la vie que vous menez. Quelquefois, j'envie les jeunes filles de mon rang, qui n'ont pas tant de charges que de garder la maison et avoir des enfants. Je dis vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'étais sidérée. Que pouvait-il envier à mon mode de vie ? J'étais autant en désarroi que lui, ne le sentait-il pas ? Ou essayait-il de m'envoyer un message ? En tout cas, je le trouvais bien optimiste quant à mon propre sort. Pour ne pas sortir un mot utilisé dans le vocabulaire populaire : « gonflé ».

« Vous êtes loin de comprendre ce que je ressens, alors… »murmurai-je, en serrant les pans de ma robe de nuit. Celle-ci était bleu ciel. Je n'avais plus revu la jolie robe rose depuis la nuit de noces. _Quel gâchis…_ me disais-je, intérieurement.

« Allons nous coucher, à présent. »

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et je le suivis.

Les jours suivaient et se ressemblaient tous, sans que je leur prête une quelconque attention. Je participais à la vie au manoir, tandis que mon mari travaillait. Nous n'avions refait qu'une fois notre devoir. Il avait été aussi doux que la première fois, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Je savais que nos ébats se faisaient plus ardents, mais cela sonnait faux. Nos corps ne s'harmonisaient pas. Nous avions été unis sans qu'on prenne en compte nos sentiments. De vrais amoureux y auraient mis les émotions, nous, nos gestes étaient mécaniques, comme appris par cœur. Pour un homme de trente et un ans, Léandre était hésitant. Même s'il lui arrivait de prendre la direction des opérations.

Plusieurs années passèrent ainsi. Je mûrissais, je perdais les rondeurs de l'adolescence pour devenir peu à peu une dame, comme celles qu'on croise à la cour de temps en temps. J'étais moins sous l'influence de mon époux que je ne le pensais. Les jours où il n'était pas là, je pouvais me permettre certains caprices, même s'ils restaient raisonnables. J'avais vingt ans, mon héritier se faisait attendre, et mes parents ainsi que mes beaux-parents commençaient à piaffer d'impatience, sans compter la famille royale et l'Eglise de Martel.

Je savais que j'étais un objet, mais à ce point là…

Pour les satisfaire, nous redoublions d'efforts. Je me réveillais souvent avec des crampes et autres douleurs le matin, et il m'était arrivé de ne pas sortir du lit de toute la journée. L'oppression que nous subissions accentuait notre malaise, à Léandre et moi. Il se faisait plus vieux, même si trente-cinq ans restait un âge respectable. Il avait peur d'échouer et de décevoir sa famille. Mais il était un Elu, et on veillait à ne pas lui porter rancune. Les rumeurs disaient même à la cour que j'étais peut-être stérile.

Mais un enfant ne pouvait pas être conçu comme ça ! Même moi qui n'étais qu'une novice, je savais comment les choses se passaient. Les gens étaient décidément bien pressés.

« Milady, allez-vous bien ? » me demanda une domestique, un beau jour.

Je réfléchissais devant la cheminée du salon, tout en faisant de la broderie. C'était mon occupation depuis un certain moment. Etant petite, Mère m'y avait initiée. Puis Arthémise avait pris le relais. Elle se débrouillait moins bien, mais nous nous amusions beaucoup toutes les deux.

Mon demi-frère avait à présent quatre ans. Arthémise m'envoyait quelquefois des lettres et elle l'y évoquait, avec une pointe d'adoration que je devinais sous sa plume. A présent, elle avait quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Il s'appelait Elliot. J'ignorais à quoi il ressemblait, mais lorsque je m'ennuyais, il m'arrivait de me dresser un portrait de lui dans ma tête, ou de me demander s'il pensait à moi de temps en temps. Mais à quatre ans, il est rare qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à ses soucis personnels. Cela me faisait rire.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondis-je, sans arrêter mon ouvrage.

-Vous m'avez l'air très fatiguée depuis quelques temps. Il est peut-être bon de vous reposer.

-Après avoir passé des jours sans rien faire ? Vos conseils ne m'apportent rien. »

J'avouais que conseiller à quelqu'un de se reposer alors qu'il ne faisait que cela sous prétexte qu'il avait mauvaise mine me faisait pouffer à l'intérieur. Mais je gardais mon calme comme devait le faire la femme de l'Elu.

« Oh… Veuillez me pardonner, Milady. »

Elle s'inclina face à moi et s'en alla à reculons. Je souriais.

Je sortais de temps en temps, mais je finissais par me lasser des révérences et des regards emplis de jalousie qu'on me lançait sur le chemin. Des dames me suivaient partout, se disputant le droit de discuter avec moi. Un seul mot de ma part les faisait roucouler de plaisir, mais je devinais que leur seule intention était de bien paraître aux yeux des autres. Les hommes s'inclinaient majestueusement sur mon passage. Certains d'entre eux étaient très beaux et me lançaient des oeillades éperdues, mais je n'en avais que faire. Le seul homme que j'avais dans ma vie était l'Elu, lui et personne d'autre. Après tout, il fallait respecter les liens sacrés du mariage.

Les visites aussi étaient quasiment identiques. Lorsque les gens voulaient voir l'Elu, je répétais d'une voix morne qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il faudrait revenir une autre fois. Mais certains venaient directement pour moi et me présentaient leurs hommages. Leurs intentions m'irritaient et j'ordonnais à Sébastien de les mettre quasiment à la porte quand ils m'agaçaient. Je ne me plaignais pas de ces visites indésirables à Léandre, puisqu'il était déjà très occupé. La vie de noble était décidément bien fatigante, et je me couchais le soir avec délice pour oublier les évènements de la journée.

Enfin, l'année de mes vingt-cinq ans, tout changea.

Je ne me sentais pas bien depuis quelques semaines, j'étais sans cesse sur le point de pleurer, sans raison la plupart du temps. Les servantes n'avaient de cesse de tenter de me remettre d'aplomb avec des décoctions, mais les médicaments me faisaient vomir. Je tentais d'avoir l'air en bonne santé aux yeux de mon mari qui s'inquiétait. Un beau jour, une domestique entra dans ma chambre alors que j'y étais alitée et m'annonça :

« Monsieur votre époux a convoqué le médecin le plus compétent de la cour pour vous guérir, Milady. Il vient d'arriver.

-Faites-le rentrer, alors, puisque tel est le désir de mon époux, » répondis-je d'une voix lasse.

Il m'était fréquemment arrivé d'être malade. J'avais reçu la visite de ce médecin plusieurs fois. Je pouvais témoigner par expérience qu'il était très compétent. Des gens comme lui, on en trouvait peu. Ses remèdes étaient vraiment efficaces.

« Madame, » me salua t-il, en entrant dans la chambre, et je lui fis un signe de tête.

Il s'avança vers le lit, prit une chaise et s'assit à mon chevet, m'examinant d'abord. Puis il sortit son matériel, et me fit signe de me redresser. Je fis ainsi tout ce qu'il me demandait de faire, souffler, hoqueter, inspirer profondément… Il m'ausculta en long et en large, et après tous ces exercices, il rangea ses affaires et diagnostiqua sur un ton neutre :

« Je pense que ce domaine ne relève plus de la maladie.

-Ah oui ? »

Il me sourit.

« Disons plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une maladie qui ne peut pas vraiment être guérie, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez y mettre un terme immédiatement, ce dont je doute fort.

-Cessez donc de jouer aux devinettes avec moi ! »

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, regarda ailleurs, tourna ses yeux à nouveau vers moi et dit très calmement :

« Vous êtes enceinte, Madame. »

Ma mâchoire devait faire six pieds de long, et j'eus peur qu'elle ne se décroche. Je me sentis pâlir et je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour me persuader qu'il me faisait une mauvaise farce.

« Vous mentez.

-Douteriez-vous de mes capacités à reconnaître les symptômes dont vous êtes pourvue ? »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de me clouer le bec. Je baissais la tête, serrais les draps de mes mains moites. Mon ventre m'obsédait à présent. Dire qu'à l'intérieur, il y avait… ce quelque chose. Mon estomac se tordit comme pour se moquer de moi et de mon manque de perspicacité.

« Je vous laisse le soin d'en référer à votre époux, me dit le docteur. Je suis persuadé qu'il en sera très heureux lui-même. Je suis impatient que vous l'annonciez. »

Il avait un air heureux. Je le regardais s'en aller sans rien dire, toute abasourdie que j'étais. Puis je m'agitais. Léandre, Léandre… Que m'as-tu fait ? Je savais qu'il fallait que ça arrive, mais je redoutais ce moment, et voilà qu'il me sautait en pleine figure.

Le soir, l'Elu surgit dans ma chambre, me croyant endormie, et s'assit à mon chevet. Il me prit la main et son simple toucher suffit à me faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Comment s'est passée votre journée ? me demanda t-il, aimablement.

-B… Bien, et vous ? lui retournai-je, en contemplant ces cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

-Le travail habituel, » et il se mit à rire.

Ses mèches tressautaient sur son crâne. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. Ses yeux miel se plissaient lorsqu'il était amusé, son teint était pur, sans trace d'imperfection. Une telle beauté ne pouvait pas être réelle. Même moi, je me sentais comme une souillure à ses côtés, même si d'après les potins de ces dames nous formions le plus beau couple que le monde ait connu, malgré notre différence d'âge.

Il avait quarante ans… Il allait être père. Je me sentis prise d'un vertige et j'inspirai profondément.

« Vous allez mieux ? »

Sa question me fit revenir à la réalité. Je le fixais. Il soutint mon regard, puis je fis un geste pour m'asseoir et il me tint la main.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire va vous faire un choc, mais, si vous voulez bien m'écouter jusqu'au bout… »

Il plissa le nez de curiosité. Même ainsi il continuait à être parfait.

« Léandre, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. Je n'étais pas si malade ces derniers temps. En réalité, les symptômes signalaient autre chose, qui relève tout de même du domaine de la médecine. »

Je fis une pause puis repris :

« Léandre, au nom du peuple de Tethe'alla et de l'héritage de la famille Wilder, je vous annonce que vous allez bientôt pouvoir affirmer votre paternité. »

* * *

><p>Et hop, second chapitre achevé ! (je crois que j'en avais un peu marre de ne plus publier que des OS, alors bon, faut changer de temps en temps).<p>

Donnez-moi vos avis, s'il vous plaît. Faute d'argent quoi... BAF

Alors, pour un premier lemon (si on peut appeler ça comme ça), moi je dirais qu'il était "soft" (non parce bon quand vous regardez ceux d'autres personnes elles hésitent pas elles. L'expérience sûrement). Je me suis appliquée à faire un truc convenable sans aller dans la vulgarité. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû être un peu évasive... Mais bon, c'est peut-être le seul et unique que je publierais de toute ma carrière de fanfictionneuse (je parle au conditionnel parce que je serais sûrement amenée à ne pas avoir le choix... Hem).

'Fin voilà. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre 3, mais il arrivera, sans aucun doute... Par contre, j'ai aucune idée de la période. Il viendra quand il viendra, et pas "si", je vous le promets. En attendant, je vais continuer l'OS sur le deuxième Cardinal Désian dont vous allez avoir les détails croustillants du passé (sans l'assurance bien sûr que ce soit réellement ce qui s'est passé). Ah, et puis... Il y a l'autre OS de _Tales of Vesperia _que je n'ai pas encore clos. Ah, que des projets et pas assez de temps dans ma courte vie !

Vivez bien les derniers jours de l'année 2011 (2012, la fin du moooooooonde... hem, tout c'qui faut pas inventer...).


	3. Troisième round

Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Normalement, je voulais poster ce chapitre vendredi. J'avais tout prévu dans mon emploi du temps, au retour du lycée, tout ça... Je l'avais terminé juste pour être dans les temps. Malheureusement, un imprévu m'a fait reporter la publication, et du coup, je poste la suite maintenant. D'ailleurs, à cause d'un problème de santé en lien avec l'imprévu, j'ignore si ces temps-ci j'aurais la volonté de m'atteler à l'écriture des fanfictions, et donc, je risque de freiner les publications.

Croyez-moi, ça me désole beaucoup, mais je ferai des efforts ! D'ici un mois, je reprendrai du poil de la bête.

Voici donc le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il ne vous endormira pas. Je le trouve assez banal, sans action véritable... Moi qui voulais mouvementer un peu mon écriture, je la trouve plate, mais enfin, après, ça dépend des points de vue. Cela n'empêchera pas des moments intéressants de surgir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>-Troisième round<strong>

« Avancez donc, » me pressa un valet, en m'incitant à entrer dans la salle où devait se dérouler la cérémonie.

J'étais en sueur, engoncée dans une robe épaisse qui me donnait chaud et me contraignait dans ma démarche. Elle me serrait aussi au niveau de la taille, et je craignais que cela n'ait d'impact sur ma santé.

Les domestiques avaient pris soin de me poudrer davantage que d'habitude, et je me sentais sale, à force de transpirer tandis que mon maquillage coulait légèrement. Nous étions au palais royal de Meltokio, nous devions voir le Roi dans quelques minutes, et Léandre m'attendait impatiemment afin de pouvoir débuter l'audience accordée par Sa Majesté. Si tant est qu' « accordée » soit le mot juste.

Mon corset était serré, mais je me tins droite, et j'entrais fièrement dans le hall où m'attendait mon époux, qui me dévorait des yeux depuis l'annonce que je lui avais faite, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. J'étais encore mal en point, mais la famille royale ne pouvait pas attendre que je me remette. Aussi, les préparatifs s'étaient faits hâtivement.

Quel engouement, juste pour un enfant à venir ! Certes, c'était peut-être bien le prochain Elu, mais il ne s'agissait encore que d'un gamin dont nous ne savions pas encore déterminer l'avenir. Léandre m'avait juré que tout irait bien si je me conduisais honnêtement face à Sa Majesté, mais j'étais tout de même emplie d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas ma première rencontre avec le Roi, mais… Qui sait si je n'allais pas faire un faux-pas qui me vaudrait les foudres de mon mari au retour ?

Léandre n'était pas comme ça. C'était un homme calme et compréhensif, pas une de ces brutes qui dirige sa femme d'une main de fer. Nous n'étions pas chez les paysans et encore moins chez mon père.

Il était là, lui aussi. Fou de joie, seul. Arthémise et mon frère n'étaient pas venus. J'espérais au moins qu'ils fussent là pour le baptême du nouveau-né. Mon père n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accéder à ma requête, car je ne vivais plus sous son autorité.

Tandis que j'avançais vers lui, mon époux me tendit galamment son bras, en vue d'entrer dans la salle du trône, tandis que derrière nous une escorte de chevaliers et de nobles se formait, impatients d'assister à l'audience comme s'ils se rendaient au théâtre ou au colisée. Tout ce monde ne me convenait pas du tout mais je cachais tant bien que mal mon malaise.

« Nous allons commencer, » annonça quelqu'un, dans la foule.

En rangée bien serrée derrière le couple que nous étions, les privilégiés se tinrent droit, et nous nous préparâmes à entrer, assistant à l'ouverture des portes qui nous permettrait de faire un pas en direction de Sa Majesté. C'était le moment.

La salle du trône était majestueuse. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi luxueux depuis le manoir Wilder. Tout était fait dans le bon goût, sans excès, et brûlait moins les yeux que les décorations de la propriété de l'Elu. La magnificence ornait chaque statue d'or qui nous apparaissait, et le plafond surélevé nous observait avec bienveillance et sévérité à la fois. Des couloirs connectaient l'endroit aux autres quartiers du château, et un superbe tapis rouge s'étalait dans toute sa beauté au sol. Les gardes royaux formaient un alignement parfait autour dudit tapis jusqu'au trône se situant en bout de parcours. Les personnalités importantes de Tethe'alla étaient toutes réunies ici, allant du Pontife jusqu'à la jeune princesse Hilda, tout juste âgée de neuf ans. Le Roi se trouvait au milieu de ce groupement. Il nous regarda arriver de son regard impassible, mais dans lequel brillait une quelconque étincelle… J'ai dû rêver.

Léandre me tenait fermement le bras. Je me crus revenue à notre cérémonie de mariage, neuf années auparavant, mais je me forçais de ne pas laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Il ne fallait pas que je déplaise au Roi et encore moins à son entourage, ou cela me vaudrait des misères. Je laissais un sourire mécanique se dessiner sur mon visage. Tous les yeux convergeaient vers moi.

Une fois parvenus à sa hauteur, nous nous inclinâmes révérencieusement, et alors il se leva. Il fit signe à tous les gens derrière nous de s'écarter, et tous lui obéirent. De toute façon, qui voudrait se monter devant le Roi ? Il était tellement imposant, le moindre de ses regards nous intimidait. Personne ne savait quel âge il avait, mais il avait encore du temps devant lui pour diriger la politique du Royaume. De sa voix profonde, il nous ordonna de nous relever.

Il nous observa longuement, sans mot dire, comme s'il cherchait à nous enregistrer dans sa mémoire. Ce fut sur moi qu'il s'attarda en particulier, plissant les yeux, mais toujours sans faire montre de ses émotions.

« Voici donc l'épouse de l'Elu de Tethe'alla. »

Nous ne dîmes rien. Tant qu'il ne nous avait pas donné la parole, il ne fallait rien répondre.

« Je me souviens bien de vous… Depuis la cérémonie de mariage. Je constate que vous n'avez pas changé. Nous avons devant nous la plus belle femme qu'il nous soit donné de rencontrer. »

Tous acquiescèrent à cette remarque, y compris la Reine, qui n'en était pas moins élégante, elle aussi, et la Princesse Hilda, dont les yeux pétillaient sans qu'elle puisse se retenir. Le Roi continua sur sa lancée :

« Nous n'étions d'accord pour nous revoir que lorsque l'évènement tant attendu par le peuple de Tethe'alla ainsi que toute la haute société de Meltokio serait annoncé. C'est chose faite, à présent. Vous avez fait du bon travail. »

Cette phrase me faisait penser à une mission dont nous nous serions acquittés et ne fit qu'augmenter ma répugnance pour cette vie que je n'avais pas voulue.

Mon père me souriait. Un vrai sourire pleinement satisfait, très fier. J'avais rempli mon devoir à ses yeux.

« Toutes mes félicitations à l'Elu ainsi qu'à la famille Wilder, qui occupe le rang le plus élevé du Royaume depuis des générations. La nouvelle nous comble tous. Dans peu de temps, nous ferons l'annonce au peuple qui laissera éclater sa propre joie. »

Le Pontife affichait un petit rictus. Je le vis reprendre contenance pour faire bonne figure. Peut-être mijotait-il quelque chose…

« Tous, vous pouvez disposer, clama le Roi. Seul l'Elu, son épouse et sa famille proche peuvent rester ici. »

Suite à ces mots, la salle du trône fut désertée en quelques secondes, bien que l'on devinât des mines déçues sur le visage de certains. Seuls mon père, Léandre, sa famille, celle du Roi, le Pontife et moi-même restâmes. Je me sentais intimidée. J'étais à l'origine une jeune femme de bas rang. L'effet aurait-il été le même pour une paysanne vivant à la campagne ?

« Mylène Wilder. »

Le Roi avait dit mon nom d'une voix profonde. Il me regardait sans laisser trace de son intérêt sur son visage. Je restai droite, dans une position respectueuse, baissant les yeux afin d'admettre ma soumission.

« Vous ne devez pas craindre de me manquer de respect. Vous pouvez relever les yeux. »

Ignorant mon expression perplexe, il se tourna vers Léandre :

« Le bonheur qui vous anime est aussi le nôtre, Elu. Nous attendons cet enfant avec la plus grande impatience, et l'accueil que nous lui ferons dans ce monde sera plus que vénérable. Chaque Elu a le droit à sa cérémonie. Celle-ci aura lieu au cours de son baptême.

Mon mari s'inclina, un demi-sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres, comme s'il se rappelait un souvenir lointain qui restait néanmoins flou. Puis, voyant que le Roi nous congédiait, il me tendit la main, et je la saisis, tandis que nous nous inclinions une dernière fois en guise de salut. Alors que nous étions sur le point de partir, un petit bruit de pas précipités retentit, tandis que la Reine s'exclamait « Hilda ! » sur un ton agacé.

Quelque chose me tira la manche, et je me retournai. C'était la petite Princesse, qui me fixait de ses yeux emplis d'admiration. Elle s'empara de la main qui n'était pas tenue par l'Elu et la serra très fort, comme pour s'imprégner de mon toucher. Je la contemplai sans cacher ma surprise.

« Bonne chance. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, Dame Mylène, » murmura t-elle, avant de me lâcher.

Elle revint vers sa mère qui posa une main sur son épaule avant de nous sourire avec un air d'excuse que je ne comprenais pas, tandis que le Roi semblait indifférent au spectacle. Léandre m'entraîna et nous quittâmes la salle du trône pour de bon.

« Elle vous aime beaucoup, je crois, » me dit-il, alors que nous montions dans le carrosse qui devait nous ramener au manoir.

« La Princesse ? Je… Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention de sa part… » balbutiai-je, encore toute étourdie.

Il me sourit, l'air touché :

« N'oubliez pas que malgré son statut, ce n'est encore qu'une enfant qui a besoin d'un modèle. A cet âge, sa mère est censée s'imposer, mais c'est vous qu'elle a décidé de prendre pour exemple. C'est un grand honneur, ne l'oubliez pas. Cela pourra vous permettre d'obtenir des privilèges si vous lui plaisez à ce point, » expliqua t-il.

Je me sentis gênée. Hilda avait l'air de m'apprécier, certes, mais je ne me voyais clairement pas comme une figure exemplaire. De plus, l'idée d'abuser d'elle à cause des sentiments qu'elle avait envers moi ne me plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas un objet, que diable ! La vie dans la famille royale était-elle plus compliquée encore que la mienne ? Dans ce cas, je ne pouvais pas envier le sort de la petite.

« Nous sommes arrivés. Permettez-moi de descendre en premier pour vous permettre de prendre ma main. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. Tandis qu'il descendait à terre et me tendait le bras pour que je le saisisse tout en posant mes pieds sur le sol avec la plus grande précaution, je me sentis défaillir et j'eus bien des peines à ne pas faiblir.

« Vous êtes pâle… me fit-il remarquer.

-Vous… Vous croyez ? demandai-je, en tâtant mon front pour voir si je n'avais pas de fièvre.

-Allez vous reposer. Je sais que la situation est dure pour vous. Je vous rejoindrai après. »

**~oOo~**

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, tentant de somnoler pour pouvoir récupérer. Mon ventre me faisait mal par moments, et j'avais des vertiges, quelquefois la chaleur qui me montait aux joues. J'avais été soulagée de me débarrasser de mon corset. Mais même allongée, je ne me sentais toujours pas à l'aise.

C'était cet enfant qui provoquait tout ça. Est-ce que c'était ça, attendre un bébé ? Je voulais dire, une mère subissait-elle ces tourments lorsque l'embryon se formait ? Si c'était cela, alors je priais pour qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon, afin de ne plus avoir à porter l'héritier du titre et des biens familiaux. Dire qu'à seize ans, j'étais déjà supposée tomber enceinte. J'ignorais si, à cet âge, j'aurais su supporter ces malaises. Seize ans… J'en étais tellement loin, maintenant… Neuf ans passaient si vite…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma, et quelqu'un s'approcha du lit, se pencha et me caressa les cheveux. Ma tête émergea d'entre les couvertures. Léandre.

« Vous irez mieux, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

-Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans cet état…

-D'après le médecin qui vous a consulté, cela doit bien faire trois ou quatre bonnes semaines, presque un mois, me confia t-il, en souriant. Cela dépend si vous avez eu vos règles à un moment précis, ce qui a fait que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte…

-Cela va faire bientôt un mois, effectivement, soufflai-je. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'en apercevoir…

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Soyez forte, Mylène. Vous êtes ma femme, après tout, et vous portez notre trésor au fond de vous. »

Je souriais, bien que faiblement. Prenant cela pour une approbation, il sourit à son tour et faillit se pencher, comme pour m'embrasser. Mais il s'abstint, et sa main qui caressait mes cheveux les quitta pour se poser sur le rebord du lit.

« Dormez, à présent. Cela est préférable pour votre santé… »

Je fermai les yeux alors tout doucement.

**~oOo~**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés. Mon ventre s'était arrondi, bien que ce ne fût pas encore très visible. Les servantes étaient fébriles, prenant garde à ne pas serrer mon corset trop fort. Le fait que j'eus gagné autant en tour de taille les affolait, et il fallait d'urgence m'acheter de nouvelles tenues pour que je sois à l'aise à l'intérieur. J'appréciais cette attention. Elle me permettait d'oublier mes tracas, entre les visites du médecin qui venait fréquemment vérifier mon état de santé et de personnes diverses et variées, allant de la famille proche au plus humble noble du quartier. J'étais épuisée de toutes ces visites, et je n'en finissais plus de faire des siestes. A quatre mois de grossesse, j'ignorais quelle était l'évolution d'un fœtus humain dans le ventre de sa mère, et pour cela je consultais des manuels dans la bibliothèque royale. La Princesse venait me rendre visite, accompagnée de sa nourrice et de ses suivantes, me regardant lire sans comprendre ce qui était écrit. Je pensais que pour elle, il valait mieux. Je souriais souvent en me disant que cette enfant, supérieure à moi en statut, avait le même âge qu'Elliot, et je la considérais un peu comme la petite sœur que je n'avais pas eue, même si je me gardais bien de le dire. Il était grotesque de le dire, mais ce petit bout de femme qui possédait du sang royal dans les veines m'intimidait assez, et je ne manquais jamais de respect envers son Altesse, même si elle m'incitait à me comporter familièrement avec elle avec ses mots d'enfant autoritaire :

« Veuillez donc cesser vos marques de respect ! Vous êtes plus vieille que moi, vous savez ! »

Il y avait de quoi rire.

Après mes visites à la bibliothèque royale, je me rendais, seule ou en bonne compagnie, à l'église pour trouver la paix en ce lieu saint. Moi qui ne croyais pas en Martel me mettais soudain à la prier comme jamais, comme si le simple fait que mon enfant fût l'Elu me convainquait qu'elle existait réellement. Quelquefois, un prêtre ou un clerc traversait le chœur, veillant à ne pas troubler la paix de ce lieu, et faisait mine de ne pas me voir. Je les remerciais pour leur indifférence. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas me fixer avec des yeux ronds dès qu'ils me reconnaissaient.

Ce jour-là, j'y allai seule, et ne dérogeant pas à mes habitudes, je m'assis sur le banc au premier rang, juste devant l'autel, et je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller au sentiment de sécurité qui m'animait lorsque je marmonnais une ébauche de prière à l'intention de la Déesse. Cette paix ne dura pas longtemps, lorsque je sentis un mouvement, tout proche de moi, qui me fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

J'étais assez mécontente d'être dérangée dans mon office, mais je me tus en voyant l'intrus qui m'avait dérangée.

C'était un assez bel homme, au regard doux et aux cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, qui me regardait avec une expression d'excuse, comme pour me demander muettement pardon d'avoir fait un mauvais mouvement. Nous nous regardâmes longuement, puis il s'assit à mes côtés sans rien dire et le silence s'installa entre nous durant un bon moment.

Sa présence à mes côtés me déconcentrait. Ce jour-là, je n'adressai aucune prière à la Déesse Martel. Lui non plus, j'imaginais. Je ne savais s'il me fallait faire le premier pas, et je savais que si je ne faisais rien, au bout d'un moment, l'un de nous finirait par se lever et s'en aller, détruisant ainsi toutes nos chances de faire connaissance.

M'avait-il reconnue comme étant la femme de l'Elue ? Mon ventre n'était pas une preuve de ce statut. Après tout, des dizaines de femmes nobles comme moi étaient tombées enceintes à la même période, et cela ne fournissait donc aucune preuve. Mais pourquoi me soucier de mon grade ? Pour une fois que je pouvais parler civilement avec quelqu'un, il ne fallait pas me priver.

J'ouvris alors la bouche pour dire la première chose qui me passait par la tête :

« Je ne crois pas vous reconnaître. Vous venez souvent en cette église ? »

Je ne savais si ce que je venais de dire en valait la peine ou pas. Mais cela porta ses fruits. L'homme tourna sa tête vers moi. Il avait la carrure d'un noble. Ses vêtements étaient la preuve même de son appartenance à la classe sociale. Je devais même dire qu'il devait faire partie de la très haute société, car même les nobles de basse catégorie comme moi auparavant ne pouvaient se payer la tenue qu'il portait. J'espérais que ce ne fût pas un de ces présomptueux qui passaient leur temps à renifler et à plisser le nez de dégoût dès que quelqu'un qui semblait bien moins luxueusement vêtu qu'eux passait, et en parallèle à jouer aux hypocrites avec leurs supérieurs.

« Je viens en cette église un jour par semaine. Prier Martel est important pour le salut de nos âmes. »

Je ne comprenais pas trop, mais je pris le temps d'assimiler cette phrase. Le ton sur lequel elle était dite était si doux… Agréable à l'oreille. La voix de cet homme n'avait rien en commun avec les accents hauts perchés des autres gentilshommes de la cour. Je voulais l'entendre encore une fois.

« Il en va de même pour moi, répondis-je. Je pense que prier m'aide à supporter chaque jour qui passe avec un peu plus de force. Ces temps-ci, il s'agit de mon seul loisir, car mon mari est trop occupé pour avoir le temps de se préoccuper de moi et la présence d'autres personnes m'étouffe… La paix de ce lieu me procure la tranquillité que je n'ai pas ailleurs. »

Il me prêta plus d'intérêt à l'entente de ce discours. La curiosité illuminait son regard, à présent :

« Seriez-vous… Dame Mylène Wilder? m'interrogea t-il, comme s'il doutait.

-C'est moi-même, souris-je.

-Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer en ce lieu, dame Mylène. Les rumeurs ne mentaient pas, vous êtes encore plus belle que je ne l'imaginais. »

Il paraissait enthousiaste. Mais cet enthousiasme était différent de celui que ressentaient les personnes qui se trouvaient pour la première fois devant une personne appréciée et célèbre. Non, l'impression qu'il me donnait, c'était de rencontrer une personne dont un ami lui aurait parlé, et sur qui il serait tombé tout à fait par hasard. La circonstance était alors de la saluer cordialement.

« Je m'appelle Brian Eylan, trésorier de Sa Majesté le Roi de Tethe'alla. Je dirige aussi les affaires financières de ce royaume, » me dit-il, en se levant et en s'inclinant profondément devant moi.

J'étais bouleversée de rencontrer un tel personnage face à moi, mais je lui rendis son salut. Il se releva et me fit un de ses plus charmants sourires, déclarant de sa voix douce et limpide qu'il partageait la joie de notre couple, à Léandre et moi-même, d'attendre un enfant que tout le monde guettait avec impatience. Je le remerciais.

Il s'avéra, tandis que nous retournions dans les quartiers nobles après avoir quitté l'église où nous n'avions plus rien à faire, que Brian était un parfait interlocuteur, et que je pouvais converser avec lui sur toutes sortes de sujets, qu'il analysait fort intelligemment. Nous devînmes vite amis, et je me rendis compte que pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la très haute société, je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec quelqu'un appartenant à cette classe sociale, pas même Léandre. Une preuve encore pour dire que Brian était véritablement un cas à part.

Je me couchais le soir, toute rêveuse, l'esprit plus léger que tous les autres jours. Je percevais l'avenir sous un jour meilleur, maintenant que quelqu'un qui me comprenait avait fait irruption dans ma vie, comme si Martel avait répondu à mes attentes muettement prononcées. En fermant les yeux, je lui adressais une prière de remerciement. _Merci, Déesse Martel… ou qui que vous soyez qui m'ayez exaucée… Je vous suis très humblement reconnaissante…_

**~oOo~**

Je revoyais Brian plusieurs fois par la suite, dans les mois suivants. Souvent, lorsque Léandre n'était pas là. Je ne prenais jamais le risque de le recevoir dans notre manoir, mais nous nous promenions souvent ensemble, débattant sur des sujets qui nous préoccupaient, ou évoquant les derniers potins de la cour en riant de certains d'entre eux ou parlant plus sérieusement d'autres. Chaque heure passée avec cet homme me faisait l'effet d'une petite récréation. Il prenait garde à ne pas me brusquer, à cause de ma grossesse plus que visible, à présent. Le peuple, le monde entier était au courant, et attendait le jour venu où le prochain Elu viendrait au monde. Lui, il survolait ce sujet, s'enquérant de mon état lorsque nous nous revoyions et partant ensuite sur autre chose. Il me considérait comme une personne normale et j'aimais cela. Il n'avait ni femme ni enfant, vivait seul avec ses domestiques, mais nourrissait l'espoir de rencontrer l'épouse qui saurait tenir son logis et élever ses enfants dans un avenir proche. Je ne pouvais que lui souhaiter cela. Il était temps, à l'âge de quarante ans. Toutefois, son apparence lui en donnait trente. Il semblait encore jeune et noble, mais l'expérience se cachait sous ses traits. Trésorier du royaume n'était pas une fonction aisée, après tout. Il passait beaucoup de temps à son travail, et il n'avait que peu de loisirs. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais quitté Meltokio. Son travail exigeait beaucoup de sa personne, mais il s'en accommodait car il avait été préparé à cela depuis l'enfance. Il possédait un mental plus fort que le mien ou celui de Léandre.

« Ma famille possède de très nombreuses terres dans diverses régions de Tethe'alla. Elle occupe le troisième rang parmi les familles les plus nobles du royaume, après les Wilder et la famille royale elle-même. Elle occupe une place très importante au sein des affaires mondiales depuis des générations, et il faut qu'elle se perpétue dans les siècles à venir, voilà pourquoi il me faut trouver une épouse, afin qu'elle me donne un héritier qui puisse reprendre mon flambeau. Il faut que ce soit une femme appartenant à la très haute société, possédant une dot importante. Je vais souvent en visite chez les familles des jeunes filles à marier. Mais elles manquent de maturité et je ne veux pas les incomber d'une charge trop lourde. Je cherche une femme forte qui saura être là lorsque les difficultés pèseront sur moi…

-Vous prônez beaucoup la solidarité, fis-je remarquer, étonnée par son discours.

-Je n'appellerais pas ça de la solidarité… me corrigea t-il. Disons plutôt… que c'est un besoin essentiel, et c'est cela qui nous a permis d'occuper les fonctions pendant si longtemps. Certains devoirs demandent tellement de votre force que pouvez y laisser la vie. »

Il l'avait dit tout à fait sérieusement, même si j'eus du mal à le croire. A ce point… ? Je repensais à la situation de Léandre, qui n'était guère enviable non plus. Je m'en voulus alors. Il fallait que je sois davantage près de lui, pour le consoler, le rassurer, l'aimer si nécessaire… Il fallait que je me rattrape dès ce soir.

Nous continuions ainsi à discuter, en admirant les parterres fleuris du grand parc, et la statue qui s'élevait au centre de la place, représentant un duc oublié qui avait dû révolutionner une phase quelconque de l'histoire de la monarchie… Nous nous quittâmes au crépuscule, et je rejoignis les servantes qui m'avaient escortée et qui devaient me raccompagner. Elles humaient les fleurs qui dégageaient un délicieux parfum, et gloussaient entre elles. Lorsqu'elles me virent arriver, elle reprirent le masque de la soumission et arrangèrent leur position, attendant un mot de ma part. Je dis alors qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Léandre revint le soir, comme à son habitude, et fut assez étonné lorsque je l'enlaçais avec affection.

« Mylène, vous… Vous devez surveiller votre état. L'accouchement n'est prévu que dans peu de temps, et…

-Nous avons le temps, Léandre, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez tendance à vous faire beaucoup de souci ces derniers temps. Est-ce à cause de votre travail ? »

Je fis signe à Sébastien et aux domestiques de s'en aller et je tirai mon mari vers les fauteuils, où je le fis asseoir dans l'un d'eux avant de prendre celui d'en face. Il paraissait tout étonné de recevoir autant d'attention . J'en ressentis une légère culpabilité. Il avait sûrement été habitué à ma réserve, et de ce fait il ne m'en avait pas sifflé un mot. Ce soir, j'allais devoir combler toutes ces années où je n'avais pas fait ce que j'étais en train de faire.

« Le travail demande des exigences, c'est le lot de tout noble occupant les fonctions les plus importantes, me confia t-il. De ce côté-là, je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez y remédier, surtout que vous devez surveiller votre santé, en ce moment. N'est-il pas ? »

Je passais brièvement la main sur mon ventre enflé avant de revenir à lui.

« N'hésitez pas à parler de vous, chaque soir s'il le faut, Léandre. Cela fait depuis plusieurs années que vous gardez vos douleurs pour vous, et cela n'est pas bon pour le moral. Les confidences ne s'expriment pas que dans le contact, vous savez… Il faut les mots, aussi, et qui sait comme les mots procurent davantage de plaisir que la chair… »

J'esquissais un sourire triste et il sourit à ma tirade.

« Vous avez de ces tournures, Mylène… Je ne vous l'avais encore jamais fait remarquer auparavant, mais vous semblez aimer les livres et les grands poètes.

-A la folie, Léandre. Avant notre mariage, mon père s'occupait lui-même de mon éducation. Il souhaitait la limiter à l'essentiel : les devoirs d'épouse, la couture et les connaissances basiques tout au plus, tels que l'arithmétique et l'Histoire… Mais ma mère possédait une quantité importante de livres qu'elle a dû emporter après sa répudiation. Je les dévorais comme il n'était pas possible. Seulement… Je n'avais pas beaucoup de distractions, après son départ, et je devais m'en tenir aux règles que Père m'instaurait…

-Je vois… acquiesça t-il, l'air compatissant.

-Monsieur votre père vous élevait autrement ? me risquai-je à mon tour.

-Je le pense bien… Il m'initiait à mon devoir d'Elu, et à côté ma mère me gâtait beaucoup. Je pense avoir été un petit garçon vaniteux étant enfant. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous auriez reconnu l'homme que je suis maintenant à travers ce portrait. Mais j'ai mûri et j'ai su alors à quel devoir j'étais destiné. J'ai modifié mon caractère afin qu'il sied plus à ma fonction d'Elu. Pour moi, choisir une épouse a été compliqué, à cause de ce que vous savez, mais votre père nous a bien volontiers accordé votre main. Le Roi lui-même l'avait décidé, mais je suis sûr que même sans, n'importe quelle famille du royaume aurait accepté en fermant les yeux sur la dot.

-Si vous aviez été un homme de bas rang, sans aucune distinction sociale, voire même un paysan, comment auriez-vous pris le fait que l'on vous prête moins, voire pas du tout d'attention que quand vous êtes Elu ? »

Il assimila ma question, puis esquissa un sourire. Il fit un léger mouvement d'épaules et se passa un doigt sous le menton, tandis que ses cheveux s'éparpillaient sur sa tête. Ils étaient plus sombres, à présent que l'obscurité tombait dans le salon et qu'il était temps d'allumer les lampes. J'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient même légèrement poussé. Mais je ne fis aucune remarque, car j'attendais ma réponse.

« J'aurais été sûrement en train de pester contre la vie et ces nobles qui se croient tout permis pendant que des gens comme moi trimons à leur place dans les champs. Mais sûrement me serais-je dit aussi que ma vie vaut mieux que celle qu'ils mènent, en haut, car elle exigera moins de nos capacités. N'avez-vous jamais rêvé d'une telle vie, Mylène, où vous vivriez dans la plus extrême pauvreté mais ne vous empêcheriez pas pour autant d'être heureuse ?

-Et comment… J'y ai pensé jour et nuit pendant seize ans, avant la cérémonie de mariage. J'ai rêvé que je m'exilais, loin de cette vie, et que je me mélangeais au peuple, déguisée en paysanne, et que partout où j'allais, je me présentais comme étant Myllie…

-N'est-il pas étonnant que nous nous mettions à rêver d'en bas, pendant qu'eux-mêmes envient notre position ?

-Echangeons nos places, alors, et nous saurons quel est le plus dur, pour nous comme pour eux. »

Le majordome vint nous avertir que la table était montée et que le repas était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que nous pour nous installer.

Ce soir-là, Léandre, qui picorait comme un petit oiseau d'habitude, mangea avec plus d'appétit qu'il en était coutume, et tous, nous nous en trouvâmes surpris. Moi aussi, je mangeais, songeant à ces morceaux d'aliments que je partageais avec l'enfant qui vivait à l'intérieur de moi. Je faisais attention à mon alimentation, et les domestiques se montraient rigoureux dans la préparation des repas. Chaque fois, je les remerciais, avant de me laisser emmener pour me vêtir d'une robe de nuit avant l'heure du coucher.

Je n'étais pas seule, dans le lit, ce soir. Léandre était avec moi. Alors que d'habitude, nos rapports se limitaient à nos devoirs à présent accomplis, il se permit de me toucher, une dernière fois, et de me faire vivre une ultime nuit, comme je n'en vivrai jamais plus.

**~oOo~**

La sage-femme avait été stricte : seul le mari, s'il le souhaitait, pouvait tenir compagnie à l'accouchée. Léandre n'y manqua pas, et il resta avec moi tout le temps que dura ma douleur. Je serrais sa main très fort, sans crier, éjectant la chose hors de mon corps, la suppliant en pensée d'abréger la souffrance qu'elle me faisait subir. Quelquefois, des gémissements m'échappaient, tandis que le médecin m'ordonnait de rester calme tout en extrayant l'enfant à naître. Mais je restais forte, et il advint ce qu'il devait arriver.

On enveloppa le nourrisson dans les langes, tandis que celui-ci pleurait. On lui coupa le cordon ombilical, on le nettoya. Il se devait d'être beau pour son entrée dans le monde. Enfin, on appela le père qui accueillit son fils dans ses bras forts, bien que maladroits. Je n'avais jamais vu Léandre aussi désorienté, indécis. Il n'était pas paralysé pour autant, mais ce devait être le choc de savoir qu'il avait, tout contre lui, celui qui devait être son fils.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha, tenant notre enfant, les yeux brillants. Je reprenais mon souffle, me remettant des douleurs de l'enfantement. Il me sourit, et murmura, si bas qu'il me fallait tendre l'oreille pour entendre :

« Tu as vu ça, Mylène ? Il a tes yeux… »

C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait de me tutoyer, mais le plus étonnant n'était pas là. La première chose qu'avait vu Léandre, c'était la couleur des yeux, brièvement aperçue, sans doute, car le bébé fermait résolument ses paupières, peu habitué à la lumière du jour. Je me fichais bien de la couleur des yeux, moi. Car ce que mon époux n'avait pas remarqué, c'est qu'au moment de naître, j'avais vu des mèches rousses sur le crâne du nourrisson. Comme celles de son père… Je me sentis toute étourdie.

C'était un garçon. L'héritier d'une longue lignée d'Elus depuis les siècles des siècles. Cela donnait le vertige, quand on y songeait. Ainsi qu'il en était coutume, il fallait lui choisir un nom digne pour l'occasion. C'était au père que revenait ce devoir, et son cerveau devait tourner à plein régime pour chercher une identité à son fils, malgré l'émotion qui, je le voyais, le submergeait. Au bout d'un moment, sûr de son choix, il me jeta un bref coup d'œil, me sourit, et demanda au médecin si l'on pouvait faire entrer le reste de la famille.

Pour la circonstance, il n'y avait que Messire et Madame Wilder qui étaient là. Mon père ne devait pas tarder à venir, et un émissaire du Roi se tenait là, aussi, se faisant discret. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, me jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil et rivèrent tous leurs regards sur l'Elu.

« Père, Mère, je vous présente votre petit-fils. Zélos Wilder. »

Je fus assez étonnée du choix de son prénom, mais un léger sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Zélos était le nom d'un poème que j'avais aimé, étant enfant, et qui parlait d'un dieu quelconque symbolisant le zèle. Je n'en avais parlé qu'une seule fois à Léandre, et pourtant, c'était à cela qu'il avait pensé. Pour moi.

Madame Wilder renifla quelque peu, elle aussi assez surprise des goûts de son fils, mais ne dit rien. Il était en règle de ne pas faire part de ses pensées à un moment aussi important de notre vie. Monsieur, quant à lui, acquiesça légèrement, passant un doigt sur la joue du bébé avec un sourire presque nostalgique, comme s'il revenait au jour même où il avait tenu son propre enfant dans ses bras. Il semblait déjà aimer Zélos.

« Félicitations, dit l'émissaire du Roi. La famille royale vous accorde ses plus sincères vœux de bonheur, et sera présente au baptême du jeune héritier des Wilder. Celui-ci se déroulera dans une semaine, à l'église. Nous vous accordons ce temps pour vous remettre des émotions des derniers instants. »

Ayant tiré une profonde révérence, l'homme recula et s'en alla, le tout dans le plus grand souci du respect.

La réunion familiale dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que vienne mon père. La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant fut non pas de s'enquérir du nouveau-né, mais de se diriger vers mon lit et m'enlacer avec brusquerie. J'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction. Jamais mon père n'avait fait montre d'un geste d'affection envers moi, preuve en était qu'il me pressait contre sa poitrine avec gaucherie. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants, était plus bedonnant que par le passé, mais je me surpris à aimer me blottir contre lui, du moins jusqu'à ce que je sentisse une douleur qui me fit gémir. Aussitôt, il me lâcha, et me jeta un regard mouillé avant de se tourner vers son gendre et ses parents. Ces derniers le fixaient avec une moue condescendante, comme si le simple fait d'enlacer sa fille ne figurait pas dans les bonnes mœurs. Il s'inclina devant l'Elu qui tenait toujours notre fils dans ses bras.

« Votre joie est aussi celle de votre belle-famille, Elu, et nous ne manquerons pas de nous présenter à la cérémonie de baptême. J'espère que ma fille se sera montrée à la hauteur de vos attentes, et que l'héritier est sain et apte à gérer ses fonctions futures…

-Je vous remercie, Messire, dit Léandre. Votre fille a sûrement obéi à ses devoirs mieux que vous ne le croyez, et mon fils n'a pas encore acquis son statut d'Elu. Cela n'adviendra que si l'Elu en titre meurt, comme il en a été le cas pour mon oncle qui m'a cédé sa place. »

Père se releva, adressa un sourire radieux à mon mari et se pencha pour observer l'enfant. Celui-ci dormait profondément, les poings serrés et la respiration régulière. Sa bouche minuscule était légèrement ouverte et il s'en échappait un petit filet de salive. Du peu qu'on en voyait, on pouvait quand même constater que Zélos était beau et bien portant. Tout d'un coup je ressentis le besoin de le voir.

Les nouveaux grands-parents s'en allèrent finalement, nous laissant seuls, et Léandre s'approcha de notre lit, veillant à ne pas brusquer le nourrisson. Doucement, il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur et m'indiqua d'un geste si je voulais prendre le bébé. Je tendis les bras en signe de réponse, et avec une infinie précaution, il me le cala dans le creux de mon coude, tandis que je le supportais avec l'autre main. Je baissai la tête pour le regarder, lui, mon fils, l'enfant issu de mon union avec l'Elu, et le détaillai tant que cela m'était possible : il avait les yeux fermés, et ses cheveux, bien que fins, étaient bel et bien visibles, promettant de s'épanouir en une chevelure chatoyante dans l'avenir. Je lui caressai doucement ses mèches, comme je l'avais trop peu souvent fait avec son père, et me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front. Je voulais rester avec lui encore un temps, quand enfin il se réveilla, cligna de ses paupières à répétition et tordit son visage en une grimace qui se changea en pleurs et en vagissements.

« Je pense qu'il a faim. J'ai engagé la nourrice il y a une semaine, et je l'ai fait quérir aujourd'hui même. Elle doit attendre en bas. Je vais appeler un domestique pour qu'il emmène notre fils.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le nourrir moi-même ? »

Il me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Mylène, vous savez bien qu'il n'est pas coutumier pour une femme de rang noble de donner le sein elle-même à ses enfants. C'est le travail des domestiques et des paysans. »

Ces paroles me firent taire, et je restai muette jusqu'à ce que vienne la servante qui me prit l'enfant des bras. Au passage, je me souvenais avoir vu qu'effectivement, ses yeux étaient bleus. Comme les miens… Que j'avais hérités aussi de ma mère. Je me demandais si toutefois ce n'était un mirage, parce que ses iris pouvaient bien prendre une couleur définitive toute autre. Je ne savais qu'en penser.

« Reposez-vous, Mylène. Les sages-femmes vont revenir d'ici une demi-heure. En attendant, il faut vous remettre… »

Obéissant à mon époux, je fermai les yeux et laissai la somnolence me submerger, faute de pouvoir dormir complètement.

**~oOo~**

Les jours suivants, alors que je restais en convalescence dans notre chambre conjugale, nous reçûmes beaucoup d'invités, de missives, de cadeaux nous félicitant de la naissance de notre héritier. Le majordome ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il ouvrait la porte du hall d'entrée, et les paquets envahissaient le salon, la moitié n'étant pas ouverts, tandis que les servantes avaient un mal fou à tout ranger. Le courrier ne se triait pas, lui non plus, et il arrivait que les lettres importantes se mélangent aux vœux de bonheur, causant le plus grand désordre dans les affaires. Le Pontife n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accorder du repos à l'Elu, le temps que tout se remette en place, et il passait donc davantage de temps avec moi, même s'il préférait gazouiller avec Zélos.

Je n'avais jamais vu cette facette de sa personnalité. Paternel, pour ne pas dire « papa gâteau ». Je n'avais pas souvenir que mon père se fût comporté ainsi avec moi, et je pouffais de rire lorsque je l'imaginais en train de jouer avec Elliot, à quatre pattes sur le tapis du salon et un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Il s'amusait de voir le petit saisir son pouce avec ses petites mains et le mettre à sa bouche, suçotant le bout comme s'il s'agissait d'une tétine. Lorsque je les voyais tous les deux, je constatai déjà des points communs, pas seulement du point de vue physique. Ils avaient le même sourire, la même expression malicieuse. Notre fils promettait déjà d'être un polisson, bien que son père soutînt qu'il le serait d'une toute autre manière que lui étant enfant. Les cheveux roux, inutiles d'en parler. Combien de fois ne les avais-je pas décrits, comme pour imprimer cette image à l'intérieur de moi ?

Le baptême eut lieu quelques jours encore plus tard, le temps que l'ordre fût rétabli dans nos affaires, et que moi-même fusse sur pied. Nous devions nous préparer pour la circonstance, et je vêtis la robe la plus pure qui soit, dotée de parures immaculées, comme il fallait en porter durant ce type de cérémonie religieuse. Léandre hocha la tête en me voyant tandis que derrière lui deux servantes s'occupaient d'installer Zélos dans son berceau, avec d'infinies précautions. Le petit gazouillait, sans se poser la question de savoir où on allait l'emmener. On l'enveloppa dans des langes et il fut prêt à venir à son tour à sa propre cérémonie. Un valet vint nous avertir que le carrosse qui devait nous conduire à l'église était devant le manoir, et que le cocher nous attendait. Léandre me tendit galamment son bras et je répondis à son invitation, me préparant à avancer avec lui, avec derrière nous le serviteur qui porterait le berceau. Il m'aida à monter et vint me rejoindre peu après, avec le domestique et le bébé.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombres, et nous arrivâmes à l'église sous les vivats de la foule d'invités qui se massait devant, comme cela avait été le cas neuf ans auparavant. Les souvenirs rejaillirent tandis que je constatai le nombre impressionnant de personnes qui attendait de nous voir de leurs propres yeux. Il ne s'agissait encore que du gratin de la haute société. Si le Roi avait permis de répandre des invitations au peuple à travers le monde entier, il aurait été impossible de compter et surtout de faire rentrer tout ce beau monde. Mon fils était déjà célèbre avant de naître, voire même avant d'être conçu. J'en éprouvai un pincement au cœur.

Mon époux descendit en premier, et il fut contraint de serrer une par une toutes les mains qu'il rencontrait. Lorsque je le rejoignis peu après, presque aussitôt toutes les femmes vinrent s'attrouper autour de moi, me présentant leurs meilleurs vœux de bonheur, me posant des questions, me proposant des conseils. Je les saluai toutes avec la plus extrême politesse, ne souhaitant pas perdre davantage de temps, et me tournai vers le valet qui descendait à son tour avec le berceau dans les bras.

Presque aussitôt alors, un silence religieux l'accueillit, et alors, peu à peu, la masse s'inclina en une profonde révérence. Femmes, hommes, enfants. J'étais tétanisée. Léandre me prit la main, imperturbable, comme si pour lui la chose était normale. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt c'était un brouhaha confus, voilà que maintenant, l'héritier des Wilder ramenait le calme absolu dans les rangs. C'était incroyable ce qu'un enfant pouvait faire !

On aménagea une rangée pour que nous puissions aller jusqu'à la porte de l'église. Nous nous y engageâmes, les bras entrelacés, comme de jeunes mariés que déjà nous n'étions plus. Arrivés au bout de la route, nous vîmes le prêtre chargé de mener le baptême, un livre ouvert calé sur son bras gauche. Il était entouré par les membres de la famille royale, les parents de Léandre et ma propre famille.

Si revoir Père ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, en revanche, je fus bouleversée lorsque je revis Arthémise, que je n'avais plus revue depuis mes seize ans. Certes, elle m'envoyait de temps en temps des lettres, mais le fait de la voir en chair et en os soulevait en moi une boule qui me remontait à la gorge. Je luttais pour ne pas laisser les pleurs m'envahir.

Comme elle avait vieilli, en neuf ans ! Son teint semblait moins clair, elle avait gagné du poids, mais n'en gardait pas moins la grâce que je lui connaissais. Son sourire aussi fut tel que je me l'étais sans cesse imaginé : chaleureux et débordant de joie. Dans ses jupes se cachait un petit garçon que je n'avais jamais vu. Il me regardait avec suspicion, ses cheveux bruns retombant sur son visage, fantaisie du coiffeur sûrement, et me vrillant de son regard noir. Il était aussi sombre que moi j'étais lumineuse avec mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus. Je lui trouvais une certaine ressemblance avec Père, mais aussi avec Arthémise, à cause de la forme de son visage.

Elliot.

Avant que je n'eusse le temps d'interroger ma belle-mère à ce sujet, le prêtre nous indiqua qu'il était grand temps d'entrer. La princesse Hilda me fit un léger signe de tête, rivant ses yeux brillants sur le berceau où reposait l'enfant. Je remarquai aussi que le petit garçon qui devait être à coup sûr mon demi-frère lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Je hochai la tête, légèrement amusée, puis suivis la procession.

Quiconque assistait à la cérémonie aurait jugé qu'il s'agissait d'un baptême tout à fait dans les règles, si ce n'est que des bannières avaient été levées pour indiquer que l'occasion était tout à fait exceptionnelle, voire rarissime, et que l'on ne pouvait y assister qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie. J'étais debout avec Léandre, près de l'autel, le bébé entre nous deux, que venait bénir le prêtre qui faisait réciter des prières à l'assemblée. Un bassin de marbre, rempli d'eau bénite, trônait là, et il s'empara alors de l'enfant pour l'exhiber à la vue de tous avec le plus grand respect et la plus extrême douceur (étonnant pour un homme qui n'avait jamais été père) avant de le caler dans ses bras, et de le mener au récipient sacré. J'avais le cœur battant, prête à intervenir au moindre faux-pas. Mais Léandre, avec la plus extrême douceur, me prenait la main et la serrait, comme pour me rassurer. Pour moi, ce geste était plus que bienvenu.

Tout se passa bien, finalement, et Zélos fut baptisé comme le voulait la coutume. Le prêtre prononça un éloge en son honneur, lui souhaitant par ailleurs la bienvenue dans ce monde et une longue vie de joie et de prospérité sans heurts. Puis, terminant la cérémonie, nous invita à présent à quitter l'église pour une longue procession à travers la ville, afin que tous puissent partager notre bonheur. Après seulement, nous pourrions enfin commencer le banquet final, aux frais de la famille royale et celle des Wilder.

Je remontai alors dans la calèche avec mon époux et notre enfant et nous défilions en tête, sous les vivats de la foule, qui résonnèrent dans nos oreilles jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Puis arriva l'heure du repas, et tous les invités se hâtèrent vers la salle des fêtes où nous tenions le banquet. Soigneusement, pour ne pas le gêner s'il voulait dormir, nous mîmes Zélos à l'écart du vacarme des conversations animées et des éloges intarissables sur la beauté du bébé. Je fis en sorte de mettre à l'écart toute personne voulant le voir de plus près. Finalement, mon fils eut la paix après bien des difficultés, et je pus m'asseoir aux côtés de Léandre et du Roi, qui attendait que tous soient assis pour porter un toast. Hilda était à côté de son père, et me sourit par-dessus la table. Elliot, quant à lui, était assis juste en face d'elle, louchant sur elle, entre mon père et ma belle-mère. Il ne me prêta pas la moindre attention. Quoi de plus normal puisque j'étais une parfaite inconnue pour lui ?

Enfin, quand le silence régna, le Roi se leva et commença son discours :

« En l'honneur, aujourd'hui, de Zélos Wilder, né voici quelques jours et héritier de la noble fortune de sa famille et du titre de son père, je déclare que cette journée lui est dédiée. »

Il y eut quelques vivats, le long des rangées, et des applaudissements. Le Roi reprit :

« Pour sa destinée heureuse et enviable, nous nous devons à présent de le fêter selon l'étiquette, et de faire de ce banquet un évènement mémorable qui restera imprimé dans le cœur et l'esprit de tous ceux qui furent présents ce jour-là. C'est pourquoi, à présent, je propose que nous reportions notre attention sur ce repas que nous donne la Déesse Martel, car c'était Sa volonté de voir naître cet enfant. A Zélos Wilder ! »

Sur cette conclusion, tout le monde se hâta de se servir de ses couverts après avoir répété la dernière phrase du Roi et de l'avoir salué.

Faisant suite au banquet, le bal fut ouvert. Arthémise et moi eûmes alors l'occasion de nous parler bien plus que nous ne l'avions fait durant les cinq premières années où nous nous étions fréquentées. Elle me présenta à son fils, qui s'inclina face à moi en me nommant « grande sœur ». Je fus heureuse qu'il m'appelle ainsi, et je lui décochai alors un baiser sur son front, ce qui le fit rougir et reculer, sûrement parce que Père l'avait éduqué à ne pas se conduire comme une fillette. Seule une demoiselle recevait des baisers, après tout. Puis il reporta de nouveau son attention vers Hilda, et je lui demandais si elle lui plaisait. Il me rétorqua alors, un peu trop sèchement pour être honnête :

« Peuh… Je la regarde seulement parce que c'est la Princesse. Tout le monde regarde la Princesse, non ?

-Oui, mais pas comme toi tu le fais.

-Tu es bien placée pour me donner des leçons, toi.

-Evidemment. Je connais Hilda, tu sais. Mais vu ton rang, j'ignore si un jour tu auras la chance de figurer à ses côtés.

-C'est pas mon genre de fille. »

Mais l'expression de son visage atténuait un peu la conviction qu'il mettait dans sa voix. Je me dis alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit garçon, pour le moment. Il avait le temps de songer à prendre femme.

Je passais un agréable moment en la compagnie de tous les gens que je n'avais plus revus depuis si longtemps. De temps en temps, Léandre venait près de moi, me demandant si tout allait bien. Je m'amusais comme une petite folle, tandis que lui, sitôt qu'il m'eût posé la question, était de nouveau abordé par un membre de la haute société souhaitant lui parler de toute urgence.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, enfin, il fut temps de faire nos adieux. Je fis promettre à ma belle-mère de venir souvent nous rendre visite, au manoir, lui certifiant qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue, avec Elliot si possible, et je la quittais avec beaucoup de mal, mais le cœur léger. Depuis si longtemps… Il fallait me retenir de la serrer dans mes bras.

Enfin, lorsque je vins à la calèche, mon fils et le domestique étaient déjà montés, tandis que Léandre et le cocher attendaient à l'extérieur. Je m'excusais de mon retard et montais dans le carrosse, attendant que mon mari me suive à son tour.

Mais cela ne se passa pas ainsi. A peine étais-je assise que je vis un homme accourir vers nous et parler à l'Elu, un air assez grave sur le visage. Je vis le visage de mon époux se décomposer, puis reprendre de la dignité et donner un ordre sec au messager qui s'éloigna en lui criant quelque chose. Puis il se tourna vers le cocher et lui souffla un mot, avant de venir à moi et de passer la tête par la porte.

« Que se passe t-il ? demandai-je.

-Rien de bien grave. Seulement, ce soir, vous devrez rentrer seule avec Zélos. Je suis requis ailleurs.

-Si tard ? Mais…

-Ne posez pas de question, Mylène. Je vous raconterai en temps voulu. Passez une bonne nuit. Allez ! » cria t-il, avant que je ne puisse ajouter autre chose et s'éloignant du véhicule qui s'ébranla.

Je ne vis bientôt qu'un point qui s'éloignait dans la nuit et la lumière des réverbères.

Le soir, au moment de me coucher, je me demandai ce qui requérait tant son attention, mais je ne tardai pas à m'endormir sans le savoir, songeant que le lendemain, il serait là pour me dire véritablement ce qu'il en était. C'est ainsi que je laissais mes pensées se changer en rêves et me laisser dériver vers d'autres pays imaginaires, qui m'apaisèrent davantage cette nuit-là par rapport à tous les évènements fatigants de cette journée.

* * *

><p>Vous êtes réveillé (e (s))?<p>

Si oui, tant mieux. L'action peut paraître morne, et j'ignore si le chapitre 4 sera plus intéressant (oui, j'avoue, j'ai à peine écrit le début...), mais il y a déjà quelques indices sur la suite de l'intrigue. Brian Eylan aura notamment un rôle dans cette histoire, même si je ne précise pas lequel. Je l'évoquerai plus dans les prochains chapitres. J'avais ce personnage en tête depuis un moment, mais j'ignorais comment le faire apparaître, et quel rôle lui donner... Zélos l'a un peu éclipsé, mais en même temps, si je puis dire, c'est le chapitre relatant sa naissance, on ne peut pas passer à côté. Et puis, j'ai bien l'intention d'accélérer les évènements dans le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que vous continuez à me suivre ! Maintenant, j'arrête de prévoir à la seconde près, sinon je risque encore de déchanter si je fais face à un imprévu. A toutes, et merci de reviewer !


	4. Quatrième round

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Non, ne me tuez pas. J'étais un peu en panne avec ce chapitre, mais fort heureusement, une soudaine inspiration m'est venue et j'ai tout achevé dans la semaine, en dehors de mes heures de cours. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour clore cette fiction et ensuite me laisser accaparer par les autres qui sont en cours. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hâte d'afficher "Complete" sur cette histoire. De toute manière, elle est destinée à être courte. D'ici un ou deux chapitres, j'aurais terminé. En tout cas, ce chapitre aborde un passage plus intéressant, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **_Tales of Symphonia_ n'est pas à moi, et les personnages non plus. Brian, les noms de certains personnages, et le reste sont mon entière propriété.

* * *

><p><strong>-Quatrième round<strong>

Deux années avaient passé depuis les derniers évènements. En réalité, la mère de Léandre avait eu un accident alors qu'elle rentrait à son tour avec son père. En voulant monter dans la calèche, elle avait fait un faux-pas et une mauvaise chute qui lui avait valu une légère entorse au niveau de la cheville, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée d'en faire des montagnes. Prétendant « sentir sa fin proche », elle avait appelé son fils à cors et à cris et son mari avait dû envoyer un serviteur aller le chercher pour pouvoir la calmer.

Evidemment, aussitôt que Léandre était venu, elle avait retrouvé la santé d'un seul coup, mis à part pour sa cheville qu'il avait fallu traiter durant quelques mois. Toutefois, cette histoire avait bien fini. Quelquefois, avec Léandre, nous en riions, même si nous savions que c'était aux dépens de la noble dame qu'était sa mère.

Zélos avait mûri, lui aussi. Il n'était plus le petit nourrisson braillard enveloppé dans ses langes, qu'il fallait bercer tous les soirs avant de le coucher. Il était en passe de devenir un petit garçon, l'héritier de la famille Wilder, sur qui tout reposait. Léandre regrettait de ne pas passer davantage de temps avec lui, parce qu'il le trouvait adorable et qu'il était très accaparé par son travail. Evidemment, en sa présence, notre fils pouvait bien se vanter de bien se comporter. Mais lorsque son père n'était pas là, il n'hésitait pas à nous jouer des tours, à moi comme aux servantes. Deux ans à peine et un petit insolent qu'il fallait corriger de temps à autre pour l'empêcher d'aller au bout de ses limites.

Aujourd'hui encore, je lisais tranquillement dans le salon lorsque je le vis traverser la pièce en titubant et en riant, tandis qu'une jeune domestique s'égosillant surgissait à son tour, le saisissant à bras le corps. Il se mit alors à crier et la servante, qui ne m'avait pas encore vue, tenta désespérément de le faire taire avec des paroles apaisantes. Je me raclai la gorge et, surprise, elle lâcha le garçonnet qui recommença à marcher gaiement, esquissant soigneusement ses pas comme une danse apprise par cœur.

« Dame Mylène… Je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses… Maître Zélos…

-… fait encore son difficile, je l'ai compris, conclus-je, avec un sourire. Laissez, je peux m'occuper de lui. Que devait-il faire ? »

Hésitant entre désapprobation et reconnaissance, mon interlocutrice dut finalement choisir la seconde option car elle me répondit aussitôt après :

« Nous devions lui faire la lecture, comme l'a demandé le maître, l'Elu. Il voulait cela en attendant de trouver une conteuse qui voudrait bien remplir cette tâche.

-Oh… Eh bien, je vais m'en charger moi-même. Je possède moi-même un bon répertoire. »

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille s'inclina devant moi et se retira.

J'en profitai pour prendre Zélos sur mes genoux et le réprimander sur sa conduite. Il se contenta de me fixer de ses grands yeux bleus. Martel ! Ce que j'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir ! La combinaison entre mes yeux et la chevelure de Léandre s'harmonisait si bien que je ressortais étourdie de cette contemplation. J'aimais mon fils, d'une certaine façon, même si je n'avais pas beaucoup l'occasion de jouer avec lui. Mais son père l'aimait encore plus. Il n'hésitait pas à le porter sur ses épaules et à adopter d'étranges positions au cours de ses jeux avec lui. J'étais heureuse que personne à part moi ne fusse là pour assister à ces spectacles. Arthémise et Elliot aussi l'appréciaient pour sa joie de vivre. Mon frère et moi n'étions toujours pas proches au fil du temps, mais il me respectait et me saluait timidement lorsque nous nous voyions. Il avait arrêté de fantasmer sur la Princesse, ayant compris que tout lien ne serait jamais possible entre eux deux, et se concentrait sur ses études avec le précepteur qu'on lui avait fourni, en attendant d'aller en pension poursuivre son éducation. Mon père, lui, était un peu trop mielleux envers l'Elu et son petit-fils, comme s'il cherchait à monter dans les bonnes grâces du petit garçon afin de faire bénéficier sa famille d'une place de choix dans l'avenir. Mon père, toujours aussi ambitieux… Je le revoyais tel qu'il était il y a onze ans, le jour où il m'avait annoncé mon mariage.

Les parents de Léandre, c'était une autre affaire. Madame offrait à chaque fois des cadeaux à son petit-fils lorsqu'elle venait, et Monsieur gazouillait avec lui presque autant que son fils. Je n'avais jamais vu cette famille sous cet angle, eux si solennels, si froids… Je les découvrais sous un nouveau jour, et je ne parvenais pas à m'y habituer bien que j'eus l'occasion d'expérimenter leur changement de comportement depuis deux ans.

« Mama… ? »

La voix de Zélos me ramena à la réalité. Il avait réussi à prononcer son premier mot il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. C'était une suite de syllabes sans queue ni tête, mais des syllabes clairement prononcées, toutefois. Depuis, il avait appris bien d'autres mots.

« Sache, mon fils, lui appris-je, en posant mon index sur son petit nez, qu'il faudra m'appeler Mère, lorsque tu seras en âge de comprendre, surtout en présence des adultes. Maman, c'est bon pour les paysans. »

Je regrettai de dire ces mots mais je ne devais pas faire flancher son éducation.

« Voyons… Quelle histoire te ferait plaisir ? »

Zélos se mit à baragouiner toutes sortes de mots, et leva ses petits bras pour les appliquer sur ma bouche, comme pour m'intimer de me taire. Je souriais, et penchais doucement le visage vers lui pour lui murmurer, complice :

« On n'aime pas les histoires ? Les servantes racontent si mal que ça ? »

Il me répondit en continuant d'émettre ces mots sans sens, mais je le fis taire d'un simple regard sévère. Je le calais alors confortablement sur mes genoux et reposais le livre que je n'avais pas lâché sur la table basse, qui racontait une histoire d'amour telle que les femmes de rang noble en lisaient. Evidemment, je ne me contentais pas de lire cela. Il m'arrivait de plonger le nez dans des ouvrages clandestins qui parlaient d'aventures, de vagabonds, de princesses aventurières… Autant de lectures qui ne seyaient pas à ma condition. Il y avait des règles à respecter même à ce niveau.

« Je vais te raconter une histoire de pirates, » lui dis-je alors.

Il me regardait silencieusement à présent, appréhendant sûrement cette « corvée ».

« C'est l'histoire d'un pirate qui se nommait Aifread, qui cherchait un trésor à travers le monde, commençais-je. Malheureusement, ce trésor n'était qu'une légende, selon les dires des autres personnes. Personne n'en avait jamais vu la moindre opale. Mais lui, Aifread, ne perdait pas espoir, et parcourait le monde pour trouver sa richesse. Aussi accosta t-il un jour sur une île étrange, peuplée d'ombres et de ronces, plus inquiétante que toutes les îles où il avait accosté. Il y fit la rencontre de la Princesse des Ronces, la maîtresse de l'île, mauvaise par nature mais qui souffrait de solitude. Celle-ci lui dit qu'effectivement, le trésor existait, mais qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur son île. Elle supplia néanmoins le pirate de rester près d'elle pour la nuit, car cela lui ferait de la compagnie. Il consentit. Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se vit attaché à un trône de marbre avec des ronces aux épines tranchantes. La Princesse l'y avait attaché afin de ne plus jamais être seule. »

Zélos buvait mes paroles. Même si pour lui le contexte était difficile à saisir et que pour moi cela me paraissait enfantin, j'étais surprise de son étrange attention. Le fait que je me fus tue un moment sembla le ramener à la réalité, et il grommela. Je repris alors le fil de mon histoire :

« Pauvre Aifread ! Prisonnier de cette île maudite uniquement habitée par une jeune fille solitaire et égoïste ! Il tenta alors un stratagème pour se délivrer, et il y parvint grâce à son couteau, volé lors d'un abordage à bord d'un vaisseau ennemi. Si l'arme se brisa à la tâche, elle fut son salut car bientôt il fut libre et alla défier la Princesse en haut de sa tour. Celle-ci pleurait, et il en fut attendri. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Elle lui répondit : « rien, mon beau pirate. Tu peux seulement mettre fin à mes souffrances ici même. » Bien qu'il eût imaginé quelque autre moyen, Aifread tua la Princesse des ronces à sa demande, et celle-ci put aller en paix, libérée de ses tourments par un simple coup de sabre. Aifread quitta l'île et s'en alla naviguer à la recherche de son trésor, laissant derrière lui l'île maudite. »

Mon histoire continua ainsi et Zélos ne relâchait pas son attention, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds aux moments forts du récit. Il n'avait pas sourcillé à la mort de la princesse, ce qui était normal lorsqu'on était un enfant tout petit qui ne concevait même pas qu'un jour les gens comme nous puissent mourir. Je commençais doucement à le bercer tout en relatant les hauts faits d'Aifread le pirate. Celui-ci allait d'île en île, ces dernières renfermant autant d'aventures différentes les unes des autres. Le vieil homme un peu fou qui soumit ses dernières découvertes à l'aventurier ainsi que la colonie d'enfants qui vivaient dans ce pays étrange où personne n'atteignait l'âge adulte sembla particulièrement l'intéresser, et enfin, lorsque je closais sur la découverte du trésor et le retour au pays (je concluais par la remarque qu'Aifread avait fait le tour du monde), il applaudit de ses petites mains. Je souris et l'embrassai sur le front, lui signifiant que la récréation était finie. Mais il ne tint pas à s'en aller et resta blotti contre moi, suçant son pouce. J'étais attendrie, mais malgré tout, j'appelai une domestique.

Ce qui était surprenant dans l'histoire que je venais de raconter, c'est que le trésor que trouvait Aifread n'avait rien d'une mine d'or qui regorgeait de diamants et de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes. Non, ce qu'il trouvait, c'était la joie d'avoir exploré le monde, et c'était là pour lui le plus beau des trésors. Pour certains de ses marins, c'était celui d'avoir trouvé un ami, une femme, un enfant, qui les comprennent. Lui, qui se complaisait dans sa solitude, ne se nourrissait que de ses rêves. Aifread était un personnage véritablement admirable, et je regrettai qu'il ne fût qu'une légende dans les récits (bien que par la suite de nombreux pirates aient décidé de porter son nom afin de se rendre célèbres aux habitants de la terre).

Une fois Zélos envoyé à la sieste, je calais mon poing sous mon menton et repartais dans mes états de pensée. Ce fut lorsque j'entendis un bruit dans l'entrée que je relevai la tête et soupçonnai Léandre d'être rentré de son travail. J'allais ainsi à sa rencontre comme toute épouse devait le faire. Il me vit arriver avec un sourire.

En deux ans, nos relations s'étaient légèrement affaiblies. Nous restions complices en certaines circonstances, mais nous n'avions plus fait l'amour en sachant que nous avions accompli notre devoir. Etrangement, moi à qui cela faisait si peur auparavant, j'en ressentais un sentiment de manque par moments. Mais je n'osais pas le dire à Léandre, car il semblait décidé à ne plus me toucher. Ainsi, toutes les nuits, soit je dormais seule, soit nous étions chacun à chaque extrémité du lit, nous tournant mutuellement le dos.

Il me tendit le bras, et j'enroulais le mien autour pour l'accompagner jusque dans le salon où il pourrait se reposer. Son sourire était un peu crispé, mais cela me suffisait. Je voulais lui être du plus grand réconfort, et ce fut pourquoi je lui racontais la façon dont son fils s'était comporté aujourd'hui, omettant l'épisode du conte. Il m'écouta avec attention et son regard devint rêveur. Il regrettait de revenir juste au moment où le petit faisait la sieste. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à monter dans sa chambre pour le câliner. Mais je lui rappelai, non sans amertume, qu'il fallait qu'il conserve son titre d'Elu même en qualité de père.

A ces mots, son regard s'assombrit, et je regrettai mes paroles. Alors, tout doucement, je me penchai vers lui et lui caressai la joue. Il me prit la main dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Lorsque mes yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, je restai muette de stupeur. Il y avait une telle lueur de désespoir... J'eus peur pour lui.

« Reprenez donc de la bonne humeur ! Nous allons manger dans une heure. Ce soir, Zélos sera là pour vous dire bonsoir. »

« Dire bonsoir » était un bien bel euphémisme, quand je songeais au vacarme qu'il engendrerait lorsqu'il courrait droit dans les bras de son paternel avec un sourire joyeux collé sur sa petite bouille.

Léandre me fit un faible sourire et caressa ma main avec affection. Si mon cœur avait battu avec force quelques instants plus tôt, là, il se réchauffa.

**~oOo~**

En dehors de ma vie de famille, j'avais Brian qui m'accompagnait lors de mes promenades quotidiennes dans le parc, parfois avec des domestiques qui jouaient avec Zélos, parfois sans. En tout cas, j'aimais ces moments avec lui, où je pouvais lui parler, débattre sur des sujets de société, être avec lui, simplement. Je me sentais légère lorsqu'il était là et me souriait. Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et les nouait en catogan, ce qui le rendait très élégant et d'autant plus séduisant. Il était en passe de nouer des fiançailles avec la fille d'un riche baron qui séjournait dans le quartier noble de Meltokio. C'était sur mon conseil, connaissant cette fille et ayant certifié qu'elle possédait un caractère solide en toutes circonstances, ce qui était rare dans notre bonne société. Il était revenu me voir peu de temps après avoir fait sa connaissance pour exprimer son ravissement.

Elle s'appelait Julia, avait vingt-trois ans. Ce n'était pas forcément la plus belle jeune fille, mais elle possédait une qualité merveilleuse : le courage. C'était ce qu'il fallait à Brian, et il s'était empressé de demander sa main au père de la future fiancée, qui avait immédiatement accepté. Après tout, devenir l'épouse du grand trésorier du Royaume ! En voilà un honneur ! Malgré leurs dix-neuf ans de différence, ils s'entendraient à merveille.

Ce jour-là, encore, nous circulions dans une allée formée par des parterres de fleurs, avec derrière nous un Zélos criaillant et des servantes s'amusant à toutes sortes de jeux avec lui. Brian ne prêtait pas attention à mon fils, comme s'il n'existait pas. Il me regardait, moi, et uniquement moi durant nos entrevues. J'aimais son regard, j'aimais ses mains qui s'agitaient lorsqu'il partait dans de grandes explications. J'aimais les vêtements qu'il portait. J'aimais tout de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais il était le plus cher ami qu'il m'eût été donné d'avoir.

« Je crois que vous n'écoutez pas grand-chose de ce que je vous dis. »

Sa voix, merveilleuse, me tira de mes pensées. Je clignai des yeux, stupéfaite, puis rougis. Il éclata de rire.

« Je vois… Dire que c'est vous qui m'avez posé cette question, et peu de temps après vous oubliez complètement de suivre.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, je pensais à autre chose…

-C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Qu'est-ce donc ? »

N'osant lui avouer tout ce que je me disais sur lui, je répondis timidement :

« A Zélos. Même s'il est derrière, c'est dur de ne pas lui être indifférent.

-Sûrement. Votre fils promet d'être un grand séducteur, Madame. »

J'esquissai un bref sourire à cette remarque et me ménageai une place sur un banc. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Je ne mens pas. Vous pensez que je ne le regarde jamais, mais les rares fois où je pose les yeux sur lui, j'arrive à retenir certains détails. Ainsi, cet enfant que voici deviendra plus tard la coqueluche de ces dames.

-Et qui êtes-vous pour le dire ? m'esclaffai-je. Un devin ?

-Pas un devin, mais j'ai l'esprit de déduction. Nuance. »

Il me fit une grimace qui en disait long, et je dirigeai mon regard vers Zélos. Pour le moment, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant qui jouait avec ses domestiques en n'ayant aucune conscience du monde extérieur.

« Evidemment, il ne sera pas uniquement convoité pour sa beauté… »

Je reportai à nouveau mon attention sur Brian et je le vis s'assombrir. Aussitôt, je levai une main en signe de paix.

« Vivons au présent, mon cher. Nous avons le temps d'affronter l'avenir. »

Peu après cette entrevue, je revins avec les servantes et le petit Zélos au manoir Wilder, où mon époux m'attendait dans le hall. Il accueillit son fils les bras grands ouverts, puis son regard me parcourut et son expression se fit soudain plus sérieuse. Après avoir serré brièvement Zélos dans ses bras et l'avoir rendu à ses nounous, il me fit signe de le suivre. Etonnée, je lui emboîtai pas le pas.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » m'enquis-je, en haussant un sourcil pour signifier mon interrogation.

Nous venions d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, et Léandre indiqua d'un signe de main à une soubrette qui nettoyait les étagères de quitter les lieux. Celle-ci s'exécuta en rougissant. Puis il se tourna vers moi et passa directement au sujet qu'il souhaitait engager :

« Le Pontife souhaite que je parte en voyage dès demain matin.

-Demain… ? répétai-je, incrédule. Pourquoi donc ?

-Je dois partir en ambassade à Sybak pour assister à une réunion de la plus grande importance. Au cours de cette cérémonie, il y aura exposition de toutes les dernières découvertes faites par les étudiants du campus. Il sera également question des affaires politiques du Royaume. L'Elu y est convié. Cette réunion n'a lieu que tous les dix ans. Il est normal que vous en entendiez parler pour la première fois. Mais durant mon absence, je vous confie la charge de la maison. Vous êtes mon épouse et je vous fais confiance. »

J'acquiesçai brièvement, puis, dans un élan que je ne m'expliquai pas, je me hissai jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassai sur la joue. Du bout des lèvres, je lui soufflai : « bon courage… »

Il sembla figé un moment, puis ses lèvres se déformèrent en un drôle de rictus et il me remercia à son tour. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Je restai un moment, examinant les rangées de livres autour de moi, avant de l'imiter.

**~oOo~**

Le départ, le lendemain, ne fut pas ponctué d'adieux déchirants. Je me contentai de le regarder grimper dans son carrosse, Zélos dans mes bras qui lui faisait au revoir de la main, entourée de domestiques ainsi que du majordome, Sébastien. La calèche s'ébranla et nous la vîmes bientôt disparaître, avant de retourner dans le manoir où je confiai Zélos aux domestiques. Puis je m'en allai au salon lire le livre que j'avais en cours de route. L'absence de Léandre, pourtant si habituelle, me donna un sentiment de vide en sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs soirs. J'allais être seule à gérer la maison, recevoir les invités, les émissaires…

Une fois de plus, je me demandais comment j'avais fait en onze ans de mariage pour ne pas craquer devant tant de responsabilités. Que devait-il en être pour Léandre !

**~oOo~**

La routine s'installa. Je m'adonnais chaque jour aux jeux de Zélos pour oublier cette pression dans mon cœur, puis je partais prendre le thé avec ces dames, les épouses des amis de mon époux. Enfin, je m'autorisais une pause entre une histoire à raconter à mon fils et lire un livre dégoté dans la bibliothèque. Le reste du temps, je le passais avec Brian. Il venait chez moi plus souvent, en parfaite courtoisie, et se comportait de manière formelle avec moi. Toutefois, dès que je me trouvais avec lui, toute la pression s'évacuait et je riais avec lui de ses quelques plaisanteries. Nous parlions de nos lectures, des affaires politiques, mais jamais de son travail. Lui aussi, dès qu'il était avec moi, trouvait le moyen d'oublier qui il était. C'était très étrange.

Je ne savais pas encore à ce moment-là qu'il faisait partie du malheur qui allait m'accabler très bientôt. Mais cela, je l'ignorais, comme je ne le voyais pas arriver.

**~oOo~**

Le carrosse progressait sur le sentier tortueux de la route de campagne qui menait à Meltokio. Les grosses pierres que ses roues rencontraient ne facilitaient pas le trajet. Le cocher faisait en sorte de ne pas incommoder ses passagers en évitant le moins de secousses possible. Mais cela n'était pas simple.

L'Elu, assis sur son siège, écoutait les bruits de l'extérieur. Le vent qui soufflait, le bruit fracassant de la terre ferme s'entrechoquant avec les roues… En face de lui, Dame Corléans, une femme bien en chair d'une soixantaine d'années au visage flasque ne cessait de s'éventer en se plaignant de l'inconfort de cette « maudite charrette ». Lui n'écoutait ses lamentations que d'une oreille. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs.

« Dès que je serai rentrée en ma demeure, je ferais envoyer un messager à l'adresse de la Commission des Transports de Meltokio pour qu'ils fabriquent des voitures qui ne présenteront plus ce type de tare qui nuit grandement à la santé de ses passagers… Vous m'appuierez sur ce point, Elu ?

-J'y veillerai… marmonna Léandre, en croisant les bras sans exprimer son agacement.

Dame Corléans roucoula de contentement et se décida enfin à se taire, plongée dans des pensées apparemment jouissives en rapport avec le projet qu'elle venait de formuler. Le comte Norman, un homme maigre et aux cheveux grisonnants assis à ses côtés, observait Léandre sans le voir, l'air totalement plongé dans ses pensées. Le silence complet s'installa dans le véhicule, seulement troublé par le chaos du dehors.

« Un problème, comte ? finit enfin par dire Léandre, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le regardât de cette manière.

-Oh, rien de bien intéressant pour vous, Elu… dit l'homme, en revenant à la réalité. Il s'agit seulement de… »

Un craquement du tonnerre retentit alors, couvrant les paroles de Norman. Tous les passagers tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la fenêtre, afin d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre geste. Un nouveau craquement, plus fort, se fit entendre et soudain tous basculèrent sur le côté. Dame Corléans se retrouva dans les bras du comte Norman, et Léandre se prit la fenêtre de plein fouet.

« Mais que se passe t-il ! » cria le comte en repoussant la dame qui poussait des hauts cris en agitant les bras.

La voix du cocher leur parvint, impossible à décrypter dans ce vacarme. Le carrosse secouait son contenu, penchant tantôt dangereusement vers la droite, puis la gauche. Les chevaux semblaient affolés, on les entendait hennir au-dehors.

Léandre se redressa, une main posée sur son front. Il avait une douleur près de l'œil droit, mais il songea qu'il avait pu éviter pire. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'affaire. La calèche tangua, Dame Corléans poussa un énième cri et tout bascula de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé à même la terre, complètement hagard. Des voix lui parvenaient, des soupirs tantôt, et les roucoulades de la Corléans finirent de le ramener à la réalité.

Non, il n'était pas mort.

Pourquoi semblait-il éprouver un profond regret quand il pensait ces mots ?

« Elu, enfin il est réveillé ! » cria une voix de femme, et il sentit que tous se précipitaient sur lui, tandis que d'autres restaient en arrière, sûrement à cause de leurs blessures.

« Mais il saigne encore, le bandage ne semble pas faire effet.

-Par Martel, quel accident terrible… Etait-ce un attentat ?

-Si cela est vrai, alors j'exige qu'on lance une enquête ! Les gens de qualité tels que nous ne devraient pas ainsi être attaqués de la sorte ! » criailla Dame Corléans, d'un timbre horriblement aigu qui lui fit mal aux oreilles.

« Ta g… ! » avait-il envie de dire. Il n'en fit rien. Il se releva, avec difficulté, ayant l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Il se tâta. Son meilleur costume, celui qu'il avait revêtu pour cette importante réunion à Sybak et qu'il n'avait pas enlevé en montant dans le transport qui les ramènerait vers la capitale, était couvert de poussière et de terre. Quelques pans étaient déchirés, notamment au coude gauche, et le tissu était trop abîmé pour être récupérable en d'autres endroits. Il était fichu. Il devrait en faire tailler un autre.

Il s'étonna que ce fût la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit, quand on venait de subir un accident sur une route tortueuse et peu sécuritaire. Non, ce n'était pas un attentat. Seulement une maladresse du cocher qui avait eu bien des difficultés à calmer ses chevaux.

Plus loin, il aperçut un carrosse arrêté, et des inconnus lui faisaient face. Il tenta de se relever, mais une grimace de douleur tordit son beau visage.

« Laissez-le moi. Je vais m'occuper de lui, » dit une douce voix, derrière l'attroupement. Tous se retournèrent, pour voir une mince silhouette dissimulée sous sa cape, le visage anonyme.

Tandis que certains fronçaient le nez d'un air méfiant et que d'autres faisaient des commentaires, la mince personne se fraya un chemin dans la foule en direction de l'Elu, d'une démarche chaloupée. Léandre ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait une impression étrange en la voyant approcher. Il souhaitait presque lui crier de ne pas faire un pas de plus et de le laisser tranquille.

Mais avant qu'il eût pu envisager cette situation, elle était déjà près de lui et portait une main à son front. Ce dernier était ceint d'un bandage enroulé sur toute la circonférence du crâne. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle appuya sur le point le plus sensible, la blessure à l'arcade sourcilière.

« Je vais enlever ça, » redit l'étrange individu, dont la voix avait des intonations indéniablement féminines.

Il y eut un murmure de protestations. Certains disaient : « ce n'est pas prudent ! » et d'autres incitaient l'inconnue à ne pas faire davantage. Celle-ci ne les écouta pas, et avec douceur, elle retira le bandeau qui enveloppait la plaie. Léandre se sentit envahi de bien-être. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis dans cet état.

« C'est du sérieux, » commenta l'étrangère, sur un ton sceptique.

Doucement, elle passa le pouce au-dessus de la blessure sans appuyer. A dire vrai, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une caresse. Le bras qui dépassait de la cape était d'un blanc magnifique, neigeux. Les doigts qui parcouraient sa peau étaient aristocratiques et féminins. L'Elu sentit que son cœur était pris d'un soubresaut et il n'essaya pas un seul instant de se demander pourquoi. Il savait qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux mais il ne tentait pas de revenir en arrière. Il était dans un état proche de la félicité en ce moment même.

« Un onguent devrait suffire. J'ai ce qu'il faut, » déclara enfin la femme, avec un léger soupir, comme si cela ne l'arrangeait guère.

Elle porta la main à son sac accroché en bandoulière à une de ses épaules et en sortit un flacon qu'elle déboucha. Elle s'enduisit l'index d'une noisette du produit et l'appliqua gentiment sur la blessure qui, presque aussitôt, parut se refermer. Chacun était stupéfait. Cette chose faisait des miracles !

« J'ai travaillé chez un apothicaire il y a quelques temps. J'ai appris pas mal de recettes utiles en cas de besoin. Je constate que j'ai eu raison de préparer cela peu avant le voyage. »

Sur ces mots, l'inconnue se leva, rajusta son sac et sa cape et fit demi-tour. Personne n'essaya de la retenir. Léandre était encore hébété de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Voir s'éloigner cette jeune personne lui donnait une sensation de vide qui l'élançait.

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, à présent, Elu, dit une femme en se penchant sur lui. Nous avons envoyé un messager afin qu'il nous envoie un autre carrosse. Le voyage sera juste retardé, mais vous reviendrez malgré tout.

-Malgré tout… » murmura t-il.

Il ferma les paupières.

**~oOo~**

Cela devait faire des heures qu'il devait rentrer. J'étais inquiète. Son retour était prévu à une heure précise, et ladite heure était largement dépassée. Depuis le temps que j'observais l'horloge, je ne le savais que trop bien.

Sébastien tentait de calmer ma mauvaise humeur. Je ne cessais de tourner en rond dans le salon en pestant contre je ne sais qui, un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Ce ne fut que dans la soirée qu'on annonça quelqu'un à la porte et que j'allai voir moi-même qui c'était. C'était un jeune homme timide qui me transmit ce message avec quelques balbutiements :

« Par… don. La calèche qui devait… ramener l'Elu a eu quelques soucis… La commission des transports de Meltokio a permis d'envoyer un autre carrosse. L'Elu ne sera pas de retour avant… demain matin. »

Je le remerciai brièvement et m'écroulai dans mon fauteuil favori une fois revenue au salon. Je ne cessai de dire : « ne pouvaient-ils pas me prévenir immédiatement au lieu de me faire patienter misérablement ? » et Sébastien, dans un surprenant accès d'agacement, me rétorqua assez sèchement :

« Madame, vous ne devez pas vous conduire de cette façon à l'égard de Monsieur votre époux. Vous n'êtes pas une paysanne de campagne prête à battre son mari lorsque celui-ci revient plus tard qu'il était prévu. Alors, cessez de geindre, si vous le voulez bien. Regardez-vous, vous avez une mine affreuse. Je vous proposerais d'aller vous coucher. »

Sa remarque me cloua le bec, bien que lui reprocher ses paroles m'eût été permis autant que possible. Toutefois, ses mots étaient pleins de justesse et je n'osai le contredire. Sans un mot, je me levai et allai monter tranquillement dans la chambre conjugale. Zélos était couché depuis longtemps, et une domestique veillait sur lui pour le cas où il se réveillerait en sursaut. Je soupirai. Je me laissai docilement déshabiller par la femme de chambre et enfin allai retrouver le lit commun, où je ne cessai de songer à ce qui devait bien arriver à Léandre en ce même moment.

**~oOo~**

On me le rendit le lendemain. Il semblait en bonne santé, et m'expliqua brièvement que la calèche avait eu un accident en cours de route. Fort heureusement, il était sain et sauf. J'étais soulagée, mais je dus me contenter de presser sa main dans la mienne avec affection, pour le lui signifier. Se jeter dans ses bras aurait été malvenu.

Toutefois, il me semblait étrange. Je tentais de savoir pourquoi. Lorsque je lui demandais ce qui le rendait si pensif, il me regardait d'un drôle d'air et répondait évasivement. Je ne comprenais pas ce comportement qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant.

Si les jours qui suivirent redevinrent habituels, je notai aussi qu'il jouait moins avec Zélos et passait plus son temps à réfléchir dans la bibliothèque. Je ne désirais plus le déranger, le voir à chaque fois me rendait soudainement mal à l'aise. Son état m'inquiétait davantage et notre fils était le seul à ne pas s'apercevoir du changement qui opérait.

Je me décidai à en parler à Brian, lors d'une belle fin d'après-midi où nous faisions nos promenades habituelles dans le parc.

« Il semble être dans un état presque second, dites-vous ? Il parle moins qu'avant et délaisse son travail ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre non plus, me répondit-il.

-Mais alors, qui peut répondre à mes interrogations ? Je suis sûre que le meilleur médecin du monde ne le saurait pas non plus.

-Si je puis me permettre, Mylène, je ne pense pas que ce comportement relève de la médecine. »

Je l'avais autorisé depuis peu à m'appeler par mon prénom. Nous étions familiers et puis, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu mon prénom dans la bouche d'un ami.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogeai-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je dis que cela a rapport avec le domaine émotionnel. »

Il précisa, avec quelque grimace :

« Martel sait comme il est difficile de définir le domaine émotionnel. Même les plus grands psychologues n'ont jamais réellement obtenu la clé à cet étrange univers.

-Et quel rapport avec Léandre ?

-Je pense qu'il a dû subir un traumatisme important, ou alors une émotion violente qui le fait se morfondre. Reste à savoir quoi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Alors, me dit-il, gravement, cela veut dire que vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre votre propre mari. »

Ces paroles me blessèrent, mais me firent réfléchir dans le même temps. J'enrageai de ne pas voir ce qui n'allait pas chez Léandre. Depuis onze ans que nous cohabitions, et nous restions de parfaits étrangers. Cette vérité me sautait à présent aux yeux et j'en restai chancelante. Brian n'avait fait qu'énoncer une évidente vérité, ravivant une blessure que je croyais avoir réussi à faire disparaître : l'amertume de mon mariage.

Il n'était pas temps d'en vouloir à Tethe'alla tout entier. Je devais mener ma propre enquête, et ce même si cela devait se faire à l'insu de Léandre.

**~oOo~**

Il l'avait revue peu avant son départ pour Meltokio.

Au départ, il avait songé qu'aller la remercier était la meilleure chose à faire. Puis en s'approchant d'elle, il s'était senti paralysé, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Cette étrangère dont il ne connaissait même pas le visage… Comment était-ce possible ? Mylène ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet-là.

Elle avait dû le sentir arriver, car, sa capuche toujours rabattue sur sa tête, elle se retourna et le regarda se joindre à elle, visiblement impassible.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue, sire ? » lui avait-elle dit.

Il avait indiqué aux personnes qui le suivaient de le laisser en tête à tête avec la jeune personne. Toutes avaient protesté, mais finalement obéi. Toutefois, certaines souhaitaient prêter l'oreille à leur conversation. Un dernier regard de Léandre les en dissuada.

« Cela est évident. Je venais vous remercier pour m'avoir refermé cette plaie.

-Franchement, c'était une menue tâche à faire. »

Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa longuement. Apparemment gênée, elle porta la main à sa capuche et la rabattit davantage pour cacher son visage.

« Pourquoi vous dissimuler ? s'étonna t-il. Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

-En quelque sorte, oui, répondit-elle, en toute sincérité. Vous-mêmes ne seriez pas très heureux de me regarder, Elu. »

Cette appellation parut détestable dans sa bouche. Il était presque sur le point de lui donner l'ordre de l'appeler par son prénom, mais il s'abstint. Il ne devait pas se permettre la moindre familiarité, l'étrangère semblant déjà assez méfiante comme cela.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Montrez-moi votre visage, une dernière fois, gente dame, avant que nous nous quittions. »

Il crut la voir rougir sous sa capuche, mais elle n'obéit pas. Ses bras tremblaient. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de quelque chose.

« Vous ne voulez pas ? Je ne vous obligerai pas…

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas… Mais si je montrais mon visage ici, des gens me verraient et m'auraient en horreur. Jusqu'ici, mon voyage se déroulait sans accrochage. Et là, vous me demandez… Non, je suis sincèrement désolée, Elu.

-Si cela devait poser problème à votre voyage, je m'arrangerai pour que celui-ci s'achève en de bonnes circonstances. »

Elle rit, d'un drôle de rire, un peu grêle.

« Je crains que même vous ne puissiez quelque chose pour moi, Elu. »

Légèrement étonné par ces paroles, il tenta une dernière approche :

« Où vous rendiez-vous avant notre accident ? »

Silence. Puis un murmure, qu'il perçut parfaitement :

« A Sybak. Je faisais des recherches et je dois présenter une théorie à l'académie. Je n'y resterai que peu de temps.

-J'en viens, sourit-il. Vous êtes scientifique ?

-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai des prédilections dans le domaine du naturalisme. »

Se confier ainsi était presque une récréation. Léandre aimait cette voix, provenant d'une bouche inconnue, une bouche sûrement très belle… Il savait que c'était mal d'y penser, mais il refusait de s'avouer cette vérité qui tout doucement envahissait son cœur.

On l'appela. Il dut dire adieu à la belle inconnue. Celle-ci le regarda s'en aller et il eut un pincement au cœur. Sûrement ne la reverrait-il jamais… En tout cas, il ne cesserait de penser à elle. Il le savait.

De retour à Meltokio, son comportement dut paraître suspect à Mylène qui s'inquiéta et l'interrogea plusieurs fois. Il se disait qu'il devait faire attention, mais dès qu'il avait l'occasion de se laisser aller, il s'enivrait de ce sentiment délicieux qui inondait son cœur depuis des mois. Enfin, il était amoureux.

**~oOo~**

Il n'y avait aucun indice qui expliquât le comportement de Léandre. Je ne faisais pas part de mes recherches à Brian. Il aurait désapprouvé que je fouille dans les affaires de mon mari. J'étais de plus en plus soucieuse, et cela se vit. Zélos me regardait avec soupçon, et je tentais de faire bonne figure devant lui. Comment pouvait-il comprendre que son père était prostré depuis des semaines sans que je pusse déceler la moindre mimique susceptible de le trahir ? Cette affaire était décidément bien sombre. Sébastien lui-même était plus sévère avec moi, me disant de laisser mon mari tranquille, autrement, il aurait l'impression d'étouffer. Je ne répondais pas à ses attentes. On dit que le principal attribut de la femme est d'être effroyablement curieuse. Je pouvais me vanter de prétendre au titre de figure de la féminité même.

J'essayai toujours de percer ce mystère qui entourait Léandre, et qui faisait en sorte que je ne le comprisse plus.

**~oOo~**

Plusieurs années s'étaient ainsi passées. Ou mois, il ne savait plus.

Il se souvenait vaguement avoir fêté deux anniversaires de Zélos depuis. Mais ce détail lui semblait bien secondaire, bien qu'il concernât son fils unique. Non, ses pensées allaient à elle, inévitablement à elle, toujours à elle.

Pas Mylène. C'était à peine s'il se souvenait d'elle comme son épouse. Il avait tendance à remplacer son beau visage par celui, anonyme, de cette personne rencontrée deux ans plus tôt, sur cette route sinueuse qui le menait vers sa cage dorée. Son souvenir l'obsédait, et la souffrance était d'autant plus grande qu'il savait que les chances de la revoir étaient minces. Le monde était grand, comment pourrait-il la reconnaître dans cette foule ?

Dans un état légèrement dépressif depuis quelques jours, état qu'il cachait à son épouse car il savait qu'elle avait assez de soupçons comme cela, il se vit un jour exhorter par Sébastien d'aller prendre l'air et de profiter du beau temps à l'extérieur. A contrecoeur, il accepta de quitter la bibliothèque qui était devenue son refuge pour se laisser aller librement à ses pensées et faire se fissurer son masque. De toute façon, cette fois-là ou une autre, il savait qu'il lui faudrait bien affronter les regards éperdus de ces dames et admiratifs de ces messieurs. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que cela l'insupportait. Mais il se savait trop lâche pour le dire. La seule personne à qui il eût jamais confié sa lassitude, c'était Mylène, et encore, en partie. Pour lui, elle était une amie, une confidente, mais pas une amante. Il le comprenait, à présent. Ce qu'ils menaient jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas une vie conjugale ni amoureuse. Il y avait un manque affreux dans tout cela, et ils s'étaient efforcés, sans succès, de boucher le trou ; mais on ne pouvait remplacer l'amour véritable.

Cet amour-là, qui vous faisait tout oublier, jusqu'à votre nature humaine. Cet amour qui vous consumait et ne faisait plus de vous qu'un désir brûlant pour l'être auquel vous vous destiniez secrètement, ou pas. Cet amour qu'il fallait combler à tout prix, même si la personne concernée n'était pas consentante. C'était une souffrance intolérable et en même temps un merveilleux sentiment de flottement. Léandre connaissait tout cela et il savait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti tout cela en présence de Mylène. Cette femme lui semblait bien fade, à côté de la beauté caractéristique qu'il devinait sous cette cape. Cet amour était en train de le détruire, il le savait, mais il s'enfonçait délicieusement dans cette douleur sentimentale, espérant qu'un jour, elle reviendrait…

Il sortit vêtu de ses atours les plus ordinaires. Il ne voulait pas paraître resplendissant aujourd'hui. Il voulait être un homme comme les autres. S'il l'avait fallu, il se serait couvert la tête pour cacher ses cheveux roux. Il se serait fondu incognito dans la foule. Et alors, il aurait savouré cette liberté nouvelle. Dire qu'un jour, son fils en profiterait à son tour… Il sentit comme un pincement à son cœur.

Il quitta bien vite le quartier noble, chassant les promeneurs malvenus qui venaient le saluer. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Son instinct lui disait de se rendre au parc, et d'attendre, d'attendre, peut-être même prendre racine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait une surprise. Il espérait qu'elle ne fût pas mauvaise.

Il se sentit dépaysé lorsqu'il pénétra dans le parc, où peu de monde se promenait à cette heure-ci. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis le pied ici. Il songeait que cela remontait à son enfance. Toutes ces fleurs, cette herbe, ces chemins caillouteux… La statue du duc Corléans, arrière-grand-père de Dame Corléans en voyage d'affaire il y avait peu, érigée en son honneur pour un service rendu longtemps auparavant au Royaume. Léandre la fixa en grimaçant comme un enfant polisson. Il pouvait se permettre quelques gamineries tant qu'il n'était pas vu.

Il se promena pendant quelques minutes, observant les variétés de fleurs qui enrichissaient l'endroit et d'où émanait comme un parfum de nostalgie. Cueillir ces fleurs était interdit, mais la tentation était difficile, et les dames qui se promenaient avec leurs enfants prenaient soin que ces derniers n'arrachent pas les plantes pour leur en faire cadeau. Mylène avait été victime de cette maladresse une fois, alors que ses servantes avaient brièvement lâché Zélos du regard. Quelques instants plus tard, l'enfant lui tendait un bouquet de jonquilles, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Si elle n'avait pas été la femme de l'Elu, elle aurait été sanctionnée. Fort heureusement, l'incident avait été sans suite.

Leur condition leur permettait tous les vices. Ils pouvaient commanditer l'assassinat du Roi en personne que les gens fermeraient les yeux. Ils étaient les Wilder, « choisis par les Anges », et rien ne les atteignait, à part la colère du ciel.

« Et le poids de la noblesse…rajoutait Léandre, avec lassitude.

-Excusez-moi ? »

Il sursauta, n'osa pas se retourner. Tant qu'il était dos tourné, on pouvait facilement le confondre avec une autre personne.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, sauriez-vous me dire où je puis trouver la demeure de l'Elu ? »

Son cœur fit un bond. Cette voix… Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi revenait-elle le tourmenter ? Il se releva doucement, ses cheveux roux éclatants au soleil. S'il pouvait atténuer sa beauté, rien qu'une fois… S'il pouvait se montrer dans toute sa simplicité à cette femme.

« Pourquoi désirez-vous le voir ? »

Silence. Il attendit, le souffle court.

« Pourquoi ne vous retournez-vous pas pour me parler ? Ce n'est pas la pire des choses de s'adresser à des passants. »

Il poussa un long soupir… Il ne savait s'il serait capable de la regarder. Peut-être était-ce une déesse, et alors s'il se retournait pour la regarder, il deviendrait subitement aveugle et tomberait raide mort sur le sol. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle gardât sa cape, et en même temps le craignait.

« Voilà, puisque tel est votre désir, » dit-il, en se retournant avec tranquillité, même si son cœur paniquait dans sa poitrine.

Elle était toujours dissimulée. Sa cape était ample, il ne parvenait qu'à distinguer l'ombre d'un menton sous le tissu. Un menton pointu, figé. Elle ne disait rien. Enfin, un léger son retentit. C'était son rire, toujours grêle et fragile.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller le trouver à sa maison moi-même. »

Il se sentit envahi d'une soudaine chaleur. Mais il conserva son masque sérieux et demanda, d'un ton poli :

« Pourquoi désiriez-vous me voir ? Etait-ce pour une requête ?

-En quelque sorte, Elu. Il s'agit de mon projet scientifique. Je me disais que vous pouviez m'accorder un soutien…

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-J'en ai besoin pour prouver aux autres que je ne suis pas une savante de pacotille. »

Elle allait droit au but, sans tabou. Elle ne tournait pas autour du pot comme le faisaient tant d'autres, lorsqu'ils adressaient leurs requêtes à sa personne. Il y en avait tellement, et il n'avait jamais tenu certaines promesses. Mais celle-là, il le sentait, il allait s'en souvenir très longtemps, toute sa vie peut-être.

« Nous pourrions parler dans un endroit plus approprié, si vous le désirez, proposa t-elle, le ton légèrement hésitant.

-Non, cela ira. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans. »

Il se souvenait précisément de la date, à présent. Comme si la présence de la femme avait tout éclairé.

« Cela est vrai. Je ne pensais pas avoir à vous revoir un jour.

-Moi non plus. »

Son souffle était court. Mais sa voix se fit ferme.

« Seulement, ce n'est pas en allant me voir que vous parviendrez à tirer le moindre soutien de ma part. Je veux quelque chose en échange.

-Quoi donc ? »

Elle semblait surprise.

« Montrez-moi votre visage. »

Il ne savait pourquoi cela lui était venu subitement à l'esprit. Mais le manque était cruel. Il voulait donner une apparence à cette personne. Pas seulement celle d'un fantôme.

La femme eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle paraissait lutter, était presque en proie à l'affolement.

« Je… Vous ne pouvez pas demander cela, monsieur.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me méfierais d'un individu caché sous une capuche qui m'adresse une subite requête. »

Son ton était malicieux. Il prenait un plaisir presque malsain à faire hésiter la jeune personne. C'était une douce revanche sur la douleur qu'elle lui avait fait ressentir pendant tout ce temps où il ne l'avait plus vue.

Après une longue délibération, la femme arrêta de danser d'un pied sur l'autre. Un souffle prolongé fut poussé sous sa cape. Elle prononça enfin ses mots :

« Puisque vous le désirez, sire… Me voici. »

Elle porta ses deux bras blancs comme neige aux pans de sa cape, et les ramena en arrière. Des mèches longues et pâles apparurent, puis une chevelure soyeuse, qui allait se perdre entre les omoplates. Ce qui s'offrit à ses yeux l'éblouit plus que de raison. Il avait devant lui la créature la plus extraordinaire qu'il connût dans tout Tethe'alla.

Elle avait des cheveux blancs. Plus blancs que sa peau. Des yeux de biche bordés de longs cils qui lui permettaient de se plonger à l'intérieur, dans un lac vert émeraude mélangé au saphir. Un visage adorable, presque enfantin, mais qui avait connu les expériences de l'âge. Un cou fin et long, du peu qu'il voyait, comme le reste se perdait dans la cape. Des nœuds roses étaient accrochés dans ses cheveux, lui donnant des airs de jolie petite fille. Il en resta presque muet.

Les yeux étaient, à cette heure, légèrement brillants. Elle baissa la tête, comme honteuse de ce qu'elle lui montrait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise, d'une voix brisée :

« Voilà, vous me voyez, sire. Vous n'avez qu'à me chasser.

-Mais… Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

Elle le regarda pour voir s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

« Eh bien… Personne n'aide les demi-elfes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un demi-elfe d'aussi près. Les gens de la noblesse les méprisaient, à cause de leur sang impur. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, mais même si elle venait de lui avouer sa nature, il n'éprouvait aucune répulsion. Au contraire, il était fasciné.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux. »

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'imaginait pas l'Elu ainsi. Il semblait être un original, et paraissait plus hébété que deux ans auparavant.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre avec moi, mademoiselle. Voilà, à présent que vous avez fait preuve de sincérité, je veux bien accéder à votre demande. Quel est votre nom ? »

Pourquoi une telle politesse ? Il aurait dû la chasser sans ménagement, et pas se montrer aussi avenant avec elle. Elle recula, presque apeurée par ce comportement. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée qu'aux quolibets étant petite. Des garçons avaient même essayé de l'abuser sans aucun respect pour sa personne. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une créature. Heureusement que son père, un humain bien charpenté, avait été là pour la tirer de leurs griffes. Bien sûr, il l'avait giflée après en la traitant de bonne à rien qui ne servait qu'à allumer les garnements, mais elle avait préféré mille fois cette correction que la torture que voulaient lui faire subir ces garçons. Elle ne s'était plus approchée d'eux par la suite.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je tiens ma promesse, voyez-vous ? Et je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez satisfaite. Dites-moi votre nom, je vous prie. »

Allons, il allait même jusqu'à la prier… Mais qui était cet homme, à part l'Elu ? Un peu décontenancée, elle bégaya au bout d'un moment :

« V… Victoria. Victoria Heimflain.

-C'est un nom elfique.

-Lorsque je suis née, mon père a refusé de me donner son nom de famille. Il avait honte de moi. Alors ma mère m'a appelée ainsi. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se racontait, maintenant. Elle fut très mal-à-l'aise, mais cherchant à l'apaiser le plus possible, Léandre l'invita à venir se promener avec lui afin qu'ils lient connaissance de cette façon. Ce fut de cette manière bien particulière qu'ils apprirent à se connaître, ce jour-là, à la plus grande joie d'un homme éperdu d'amour pour cette étrangère qui l'avait soigné et venait à présent requérir à son tour son aide. Il allait jouer avec plaisir à ce jeu dangereux où il risquait bien de se brûler les ailes. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Le destin de Victoria, Léandre, Mylène et Zélos était scellé.

* * *

><p>Merci de me laisser des commentaires sur votre passage, je vous prie. Tout travail mérite salaire.<p>

Bon, je me suis un peu détachée de la narration à la première personne pour m'imposer de manière plus omnisciente du point de vue de Léandre cette fois-ci. Je me disais que ça apportait plus d'intérêt dans l'action, afin de comprendre l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux époux. Je me suis bien amusée à décrire l'amour selon Léandre. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est merveilleux d'écrire sur l'amour. Je constate aussi qu'il y a plus de personnages. Je dois freiner tout cela sinon je vais bientôt ne plus m'y retrouver. C'est censé être une mini-fic.

Et voilà donc, la descente aux enfers est amorcée... On se retrouve au prochain rendez-vous ? Hin hin...

A pluche, les gens !

P.S : Victoria m'inspire... Je me demande si je ne ferais pas un dessin sur elle... On verra bien !


	5. Cinquième round

_Joyeuse année, à tous, que vous me suiviez depuis le départ ou que vous ne soyez qu'un humble passant venu jeter quelque coup d'oeil à mes écrits !_

_2013, déjà ! Je me souviens encore qu'on célébrait 2012 hier ! En plus, c'était une jolie date, 2012, la grande classe, et la fin du monde tombait cette année..._

_Bon bah, au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas remarqué, on a échappé au cataclysme. Quoique, pour certains, il a pu agir sous une forme ou une autre, mais tant qu'elle n'aura pas lieu, il ne s'agira jamais que d'une métaphore..._

_C'est prévu pour quand, la prochaine ? Histoire que les bunkers servent à quelque chose ? _

_Bref, pas tout ça, mais voici ce cinquième chapitre que certains attendaient -ou n'attendaient plus, peut-être- depuis un siècle. En me relisant, j'ai été sidérée du nombre de fautes que j'avais faites. En écrivant ça, je ne devais pas être en forme, c'pour ça..._

_Trêve de monologue, bonne lecture, vaillants lecteurs !_

* * *

><p><strong>-Cinquième round<strong>

Je me précipitai au salon sitôt qu'on m'eût ouvert. Je ne tenais plus en place. Depuis la réception de cette lettre, j'avais dû implorer Sébastien de m'appeler un carrosse rapidement afin qu'il m'emmenât à mon ancienne demeure. La raison était celle-ci : pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, je recevais une lettre d'Arthémise, m'avertissant que mon père était souffrant. Aussitôt, malgré les rancoeurs amassées contre lui, je fis mon devoir de fille : je tentais de me rendre à son chevet. La chose fut faite, malgré un retard, et je grimpai un peu trop précipitamment dans le carrosse, ce qui me fit presque trébucher. Fort heureusement, il n'y eut pas d'autre incident et je descendis dans la cour du manoir de mon père où je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis ce qui me semblait un siècle.

Tout avait tellement changé ! Les rosiers n'étaient plus taillés de la même façon. Le jardinier que nous avions était déjà très vieux lorsque je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, et plus très en forme. Mon père avait dû en recruter un autre après la mort de ce pauvre homme. Je regardai mon jardin avec une sorte de mélancolie lorsqu'on me rappela à l'ordre et alla frapper à la porte.

Ce fut un valet qui me reçut. Mais je le bousculai presque, pour ainsi dire, violant toutes les règles de bienséance dues à mon rang. Après des années, je me souvenais encore de chaque partie de cet endroit. Je retrouvai la chambre de mon père sans problème, sorte de sanctuaire où personne d'autre que son propriétaire ne pouvait entrer, autrement cela serait considéré comme un délit. Cette fois-là fit exception. Lorsque je poussai doucement la porte, ma belle-mère et Elliot étaient au chevet de mon père. Je ne le vis pas tout de suite, mais en m'approchant, je crus percevoir son front ruisselant tandis que le médecin lui appliquait une compresse sur le visage.

« Mylène ! » chuchota Arthémise, sans se lever.

Elle parlait le moins possible pour ne pas troubler davantage le calme de la chambre.

Je m'approchai d'elle, et elle m'expliqua la situation :

« Je vois que vous avez reçu ma lettre. Je suis désolée de vous appeler en pareil moment. Mais j'ai jugé utile de vous tenir au courant de l'état de santé de votre père, et…

-Vous avez bien fait, lui assurai-je, un peu pâle. De quoi s'agit-il, à votre avis ?

-D'après le médecin, c'est une vilaine grippe. A son âge, ce peut être fatal. Mais votre père est vaillant, il sait lutter. Il faut juste veiller à ce que cela ne dégénère pas… »

Elliot, qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète à côté d'elle, devint blanc comme un linge. Elle s'en aperçut et l'attira dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Mère, je suis grand, à présent ! »

Elle le lâcha à regret, et il me jeta un bref regard avant de revenir à notre père, allongé dans son lit, dans un état de semi-inconscience. Celui-ci ne s'était pas aperçu de ma venue.

« Cela ira, dit le médecin. Il faut qu'il garde le lit tant que possible, et qu'on lui apporte tout ce dont il a besoin dans sa chambre. Surtout, il ne faut pas le brusquer. Je vous prépare la note suivante… »

Il fit signe à son assistant qui sortit de sa valise une feuille de papier qu'il lui tendit. L'homme s'en empara et s'arma d'une plume et d'un encrier avant de se mettre à écrire vigoureusement. Arthémise attendit qu'il terminât et dès qu'il fut parti, elle demanda à un serviteur de veiller sur le malade avant de nous emmener, Elliot et moi, à l'extérieur. Elle tenait à nous entretenir en privé.

C'était l'une des rares fois où nous pouvions nous retrouver tous les trois. Je regardais mon frère qui regardait sa mère sans me prêter la moindre attention. Sa froideur à mon égard me blessait. J'aurais voulu le connaître si seulement mon père n'avait pas conclu ce mariage…

« C'est très important, pour votre avenir, et notamment le tien, Elliot, » commença Arthémise.

Elle avait un air profondément sérieux sur le visage qui me fit peur.

« Je sais que cela peut être dur à entendre, mais il est temps de vous en informer. Votre père se fait vieux, il entre dans l'âge où le moindre incident peut être nuisible à sa santé. A tout moment, la mort peut survenir et vous laisser orphelins et héritiers de tous ses biens…

-Ne dites pas ça ! protestai-je, tandis que je sentais Elliot trembler à côté de moi, même s'il s'efforçait de garder une contenance. Il n'a que soixante-trois ans, il a encore le temps…

-Hélas, Mylène, me coupa t-elle, d'un air sévère que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Cela ne le laisse pas immunisé. Il n'y a pas d'âge précis pour mourir. Et cette grippe pourrait bien marquer sa fin…

-Mais Elliot est encore trop jeune pour être maître de ses terres.

-C'est bien cela le problème, confia Arthémise. Et c'est de cela dont je veux vous parler.

-Mère, je ne suis plus à un âge où vous pouviez parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Parlez-moi comme à un homme. »

Ma belle-mère observa mon frère un moment, et je crus percevoir une étrange lueur qui passait dans ses yeux. De fierté ou de mélancolie, je n'en savais rien.

« Comme vous voudrez, Elliot. Vous avez raison, après tout. Toutefois, ce que je vais vous dire sera dur à entendre. Etes-vous prêt ?

-Oui, mère, répondit courageusement mon petit frère.

-Bien, »

J'évitais de tourner le regard vers lui, mais je sentais qu'il émanait de lui comme une anxiété.

« Votre père sait que sa fin peut survenir n'importe quand. Pour cela, il a fait rédiger un testament dès le jour de votre mariage, Mylène, il y a treize ans. C'était en prévision de la naissance de son supposé héritier, aussi. Il s'y est pris plus tard que d'autres nobles, mais il a eu raison. Son testament est conservé dans un lieu bien caché dont il ne me confiera la clé que lorsque sa vie touchera à son terme. Le jour venu, je vous le ferai lire. A tous les deux. »

Elle n'attendit pas notre réaction pour poursuivre, implacable :

« En plus de cet héritage, l'intégralité des pouvoirs que votre père avait de son vivant reviendront à Elliot, qui devra gérer seul tout cela. Mais sachant que vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé à la maturité, Elliot (elle s'adressait directement à lui comme il lui avait demandé), ce sera moi qui assurerai la régence. Je ne me remarierai pas après son décès, afin d'éviter à un noble trop ambitieux de faire main basse sur ce qui vous revient de droit. Elliot, vous devez porter votre nom avec honneur.

-Oui… Mère. »

Mon frère avait répondu dans un souffle. Je me décidai à me tourner vers lui et à lui sourire.

« Quant à vous, Mylène, qui n'êtes plus sous sa responsabilité, tout ce qui ira à vous ira aux Wilder. Ainsi, votre fils en sera bénéficiaire. »

J'acquiesçai. Je savais que je n'y pouvais rien. J'appartenais à présent à la famille la plus influente du Royaume après celle du Roi lui-même.

« Je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Il était nécessaire de vous en parler maintenant. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots que nous prîmes congé.

Tandis qu'Arthémise repartait voir comment se portait Père, Elliot se tourna vers moi et se racla la gorge. L'émotion passée semblait l'avoir déserté subitement. Toutefois, il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise face à moi.

« Ma… sœur… parvint-il à balbutier.

-Oui ? l'encourageai-je, le ton doux.

-Ma sœur, reprit-il, en prenant un timbre plus sévère. Je ne sais si cette question pourrait vous importuner ou non, mais… comment se porte mon neveu ? »

Je souris de cette maladresse pompeuse. Puis je répondis, tout à fait sincèrement :

« Votre neveu se porte bien, ne vous en inquiétez pas, Elliot. Vous pourrez venir nous rendre visite un de ces jours. Vous en avez parfaitement le droit, et ainsi, vous pourrez vous enquérir de l'état de Zélos. »

Je ne sus trop pourquoi, il rougit, puis détourna les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'air extrêmement gêné.

« D'ac… D'accord, ma sœur. J'espère que le reste de la famille Wilder se porte bien. »

Et il fit volte-face sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Il s'en alla précipitamment dans le couloir, et je restai seule.

Je retournai voir Père une dernière fois, lui souhaitai un bon rétablissement même s'il ne pouvait m'entendre et l'embrassai sur le front. Puis je quittai le manoir, me promettant d'y revenir si l'état de mon père dégénérait.

**~oOo~**

Mon mari s'enquérait peu des affaires de ma famille. Il s'était remis à travailler gaiement, aussi soudainement qu'il avait été dans un état de léthargie durant deux ans, où il ne cessait de laisser les lettres s'accumuler et les ordres du Roi ou du Pontife en suspens. Cette reprise de lui-même me rassurait, et je tentais de lui être du plus grand soutien possible. Mais il ne me regardait pas, c'était à peine s'il me parlait. Il ignorait même Zélos qui le réclamait à hauts cris.

Mes contes pour enfants amusaient toujours autant mon fils, qui tapait dans ses mains dès que je terminais. A quatre ans, on lui faisait apprendre les règles de bienséance afin de rentrer dans la haute société de Meltokio. En tant que futur Elu, il lui fallait partir sur des bases solides et avoir un mental d'acier. La bonne tenue était indispensable avant tout. Plus tard, viendrait l'apprentissage de la danse, du combat, de la langue, des mathématiques, de l'Histoire… Zélos devrait se consacrer tout entier à ses études. En attendant, il profitait de sa jeunesse et j'y veillais avec beaucoup d'attention.

Elliot était parti faire ses études à Sybak. Malgré l'état de santé de Père, il devait lui aussi assurer sa réussite, et à treize ans, il était grand temps pour lui de recevoir une éducation digne de ce nom. L'inscription au campus universitaire était chère, mais valait le coup. De nombreuses personnalités en étaient sorties et avaient réussi à imprimer leur nom dans l'histoire, la littérature, les sciences, l'archéologie… C'était un lieu rempli d'ambitieux, ouvert aussi bien aux jeunes hommes qu'aux jeunes filles. J'aurais tant aimé me rendre là-bas, mais Père avait eu d'autres projets pour moi.

Tandis que je rêvais de Sybak, Zélos vint me tirer le bras, et, du haut de ses quatre ans, me demanda brusquement quelque chose que je crus mal comprendre :

« Pardon ? » demandai-je.

Mon fils tapa du pied et répéta, un air désespéré sur son petit visage :

« Pourquoi Papa y m'aime plus ? »

Ces mots, prononcés par une voix claire et pure, me prirent au dépourvu, et je chancelai légèrement. Instinctivement, je l'attirai contre moi.

« Non, Zélos, tu te trompes… Ton père t'aime, et plus qu'il ne le laisse croire… Il t'aime, il est juste très occupé en ce moment… »

Mais cela avait éveillé de nouvelles questions en moi. Pourquoi Léandre était-il soudainement indifférent à sa propre progéniture ? Pourquoi travaillait-il à présent avec autant d'acharnement alors que quelques mois auparavant il semblait dépérir ? Tout d'un coup, je me souvenais de l'enquête que j'avais entreprise peu après son retour, deux ans plus tôt, à cause du fait qu'il me semblait étrange. Tout d'un coup, je ressentais le besoin d'en savoir plus. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'affaire…

Encore une fois, je n'en parlai pas à Brian, qui m'aurait désapprouvée. Il s'était marié un an auparavant, avec Julia, la jeune baronnette qui venait de lui donner deux filles, jumelles. C'étaient d'adorables petites filles, de futures grandes dames qui feraient la fierté de leur père. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir des filles, en attendant d'avoir un fils qui hériterait de ses biens. Il s'occupait d'entretenir sa femme afin qu'ils aient tous les deux le loisir d'assurer leur descendance. Tous les deux s'entendaient très bien, et Brian m'avait confié se sentir rajeunir malgré le travail colossal qu'on lui donnait à accomplir. J'étais de tout cœur avec lui. A l'heure qu'il était, donc, il était très occupé, et l'accaparer davantage était malvenu. Je respectais son travail et évitais de requérir son aide en ces cas-là.

Une autre chose suspecte, qui me taraudait : Léandre s'absentait de plus en plus souvent, souvent parce qu'il allait au travail. Mais lorsqu'il revenait, il se mettait à m'expliquer sa journée, laissant quelquefois des incohérences se tisser dans sa trame. Je ne l'interrompais pas, faisais comme si de rien n'était, mais cela me tracassait tout de même. Si Léandre n'avait rien à cacher, il ne se fatiguerait pas à mettre autant de détails dans ses histoires ? Avant, en tout cas, il était silencieux. Pourquoi ce soudain souci de se confier à moi ?

Je savais que le dernier endroit où il cacherait quelque détail qu'il ne voulût pas me montrer était la chambre, mais, dans le doute, j'allais la fouiller tout de même. Rien. Il n'y avait rien, et je ne savais si je devais en éprouver un indicible soulagement ou au contraire un accroissement du doute. En tout cas, je ne devais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers, et même si espionner mon Elu de mari ne me plaisait guère, je devais sans doute le faire, parce qu'après tout, il ne pouvait rien me cacher… ne devait rien me cacher…

_En es-tu sûre ? S'il t'aimait vraiment, il ne ferait pas ça…_

Mais il m'aime, pourtant ?

_C'est à toi de le savoir._

Une voix intérieure qui me parlait. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Etait-ce dû à mon angoisse, au point que je me misse à halluciner ? Je secouai la tête. Ce que mon esprit me racontait était mensonges, après tout.

Je sortis de la chambre, traversai le couloir. Mon esprit ne me laissait pas en repos et même si je n'y voyais aucune preuve ni raison, je sentais que cette inquiétude qui montait doucement en moi ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt.

**~oOo~**

Il rentra tard, comme d'habitude. Le travail, me dit-il. Je croisai les bras, en le toisant. Il fallait bien que je fisse percer ma méfiance, au bout d'un moment. Il m'observa nerveusement. Je lus quelque chose, dans ses yeux, d'indescriptible. Il enleva sa longue veste et la donna à un domestique qui alla la mettre dans le vestibule. Et tandis que je le regardais, il tenta de fuir mon regard. Le regard, l'endroit où toujours vérité ou mensonge est visible… Quand une personne avait quelque chose à cacher, elle le déviait, afin d'éviter qu'on la perce à jour. Et c'était là un piège dans lequel tombait toujours presque tout le monde, moi y compris, quand j'étais petite, et que Mère devinait que j'avais fait une bêtise. Il y avait une autre combine à utiliser et peu s'en servaient : l'art du mensonge, la faculté d'y croire soi-même. Mythomanie.

Il me sourit, me passa devant en me frôlant légèrement l'épaule de sa main encore gantée. L'idiot, il avait oublié de se dévêtir complètement. Je fronçai davantage les sourcils.

« Ma chère, vous avez l'air soucieuse. »

Finies les familiarités de couple. Je ne dis rien, laissai peser mes yeux sur lui, et je sentis qu'il ne le supportait pas. Soupirant, je m'avançai légèrement.

« Léandre, il faut qu'on parle. »

Il tourna la tête brusquement vers moi. _Tu ne joues même pas la comédie, gros bêta._

« Et de quoi souhaitez-vous me faire part ? » dit-il, sur un ton presque agressif qui me fit reculer.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur et reprit contenance. Je sentais de mon côté que la partie à engager ne serait pas facile. Je poussai un nouveau soupir, et cela sembla l'agacer.

« De beaucoup de choses, dis-je, mais principalement de l'essentiel : votre comportement. On dirait que… Que vous me cachez quelque chose. »

Ce fut à son tour de relâcher son souffle. Il leva la tête, et je lus dans ses yeux, ce dont je me doutais dès l'instant où j'avais prononcé ces mots : un air de « ça devait arriver, je savais qu'elle allait finir par me demander ça. »

« Répondez-moi, Léandre, enchaînai-je, bien que n'ayant pas d'espoir de lui faire dire la vérité de cette manière.

-Que dois-je vous répondre ? Vous vous faites du souci pour rien. »

Son ton était plus énervé. Je voyais de petites gouttelettes scintiller sur ses tempes. _Par la Déesse, Léandre, pourquoi n'essaies-tu même pas de jouer le jeu ? Tu mens comme tu respires, et ça se voit. _

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dis-je. Je le vois bien, depuis un certain temps. Vous ne me parlez plus comme avant, et avez changé votre comportement. Vous rentrez de plus en plus tard, prétextant avoir du travail, et parfois je ne vous vois pas rentrer de la nuit. Vous me dites aller en voyage d'affaires par la suite, mais en allant enquêter, je constate que rien de cette sorte n'a été préparé… Vous êtes atrocement malhabile, Léandre, pour oser à ce point me cacher des choses. »

Mon timbre de voix était mielleux. J'avais l'impression d'être la méchante marâtre de ces histoires pour jeunes filles qui tyrannisait son monde.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? Je ne vous ai pas dit que c'était confidentiel ?

-Que vous mentez mal, mon cher époux. »

Et voilà, je changeais. Je lâchais tout le fiel que je gardais au fond de ma bouche, au point d'en vomir. Je le voyais qui tentait de garder une attitude normale, mais des gestes parasites le trahissaient. Il tenta de me faire plier, jouant une de ses cartes :

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien, Mylène. C'est une affaire entre le Roi et moi-même. Vous savez aussi comme le Pontife est exigeant. Alors laissez-moi respirer.

-Respirer ? Mais vous ne répondez même pas à mes interrogations ! Je m'inquiète pour vous, vous le savez sans doute, et vous ne me dites rien ! Dites carrément que vous avez une maîtresse, tant que vous y êtes ? »

Il se retourna brusquement, me fixant d'un air si froid que je me sentis geler sur place.

« En premier lieu, me dit-il, la voix réfrigérante, soignez votre langage, vous vous enfoncez dans la vulgarité. Enfin, vos soupçons absurdes m'offensent terriblement. Je n'ai pas de maîtresse, que croyez-vous ? Pensez-vous que je suis un homme à femmes ? Très chère, je pense que vous devriez aller vous remettre les idées en place dans notre chambre. »

Je me sentais chanceler, mais je tins bon. Mon visage devait être tordu par l'inquiétude, car, au milieu de sa tirade, je vis dans ses yeux une lueur de pitié doublée de culpabilité. Non, Léandre, vraiment, non, tu ne pourras jamais arriver à me cacher le plus évident…

Et j'en étais près, je le sentais.

« Léandre, je… » tentai-je.

Mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, car il appela des servantes pour me conduire à la chambre. L'escroc, le malin, il avait tourné la situation à son avantage, et avait avorté cette discussion dangereuse pour lui sitôt qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, c'est-à-dire au commencement.

Mais le peu que j'eus appris m'avait suffi à comprendre certaines choses. D'une, oui, il me cachait une chose terrible. De deux, il avait légèrement tiqué au mot « maîtresse »…

Par la Déesse, Léandre, qu'as-tu fait ?

**~oOo~**

Dès que Mylène fut congédiée, Léandre n'hésita pas. Il annonça qu'il ressortait, et Sébastien le considéra avec surprise, lorsqu'il vit qu'il enfilait lui-même sa redingote et remettait ses cheveux en place devant le grand miroir.

« Monsieur, il fait nuit noire, annonça t-il.

-Ce n'est pas important. Préparez une calèche pour moi, et vite. »

Son ton était si impérieux que le majordome ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

Se regardant dans les yeux, un air profondément troublé ancré sur le visage, Léandre tentait de contrôler son humeur. Cette dernière dispute avec sa femme l'avait chamboulé, et il s'était rendu compte à quel point il avait été idiot, en oubliant que l'intelligence de Mylène était plus étendue qu'il ne l'aurait songé. Elle avait manqué le percer à jour… Déesse, comme son cœur battait !

« La calèche se prépare, monsieur, l'informa Sébastien, en revenant.

-Merci, Sébastien, tu peux disposer.

-Monsieur ? »

Dans le miroir, Léandre vit s'approcher son domestique, l'air extrêmement inquiet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dame Mylène n'a donc point fait quelque chose de grave ?

-Rien du tout, Sébastien, répondit-il, un peu hâtivement. Je viens simplement de me rappeler un détail capital, et je reviens de ce pas au palais royal pour le prendre en charge.

-Monsieur, reposez-vous un peu…

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude. Veillez sur ma famille pour moi. »

Et Léandre s'empressa de sortir, avec tout le nécessaire en place, laissant son valet seul, éberlué.

Le trajet en carrosse jusqu'au quartier citoyen lui parut extrêmement long, alors que d'habitude il ne faisait qu'une bouchée de pain. Le cocher, fatigué, menait mollement ses chevaux et la nuit dehors donnait envie de somnoler. Mais pour autant, l'Elu n'avait guère l'ambition de fermer ses yeux maintenant. Le véhicule tourna à un dernier angle, et enfin, il redécouvrit l'endroit familier.

« C'est parfait, » dit-il.

Il descendit, avertit son cocher qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre, et sitôt le carrosse parti, il poussa un soupir et se tourna pour marcher précipitamment en direction des bâtiments.

C'était là qu'elle logeait.

Léandre sentit son cœur battre, en songeant qu'à peine une heure avant, il la quittait tant bien que mal, ayant partagé avec elle un moment de pur délice, entre ses bras chauds…

Il secoua la tête. Il devait lui dire.

Se laissant entraîner dans les ruelles, il les longea précipitamment et aboutit dans un quartier assez chiche mais qui n'en était pas moins soigné. Des bâtiments, qui autrefois avaient dû appartenir à des bourgeois, servaient à présent d'hôtels ou d'appartements pour y caser les personnes de classe sociale moins aisée, mais pas pauvre pour autant. A cette heure, la place était vide, mais en journée, on voyait un monde assez diversifié, dont des enfants qui aimaient se courir après.

Il arriva à une porte, et frappa timidement.

Il n'y eut d'abord rien, puis, celle-ci s'ouvrit timidement d'abord, puis tout grand ensuite.

« Léandre ! » s'exclama la voix féminine chère à son cœur.

Elle semblait sur le point de se jeter à son cou, mais préféra s'abstenir.

« Presse-toi, entre, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie, » l'avertit-elle, lui libérant le passage.

En journée, il se cachait pour éviter d'être reconnaissable de la foule. Il entra.

« Pourquoi reviens-tu si vite ? s'amusa la jeune femme, en éclatant d'un rire enfantin. Tu ne te lasses donc jamais de moi ?

-Ecoute-moi, Victoria. »

Celle-ci, ne se départant pas de son sourire joyeux, leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'elle le dirigeait vers le salon, une pièce plutôt terne où les lumières du dehors entraient faiblement.

« Quoi, mon chéri ? Pourquoi cet air si soucieux ? »

On percevait dans sa voix un ton légèrement inquiet.

Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui tomba à sa portée, et inspira longuement. Enfin, il s'empressa de tout dire :

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Ma femme… Elle soupçonne quelque chose. J'ai eu tort de penser qu'elle ne nous causerait pas de préjudice. »

Victoria, arrêtant ses effusions de joie, fronça ses jolis sourcils.

« Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous nous sommes disputés, et… Mes absences l'inquiètent. Elle a même évoqué ses soupçons à haute voix, j'ai pris peur à un moment.

-Elle sait ? demanda la demi-elfe, les yeux scintillants.

-Non, mais elle a émis l'hypothèse… Cela devient dangereux, ma douce. Je vais être plus prudent et amoindrir mes visites, à l'avenir.

-Quel dommage… »

Victoria poussa un petit soupir qui, elle le savait, avait le don de faire fondre son amoureux. N'étant pas assise, elle marcha souplement dans sa direction et s'assit sur ses genoux, tout en enlaçant son cou, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Tu me manques déjà beaucoup lorsque tu n'es pas là, alors… dit-elle, d'une voix boudeuse.

-Tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua t-il, en tentant de la repousser. Si tu veux que notre relation dure, restons prudents. Je ne veux pas en plus me retrouver avec un scandale sur le dos si cela venait à se savoir.

-Parce que je suis un fardeau, pour toi ? »

Elle s'était reculée subitement.

« Je ne veux pas dire ça, je… plaida t-il. Victoria, je pense que tu sais parfaitement…

-Oh, oui, je sais, dit-elle, la voix vibrante et possessive. Et je sais que je veux que tu restes auprès de moi, juste près de moi… »

Léandre observa sa maîtresse. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir le mener du bout de la baguette, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait dépendre d'elle. Enfin une personne à qui il pouvait se soumettre, se libérant ainsi de tout devoir. Elle savait prendre les choses en main, en amour comme en affaires. Mais à l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de s'abandonner à ses étreintes et il se dégagea, la laissant les yeux mi-clos, mais triste tout de même.

« Il faut que tu prennes conscience que dans le grand monde je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Victoria. Je suis l'Elu, et tu dois me considérer en tant que tel lorsque tu me croises en public.

-Tu sais bien que j'évite autant que possible de sortir, à cause de ma condition…

-Je le sais. Je t'ai promis de t'aider, aussi, et je fais tout ce que je peux. Si je prends tant de précautions, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te nuire et que l'inverse doit être possible aussi. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime…

-J'aimerais qu'on vive dans un monde où notre amour ne serait pas interdit… »

Il se retourna pour voir Victoria s'affaler paresseusement dans le fauteuil, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, mon amour. Je suis marié…

-… Et tu as un enfant, combien de fois ne me l'as-tu pas dit… Mais ta femme ne peut rien contre toi et ce que tu fais. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir…

-Tu as tort. Elle peut répandre des rumeurs, elle peut aussi me forcer à rompre tout contact si elle apprenait quoi que ce soit. Tu ignores le pouvoir qu'elle a en tant qu'épouse, si elle n'en possède pas auprès des hauts dignitaires. Tu ferais ainsi si tu étais ma propre femme.

-Oh, oui. Si j'étais ta femme, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça… » gronda férocement la demi-elfe.

Léandre secoua la tête. S'il y avait une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à apprécier chez cette femme, c'était cette fichue manie de ne pas daigner comprendre ses explications… Elle ne pensait qu'à son bien-être, en oubliant la situation délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Et pourtant, il ne l'en aimait pas moins. Elle était un véritable rayon de soleil dans sa vie, un espoir qu'il se permettait de saisir à un moment de son existence qui n'était pour lui pas des plus simples. Dire qu'il lui faudrait supporter cette charge jusqu'à sa mort… Il avait tout simplement besoin de soutien.

Victoria, par sa nature, exerçait sur lui une fascination qu'il ne refoulait pas, qu'il goûtait au contraire. Ses cheveux argentés, ses beaux yeux, ses petits tics caractéristiques… Elle tenait indéniablement de son ascendance elfique. On lui avait toujours dit du mal de ces créatures, mais alors qu'il pouvait en voir une et même la toucher, il se demandait : mais en quoi est-elle si monstrueuse ? Quel mal peut-elle me faire ?

En relevant la tête, Victoria se permit un sourire amusé en voyant le regard de son amoureux la parcourir.

« Je te l'avais dit. Aucun de nous ne peut pas se passer de l'autre. Je ne pense pas que même les pires situations l'en empêcheraient…

-En es-tu si sûre… ? » murmura t-il.

Elle se leva et marcha avec volupté jusqu'à lui, pour encercler ses épaules de ses bras et le serrer contre elle, dans une attitude à la fois enfantine et terriblement sensuelle.

« Oh que oui. Et à l'instant, tu me veux, je le sens… »

Léandre se raidit. Elle avait raison… Mais la situation était importante, il ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter, pas maintenant… Le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses oreilles… Ses caresses dans son dos… Déesse, que c'était _bon_.

« Arrête, Victoria, » dit-il, le ton se faisant désespérément impérieux, mais il savait qu'elle avait deviner qu'il allait flancher, de toute façon.

Elle se permit un sourire de triomphe dans son cou, entre deux baisers lascifs.

« Le veux-tu vraiment ? Je te propose juste d'oublier tes tracas, juste encore une fois… »

L'Elu ne savait plus que faire. Il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Victoria propose ses « services » à la façon d'une prostituée. Elle était plus que cela, elle le savait. Timidement, il entoura sa taille de ses bras, et l'étreignit à son tour. Elle renforça son emprise, et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux, verts, magnifiques…

« Victoria ! » s'écria t-il.

Elle éclata de rire, et le tira vers elle, pour l'attirer vers sa chambre, une jolie pièce qui, étant petite, ne contenait qu'un lit double, une chaise et un petit bureau, mais qui était suffisante pour que deux personnes puissent s'y mouvoir.

**~oOo~**

Sébastien m'arrêta alors que je quittais la chambre pour me rendre à la bibliothèque.

« Madame ? Il se passe quelque chose avec monsieur votre mari ? »

Je ressentis une pointe d'agacement et de désespoir mêlés lorsqu'il me posa la question. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, ma poitrine se serrant sous le poids de l'angoisse et le sentiment de malaise s'accroissant au fur et à mesure que j'analysais le comportement de Léandre. En effet, il se passait quelque chose, et même si l'évidence me crevait les yeux à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures, j'avais peur, atrocement peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Ce n'était plus anodin, à présent. Quelque chose, d'énorme, de grossier, se cachait dans la partie de la vie de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas.

Une femme est censée tout savoir des actions de son mari, n'est-ce pas ? A priori, un couple ne se cache rien, parle de tout, même si certaines vérités peuvent faire mal… Mais c'était différent avec lui. Peut-être étais-je en faute, aussi, mais cette fois-ci, je le savais, c'était lui qui était en cause dans l'affaire…

Non ! Non ! Ne pas y songer !

Mais ces maudites pensées revenaient sans cesse, me poignardant un peu plus le cœur.

« Non, tout va bien, » répondis-je.

Sébastien fronça les sourcils, mais me laissa passer lorsque je fis mine d'avancer.

En vérité, j'avais énoncé l'idée de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Mais j'errais plus que je n'avais de point précis à atteindre. Les portes se succédaient, les salles, les chambres…

Je m'arrêtais brusquement pour réfléchir. Quels endroits pouvaient être susceptibles de…

Une idée subite me traversa l'esprit. Il avait un bureau, dans cette maison, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'était cela, il fallait que je m'y rende… Mais il semblait qu'il le verrouillait tout le temps, alors comment…

Quand j'étais petite, la fille de la servante avec qui j'avais été amie m'avait appris quelques tours de passe-passe pas toujours très beaux à faire. Ainsi, même en tant que fille de noble, je savais utiliser des « tours de filous » comme je les appelais, dès que le besoin s'en présentait. Et j'étais en situation de besoin, en ce moment même.

« Mère, père, Arthémise, excusez-moi de ce que je vais faire… » dis-je, en rougissant légèrement à l'idée de ce que j'allais entreprendre.

Comme une voleuse –non, il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire puisque j'en étais une-, je me faufilais à travers les couloirs, évitant les domestiques. Je ne pouvais pas me mouvoir facilement avec ma robe, et je faillis jurer bien souvent, m'arrêtant à temps, heureusement. Depuis quand une dame disait-elle des grossièretés ? Ridicule !

Mais, maintenant, je pouvais bien me permettre une telle chose. J'allais agir comme la pire des vagabondes.

Je me retrouvai rapidement devant son bureau. De tout le temps que j'avais passé ici, je n'avais jamais su à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette pièce. Si je réussissais mon entreprise, j'allais le savoir, ce soir même, dans le dos de mon mari.

Je cherchais dans les poches de ma robe. Je ne savais pourquoi j'avais toujours ces choses sur moi… Des aiguilles. C'était peu de choses mais ça ferait l'affaire. Je n'étais pas sûre que je réussirais à faire cela avec ces simples objets, mais ce serait l'équivalent de fils de fer, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout angoissée que j'étais, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient en manipulant les aiguilles. Je faillis me piquer plusieurs fois _–idiote !- _et les laisser tomber. J'aurais eu un mal fou à les retrouver si tel avait été le cas, cachées par la moquette. Et si j'avais renoncé, quelqu'un les aurait trouvées là… Avec un peu de chance, personne ne se serait posé de questions, mais quelqu'un de futé, comme Léandre ou Sébastien, aurait compris, après réflexion, ce qu'on aurait tenté de faire… Sans doute ne m'auraient-ils rien dit, l'un et l'autre, mais leurs soupçons s'en seraient trouvés renforcés.

Il fallait que je porte sur moi quelque chose de moins personnel, à l'avenir.

Ah. Facile à dire. N'était pas voleuse qui voulait.

Grâce aux techniques habiles enseignées par mon ancienne camarade, toutefois, j'arrivais presque trop facilement à crocheter la serrure **(1)**. La porte s'ouvrit doucement lorsque j'abaissais la poignée, et entrais en me courbant un peu. La porte n'était pas grande, et semblait vieille. Je me dis que cette partie de la maison devait être la plus ancienne.

C'était une petite pièce. Seulement meublée d'un petit bureau. Pas de fenêtre, quelques moutons de poussière dans les coins, une obscurité régnante. Je tâtonnai dans le noir, trouvai quelque chose, une sorte d'interrupteur, et appuyai dessus. La pièce s'éclaira. J'observai la lampe d'où émanait la lumière. Elle était très simple, mais possédait un charme assez ancien, je n'aurais su qu'en dire. Nous n'en possédions pas de tels dans le manoir.

J'avançai un peu. La moquette sur le sol était abîmée, sombre, et faisait un bruit désagréable lorsque je marchais dessus. Il n'était pas facile, avec mes petites chaussures à talons, de me mouvoir ainsi, mais je devais faire avec.

Le bureau était simple, lui aussi. Le bois était un peu rêche par endroits alors que je posais mes mains dessus, et reculais la chaise pour m'en approcher davantage. Je m'assis tout doucement, avançai une main pour tirer les tiroirs, mais ne fis qu'effleurer les poignées. J'avais peur. De ce que j'allais découvrir, du fait que j'allais trahir mon époux. Mais ne faisait-il pas de même de son côté ? Je n'en savais rien, j'ignorais si ce que je faisais était au mieux ou pas, si c'était une revanche sur lui et ce qu'il m'avait fait. Car après tout, que m'avait-il fait ? C'était cela que je voulais savoir.

Je regardais d'abord sur son bureau. Il n'y avait que des papiers officiels, mais de petites choses. Les plus gros dossiers devaient être conservés au palais de Meltokio. Autrement, son bureau était aussi propre et bien rangé que lui était soigné et irréprochable. _Presque _irréprochable.

Par la déesse, pouvais-je me permettre d'être aussi mielleuse ?

Je tirai les tiroirs, non sans hésitation. Il n'y avait que des choses de peu d'importance dans le premier. Il en allait de même pour le deuxième. Tout était structuré, bien rangé. C'était aussi prévisible que l'était le propriétaire de ce bureau. Lorsque je tentai d'ouvrir le troisième tiroir, je rencontrai une résistance. J'eus beau forcer, il resta bloqué. Je devinais qu'il était fermé à clé, et que ladite clé était quelque part.

Dans le doute, je tirai sans effort le quatrième et dernier tiroir, et ne vis rien que des bouts de papier à l'intérieur. Je les dépliai : ils n'avaient que peu d'importance. Ainsi, mon mari cachait quelque chose dans le troisième tiroir.

Ce n'était pas très malin. Pour me mettre dans le doute, il aurait tout aussi bien pu tout fermer. En tout cas, il fallait que je retrouve la clé qui permettait de déverrouiller cette partie du bureau.

Je cherchai. Sur le bureau, j'étais sûre de ne rien trouver, mais je fouillais, car après tout, on ne savait jamais. Mais il était encore assez malin pour savoir que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Je balayai la pièce d'un regard, cherchant à savoir, à comprendre quelle serait la meilleure cachette pour un objet si petit…

Il y eut une lumière dans mon esprit. Mais oui, sans doute…

Sachant que personne ne se trouvait ici, je pus me permettre d'oublier la bienséance et relevai ma robe juste au-dessus des genoux pour me baisser. Du bout des doigts, je tâtai le sol, relevai les pans de moquette relevés dans les coins. C'était fort probable, et un esprit simple n'aurait simplement pas pu imaginer. C'était classique, mais ça marchait à tous les coups, voilà les mots que se disait le cachottier. Mais je le tenais…

Je décollai la moquette sans me soucier de la façon dont j'allais pouvoir la remettre, et cherchai une planche, sur le plancher, qui put se décoller des autres, un endroit qui paraîtrait creux sous mes pas. Avec mes talons, je travaillai à percevoir chaque son, chaque détail infime qui eut son importance. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Le travail fut long et fastidieux, et mes recherches s'avérèrent sans succès.

Tout d'un coup, je sursautai. J'avais entendu du bruit, dans le couloir… Il fallait que je sorte d'ici ! Je me relevai précipitamment, remis tout en place à la hâte, vérifiai que je n'avais laissé aucune trace qui eût pu me trahir, éteignis la lampe et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais pas le temps de me demander comment la refermer. Léandre se dirait sans doute qu'il avait oublié de la verrouiller.

**~oOo~ **

Dans la chambre, il y eut quelques éclats de rire. Féminins et masculins mêlés. Dans le lit, les amants se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Léandre sentait la peau frissonnante de Victoria, malgré la chaleur qui s'en échappait, et l'obscurité les couvrait, complice de leurs envies, de leurs péchés. Ces si doux péchés… Cela faisait davantage rire Victoria.

« Il est temps que je rentre, ma douce, il est l'heure, » lui murmura t-il, à l'oreille.

Elle poussa un soupir désespéré.

« Oh, si les fées avaient pu exister, j'aurais fait le vœu qu'elles te gardent auprès de moi pour l'éternité !

-Mais, comme tu l'as dit, les fées n'existent pas, rit-il doucement, et par conséquent je dois rentrer. »

Son expression redevint plus sérieuse.

« Je n'aurais pas dû céder. J'étais déjà suffisamment inquiet, mais cela risque d'attiser les soupçons. J'ai inventé un prétexte pour contenter mon majordome, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne m'ait pas trop cru, lui non plus.

-J'aurais aussi fait le souhait que tout le monde prenne tes mots pour paroles d'évangiles. »

Il éclata encore de rire, se laissant aller une dernière fois à l'insouciance, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en dégageant les draps pour s'en aller. Elle le rattrapa et enroula ses bras autour de lui, se serrant avec force contre elle.

« Je t'aime, Léandre…

-Je t'aime aussi, très fort, ma chère, très chère victoire… »

C'était un jeu de mot qu'il avait inventé en reprenant le prénom de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne savait si on pouvait vraiment appeler cela ainsi, mais pour lui, c'était le cas : elle était sa victoire, sa lumière. Grâce à elle, il se donnait l'impression de tout réussir.

Après s'être rhabillé et avoir embrassé sa maîtresse une bonne dizaine de fois sans céder à la tentation de se dénuder à nouveau, Léandre dévala les escaliers, raccompagné par cette belle jeune femme en robe de chambre, qui lui ouvrit la porte en se cachant bien du monde extérieur, et en le regardant s'éloigner dans la nuit. Elle referma la porte rapidement, et à regret.

Il marcha jusqu'au palais, où il demanda une calèche pour le ramener chez lui. Dans l'habitacle, il fut tout à ses pensées, indifférent du monde extérieur. Ces dernières heures d'insouciance l'avaient égaré et il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il avait fait ce chemin. Victoria avait le don d'effacer ses soucis d'un seul geste de ses mains, d'une seule parole, et il mit du temps à se rappeler de Mylène et de son majordome. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un fin cachottier. Au fond de lui, c'était un homme sincère, peu habitué à mener une double vie. Mais cela lui plaisait de faire de fréquentes escapades amoureuses, escapades qu'il devrait amoindrir pour préserver sa réputation…

Il ne vit pas passer les moments suivants. Il ne se souvint pas que la calèche s'était arrêtée devant sa demeure, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir redonné sa redingote à Sébastien en répondant vaguement à ses questions, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir marché comme un automate jusqu'à son petit bureau, endroit auquel seul lui avait accès. Sa mémoire était floue, endormie. Mylène devait heureusement être en train de dormir, et il n'avait aucune envie de la retrouver dans leur chambre maintenant.

Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa clé lorsqu'il arriva en face de la porte de son bureau. Mais lorsque cela fut fait, il appuya sur la poignée et fut surpris de voir qu'elle s'ouvrait. Se posant un instant quelques questions, il se dit qu'il avait sans doute eu l'imprudence de la laisser ouverte sans s'en rendre compte, et, bien que se morigénant pour son inattention, il entra. Il chercha des mains l'interrupteur et l'actionna. La lumière se fit dans la pièce. Il referma doucement la porte et la verrouilla, et soupira en s'asseyant sur sa chaise face au bureau. A première vue, rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé. Il valait mieux s'en rendre compte au cas où quelqu'un serait entré dans la pièce à son insu, à cause sans doute de son imprudence.

Il vérifia, par habitude, que le troisième tiroir du bureau était bien fermé. C'était le cas, tant mieux. Il y avait dedans des choses qu'il n'aurait voulu révéler pour rien au monde. Tant qu'il y pensait, il devait brûler ces lettres. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois de s'abstenir, mais elle lui avait rétorqué que tant qu'on ne devinait pas qui était l'expéditeur, et en déguisant habilement l'enveloppe pour la faire passer pour quelque chose d'officiel, tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu. Cela n'empêchait qu'il n'approuvait pas ces méthodes malhonnêtes et insouciantes.

Son regard s'égara sur la moquette, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Celle-ci était un peu froissée par endroits, les coins étaient plus décollés qu'à l'ordinaire… Il savait que cette partie de la pièce formait une très bonne cachette si jamais il cherchait à dissimuler quelque chose, mais il savait qu'il était sot de tenter une chose pareille. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, et c'était pour cela qu'il gardait continuellement ses trésors dans ses vêtements, et les gardait toujours à portée de main.

Il sentit le doute s'insinuer dans son esprit. Au fond, il savait qu'il faisait toujours attention de ne rien oublier en quittant cet endroit, et surtout de bien fermer la porte. C'était toujours la première chose à laquelle il songeait avant toute chose. Le fait qu'elle fût restée ouverte était anormal…

Mais peut-être était-il paranoïaque. Si quelqu'un s'était mis en tête de fouiller ce bureau, il n'aurait rien trouvé d'important, et cherché en vain la clé pour ouvrir le tiroir verrouillé. Il se permit un bref sourire, un sourire qui cachait une certaine culpabilité malgré tout…

Quoiqu'il arrivât, il se savait protégé, pour le moment. Même si un scandale avait lieu, son titre d'Elu lui garantirait l'amnistie, et il aurait le pouvoir d'étouffer l'affaire dans l'œuf.

Evidemment, la chose serait moins évidente pour Victoria si cela venait à s'apprendre. Elle était une demi-elfe et de surcroît une simple chercheuse. Les nobles la haïraient et la traiteraient de manipulatrice. Et sa vie serait fichue…

C'était pour elle qu'il faisait tout cela. Il l'aurait prévenue, si une telle perspective devait arriver.

**~oOo~**

Quelques jours plus tard, j'appris la mort de mon père. Je ressentis un tel choc que j'oubliais tout à fait le cas de Léandre. Je me souvenais encore de l'avoir vu alité il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela, et lorsque la lettre d'Arthémise me parvint, je ne pus empêcher des sanglots incontrôlables de venir me saisir à la gorge, et je m'affalai dans le fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Zélos, près de moi, ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur, en venant s'emparer d'un pan de ma robe. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux, l'attirai près de moi. En ce moment, il était le seul réconfort qui me restait, Léandre devant encore rentrer tard et n'ayant personne d'autre de proche à enlacer. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, nous devions former le tableau dramatique d'une mère et de son fils, l'une confrontée aux fatalités de la vie, l'autre n'allant pas tarder à les connaître, mais en étant pour le moment immunisé. Mais rien ne comptait plus que l'instant présent, et il me fallait une épaule, même frêle, sur laquelle m'épancher avant de faire face à ce drame familial.

Désormais, rien ne serait comme avant. Mon mariage perdait une partie de sa raison d'être avec la mort de Père, et Elliot deviendrait, à l'âge adulte, maître de la demeure où j'avais passé toute mon enfance. Arthémise, quant à elle, prendrait la régence en attendant. Je songeai que leur situation était meilleure que celle dans laquelle je me trouvais, le pire étant que je ne pouvais en parler à personne, pas même à mon plus proche confident.

Je demandai à voir ma belle-mère le plus vite possible, et cela se fit sans tarder. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Zélos se rendit avec moi au manoir où il allait rencontrer son oncle et la mère de ce dernier.

« C'est beaucoup moins grand, dites donc, » dit-il, en fronçant son petit nez, lorsqu'il vit la maison, et sa remarque me fit un pincement au cœur, tandis que je resserrais frileusement mon manteau autour de mon corps. Il avait été habitué au luxe de son propre logement, et n'avait donc pas pu visiter les autres manoirs. Celui-ci, forcément, plus sobre et discret, changerait la vision qu'il avait de son monde si étriqué, jusqu'ici.

« Ce n'est pas important, Zélos, lui dis-je, alors. Songe au fait que tu vas rencontrer ma belle-mère et mon demi-frère bientôt. »

Mon fils ne semblait pas ravi à cette idée, mais ne pipa mot. Son attitude me causa plus de tristesse que je n'en avais alors. Si j'avais pu prendre les rênes de son éducation, et ainsi lui ouvrir les yeux, au lieu de laisser les Wilder l'aveugler de leurs richesses et de leur condescendance vis-à-vis des moins aisés ! Mais il n'était pas encore trop tard pour changer cela, et je pouvais profiter de l'inattention que Léandre portait à son fils pour rectifier le tir.

La calèche s'arrêta devant le portail, où un valet nous accueillit, afin de nous conduire jusqu'à la porte. A sa vue, Zélos exprima un air hautement méprisant, qui ne décrût pas de tout le trajet, et malgré mes réprimandes, je sentais malgré tout son sentiment de supériorité vis-à-vis de toutes ces choses inférieures à ce qu'il possédait.

On nous mena jusqu'au salon, où, assis dans des fauteuils, Arthémise et Elliot nous attendaient. Ce dernier loucha un instant sur le petit bout d'aristocrate qu'était mon fils, et sembla s'écraser lorsque celui-ci lui jeta un regard que je n'arrivai pas à définir, mais qui me déplut. Je le tenais par la main, et le fis passer devant moi pour le présenter en quelques mots à mes proches. Tout le long de ces civilités, il resta muet. Puis enfin, Arthémise nous invita à nous asseoir. Zélos, l'allure impériale, alla choisir de lui-même son fauteuil, mais, bien qu'il le refusât, fut obligé de se faire aider d'un serviteur pour monter dessus et s'asseoir. Les joues rouges, l'air revêche, il bouda durant tout l'échange qui se déroula entre nous.

« Ce moment devait arriver, » me dit ma belle-mère.

Elliot, encore assez peu remis de la première impression qu'il avait dû avoir de son neveu, reprit une certaine assurance.

« Son état s'est aggravé peu après votre départ, Mylène, et ce malgré les recommandations du médecin. Nous avons été obligés de le faire venir en urgence dans ses derniers instants, mais il n'a rien pu faire. Les funérailles auront lieu dans quelques jours, je vous ferai transmettre la date. »

Elle poussa un long soupir. Je sentis que, malgré son attitude sérieuse, elle était encore accablée, et il en allait de même pour Elliot, qui avait l'air égaré malgré le fait qu'il s'efforçât de prêter attention aux dires d'Arthémise. Il n'avait pas de chance, perdre son père si tôt…

« Comme promis, il m'a donné la clé pour ouvrir l'endroit où il a mis son testament. Nous ne l'avons pas ouvert, mais à présent que vous êtes ici… Seulement, il reste le notaire. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Il se passa un moment de recueillement, puis elle inspira un grand coup :

« Il va beaucoup nous manquer, mais à présent, la vie doit continuer, car c'est ainsi. »

J'eus peur un instant lorsque Elliot chancela, mais il garda courage et resta en équilibre stable sur son fauteuil, bien que, je le vis, ses poings se crispassent sur le fauteuil. Zélos, à l'écart, resta de marbre. N'ayant pas connu son grand-père, il ne pouvait pas savoir notre ressenti à tous. Et surtout pas à moi. Quelque part, je me disais qu'il ne comprendrait jamais que c'était à lui plutôt qu'à moi qu'il devait la vie. C'était ironique.

Je ne demandai pas à voir la dépouille, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne voulais pas le voir tel qu'il était vraiment –j'avais souvent entendu dire que, dans la mort, les défunts montraient leur vrai visage, et la simple idée de voir Père allait sans doute faire s'écrouler ou au contraire renforcer toute la rancœur que j'avais envers lui depuis ma naissance. Le mieux pour moi était de conserver l'image que j'avais de lui, de son vivant.

Tout d'un coup, simultanément, dans un accord silencieux, tous trois nous avançâmes et nous enlaçâmes, dans une pression affectueuse commune, et nous perdîmes dans le silence et le chagrin. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues malgré moi, et je voulus que notre étreinte durât une éternité, car je sentais que si je lâchais prise, maintenant, j'allais sombrer, et ne plus jamais connaître la surface, ne plus jamais respirer un bon air… J'avais horriblement peur de l'avenir.

« Soyons courageux, » murmura une dernière fois Arthémise. Il semblait qu'elle avait de moins en moins de choses à dire, mais qu'elle s'efforçait de trouver des paroles de réconfort, certes creuses, mais dites d'une voix sincère et douce.

Au bout d'un moment délicieux, nous fûmes soudain interrompus par Zélos qui demanda, agacé :

« Mère, quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? »

Ce fut moi la première qui m'éloignai, malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite auparavant, et je me tournai vers mon fils. Je baissai doucement la tête, en voyant son regard sévère, qui, bien que pareil au mien, ressemblait terriblement à celui de Léandre lorsque je l'avais contrarié au sujet de ses activités extérieures. Je me levai.

« Nous nous reverrons à l'enterrement, » dis-je, simplement, en saisissant les mains de Zélos et en l'aidant à descendre.

Lorsque je me tournai vers ce qu'il me restait de ma famille, je vis le froncement de sourcils réprobateur d'Arthémise, et ne le compris pas sur le coup. Zélos me tira le bras, et je me laissai emmener malgré moi. Je sentais qu'il avait hâte de s'en aller.

« Mylène, attendez une seconde, je dois vous parler. »

La voix de ma belle-mère m'arrêta net, et je lâchai le bras de mon fils pour me diriger vers elle. Elle me fit signe de la suivre, et j'exécutai ses ordres. Elle indiqua d'un regard à Elliot d'occuper son neveu.

Une fois à l'abri, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous écouter, puis me jeta un regard sévère.

« Pourquoi vous laisser mener par le bout du nez, Mylène ?

-Hein ?

-Je l'ai vu. Cet enfant, il a beau être l'enfant de l'Elu, il est aussi le vôtre. Pourquoi le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ?

-Mais, ce n'est pas… protestai-je, faiblement.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas heureuse, Mylène. En ce moment, du moins. Vous savez que si vous avez un souci, vous pouvez m'en parler, après tout, je suis toujours là quand vous en avez besoin…

-Ne vous en faites pas, Arthémise, c'est la mort de Père, qui me chamboule…

-Je veux bien le comprendre, mais telle que je vous connais, il y autre chose derrière cela. Je ne vous oblige pas à tout me dire, mais si c'est trop lourd à porter, vous avez une épaule sur laquelle vous épancher. »

J'hésitai un moment à lui confier mes soupçons à propos de Léandre, au fait que j'avais tenté de lui soutirer des informations à son insu, et mon échec total jusqu'ici. Mais, j'ignorais pourquoi, je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas, et qu'elle inventerait des excuses pour justifier les absences de mon époux. Et même avec toutes les convictions du monde qu'elle pouvait me dire, je savais qu'au sortir de l'entretien, je ne serai toujours pas en paix avec moi-même tant que je n'aurais pas résolu le mystère.

Alors, je me contentai de dire, d'un ton bas, impersonnel :

« Non, Arthémise, il n'y a rien. »

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir si je mentais ou non, elle me scruta un moment puis, d'un geste, me laissa partir.

« J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, après les funérailles, » me confia t-elle.

Il y avait comme un ton de regret dans sa voix, que je ne relevai pas immédiatement.

Nous revînmes dans le salon, où nous vîmes Elliot s'efforçant de distraire Zélos. Mais celui-ci, têtu, l'ignorait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un serviteur. Je sentis le regard lourd de ma belle-mère dans mon dos, mais ne dis rien. Et de toute la soirée je ne dis plus un mot, même en rentrant chez nous, en calèche, avec Zélos me sommant de lui parler. Je ne songeai pas une seconde que son comportement envers mon demi-frère et Arthémise avait été on ne peut plus incorrect et condescendant.

Mais cela était tout à fait normal, pour lui, car il ne s'agissait après tout que de petits nobles…

Je ne me souvins de rien, le soir, entre le retour au manoir Wilder et le coucher, où, encore une fois, je me retrouvai seule, plongée dans mes pensées, et fixant le plafond haut, sans autre forme de distraction.

Et, toute la nuit durant, Léandre ne rentra pas.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>_Oui, Mylène, c'est un peu MacGyver au féminin, je le confirme. Quoique… Ouais, c'est peut-être un peu gros, quand même. Enfin, il faut avoir de l'imagination et du savoir-faire avec les objets qui nous tombent sous la main._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, voilà ! Encore une fois, je ne fixe pas la date du prochain chapitre. Finalement, il y en aura un peu plus que je ne l'ai pensé... J'ai eu l'impression, à certains moments, d'avoir fait des ajouts de scènes inutiles, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression. J'espère aussi qu'il n'y a ni coquilles ni scènes improbables (à part le coup des aiguilles à la MacGyver...) . Bref, dans tout ça, je vous souhaite encore à tous une joyeuse année et ne forcez pas sur la boisson -en espérant que vous ayez fait de même si vous avez fêté le réveillon-, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des lecteurs un peu bourrés. <em>

_D'accord, je sors... _


	6. Sixième round

_Coucou, tout le monde !_

_Et le voilà enfin ! J'ai le plaisir - enfin, tout est relatif - de vous annoncer l'arrivée du dernier chapitre de _Symphonie discordante_. De ce côté je suis assez contente puisque ce sera la deuxième fiction que j'arrive à terminer (bien qu'elle soit petite, avouons-le)._

_J'aurais pas mal de choses à dire à ce sujet, mais je vais d'abord vous laisser lire et on se retrouve à la fin. Ne vous étonnez pas si ce chapitre vous paraît bizarre. Là, on plonge totalement dans la tête de Mylène, sans aucun moyen de nous en sortir !_

_Ah, et si vous repérez quelques petites incohérences, au niveau temporel par exemple, signalez-le moi juste pour voir. Etant donné que le premier chapitre remonte à loin, maintenant - pfou, plus d'un an ! -, il se peut que j'aie oublié certains petits détails et j'ai la désagréable impression de m'être trompée quelque part._

_Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Sixième round<strong>

_« Je vois dans votre regard que ne vous ne croyez pas ce que je dis. C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas un menteur. Je suis l'Elu, et l'Elu se doit d'être sincère. En tout. »_

Voilà les souvenirs qui reviennent. Les plus lointains, il me semble. Je me rappelle de la fois où il avait commenté la beauté de mes yeux bleus. Et de mon étonnement suite à sa remarque. Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs ai-je été surprise ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié.

Je me suis regardée dans la glace l'autre jour, et ces yeux-là m'ont alors frappée. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais vue ainsi. J'avais maigri, et je sentais la menace de la vieillesse peser au-dessus de mon crâne, malgré ma trentaine passée. Et j'ai vu que la seule chose en moi qui n'avait jamais changé, qui avait conservé la douceur lasse de la vie, c'était mon regard, un regard dans lequel je me suis plongée jusqu'à être enivrée… Si je l'avais pu, je n'aurais plus jamais décollé du miroir, jusqu'à ce qu'une servante frappe à la porte.

Je me souviens aussi de cette phrase pour une autre raison. _Je ne suis pas un menteur. L'Elu se doit d'être sincère._ Eh bien, à présent, il m'a prouvé que c'étaient des paroles en l'air. Ou alors, à l'époque, il ne prévoyait pas ce qu'il allait me faire endurer.

J'ai l'impression de déjà connaître son secret si honteux. Et pourtant, j'ai encore des doutes, je veux même me convaincre de ma paranoïa. J'en ai été réduite à engager quelqu'un pour suivre mon mari dans ses déplacements, et découvrir ce qu'il mijotait, et j'avoue que je suis prête à me tuer pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Mais je dois savoir, je n'en peux plus, cette attente me tue…

Plusieurs indices me sautaient aux yeux. Son comportement, ses malaises, les moments qu'ils passaient au lit, avec moi, de plus en plus rares… Je sentais qu'il se lassait de moi, et ne profitait plus d'aucun moment pour bavarder, ni même partager les jeux de son fils. Zélos sentait que son père se désintéressait de lui et il le vivait mal. Et ça me faisait mal de le voir si plein d'incompréhension, cet enfant qui sent petit à petit le manque d'amour paternel s'installer et perturber son train de vie.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose pour expliquer cela. J'étais prête à l'apprendre même si ça devait me détruire. Car au fond de moi, je le savais déjà, mais je me donnais l'illusion qu'apprendre la vérité allégerait la douleur vive qui perçait dans ma poitrine.

C'étaient les premières fissures du cœur.

Et encore et toujours, je me souviens de ses mots, dites lors de la nuit de noces, avant que nous allions dormir dans le même lit et qu'il me serrât contre lui, comme dans une tentative désespérée de m'aimer et de se faire aimer…

Tout s'était joué à ce fameux moment. Soit nous avons laissé passer l'occasion, soit nous n'avons pas su nous y prendre, débutants en amour que nous étions.

« Dame Mylène ? »

Je me tourne vers la voix. Une jeune domestique, à peine seize ans, me semble t-il, me regarde avec une crainte respectueuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il, je demande, d'une voix calme, presque hachée. Atone, aussi.

-Quelqu'un désire vous voir, à l'entrée. Un homme. »

Je pousse un long soupir. Enfin, l'instant fatidique. Il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains et affronter la cruelle, terrible réalité.

« D'accord, » répondis-je, avant de me saisir des pans de ma robe pour marcher jusque dans le hall.

**~oOo~**

C'était donc cela.

Etrangement, quand l'espion que j'avais engagé puis payé grassement pour son service rendu m'avait prouvé ce que je redoutais, je n'avais pas été choquée. J'ai même pris cela avec calme, un calme froid, qui me terrifiait moi-même. Etait-ce de la résignation, de la lassitude, du désespoir ? L'homme ne s'est pas posé la question, s'étant esquivé avec son argent comme s'il eût craint que je change brusquement d'avis.

J'aurais tout donné pour me complaire dans mon ignorance.

Et pourtant, il fallait que je sache, même si la vérité devait me faire mal. Quand vous regardez le soleil en face, il vous brûle les yeux. Cette métaphore s'appliquait parfaitement ici.

Elle est jeune, apparemment. Elle est belle, aussi. On dirait une fée, ou une Elfe, on ne savait trop quoi… Mais c'est une demi-elfe, l'homme en aurait donné sa main à couper. Ses cheveux d'argent s'harmonisaient avec grâce à ceux flamboyants de Léandre. C'était tout ce qu'il avait vu, mais cela avait suffi.

Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens, maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore l'impression d'avoir émergé du rêve. Je me dis que c'est sans doute une méprise, ou au contraire, j'accuse le choc sans m'en apercevoir. Et je sais que lorsque je me réveillerai, il sera plus rude, presque meurtrier.

Mais c'est fait, maintenant, et il devra répondre de son crime. Je l'attendrai, tout le temps qu'il faudra, peut-être, mais je lui ferai enfin cracher le morceau. Mon espion a amassé des preuves suffisantes pour cela. Cela le déstabilisera.

Attendre, c'est tout ce à quoi je suis vouée, désormais.

**~oOo~**

« Bonsoir, Léandre. Vous rentrez tôt, ce soir. »

Il se fige en fermant la porte de la chambre, et ses yeux croisent les miens. Je sais lire dans ces iris miel. C'est la couleur du mensonge. Et à l'instant, ils veulent mentir, mais sa malhabileté rendent les choses aussi claires que de l'eau de roche.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas lu tout cela dans ses yeux, des mois auparavant ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi n'ai-je pas _voulu _?

Il est parfois difficile de se comprendre soi-même. Et pourtant, nous avons toujours de bonnes raisons à tout.

« Bonsoir, ma chère, » me dit-il, de sa voix où perce le sentiment de malaise auquel il m'a habituée.

Crétin.

« Vous m'aviez pourtant dit que le Pontife vous requerrait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il reprend contenance, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me raidis. Je sais qu'il va me sortir encore une de ces histoires sans queue ni tête.

« En effet, Mylène. Seulement, cette fois-là a été une exception, figurez-vous…

-Inutile de me gaver de vos sornettes, Léandre. Finissons-en avec ça. »

Il s'arrête, il me fixe avec incompréhension et doute à la fois. Et lorsqu'il croise à nouveau mon regard, il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, et ses lèvres commencent à trembler.

« Voyons… De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Pardi ! De cette femme que vous retrouvez, voyons ! »

Ses yeux s'emplissent de fureur.

« Moi ? Mais… Où êtes-vous allée chercher tout ça ? »

Il veut donner l'impression d'à peine croire à ce que je viens de dire, mais il ment mal. J'aurais presque pitié de lui.

« Directement dans votre vie, en dehors de moi, Léandre, je dis, la voix mielleuse. Car oui, vous avez aussi une partie de votre vie qui ne me regarde pas… Mais il est parfois utile d'aller chercher des informations dedans pour confirmer ce que l'on soupçonnait depuis longtemps. »

Cette fois, je vois la peur et l'horreur véritable dans son regard. J'ai fait mouche. Il ne peut plus m'échapper.

Pendant toute notre conversation, il s'est éloigné de la porte, pendant que je me levais du lit pour me déplacer, l'air de rien, jusqu'à elle. Fine stratégie pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Et il joue mon jeu, l'imbécile. Je n'ai qu'à faire ce qu'il a déjà fait, des années auparavant, peu avant notre premier ébat : fermer la porte.

« Et qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dans ma vie, qui vous importe à ce point ? » hésite t-il, sans s'apercevoir tout de suite de ma main qui verrouille le loquet.

Je ricane, et je sais qu'alors je ne suis pas naturelle. Je ne me reconnais pas. Une autre Mylène, qui a voulu être mauvaise, prend ma place.

« Voyons… Elle a de beaux cheveux argentés… Oh ! D'un bel argent ! Tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'en avoir ! »

Je continue alors qu'il me fixe, laissant échapper à peine un souffle :

« Elle vous attend chaque soir dans sa demeure du quartier citoyen, et je suis persuadée qu'elle vous réserve un lit pour vos retrouvailles fréquentes. Et alors, vous vous amusez bien, avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon timbre de voix est, à ce moment-là, hystérique. Quiconque passerait devant la porte, à l'extérieur, se demanderait ce qu'il se passerait ici. Mais ça m'est égal, je l'ai percé à jour et je ne vais pas laisser passer l'occasion de le descendre davantage me filer entre les doigts.

« Mylène, vous êtes dans l'erreur, elle n'est que…

-Elle n'est qu'une demi-elfe ? Alors pourquoi étiez-vous avec elle ce soir ? Que fabriquiez-vous en sa compagnie ? Vous devriez savoir que ce sont tous des bâtards, des erreurs qui ne doivent leur existence à rien…

-Mylène ! s'écria t-il, horrifié par mes paroles.

-Qu'a-t-elle en plus que je ne possède pas ? De ce que j'en sais, nos beautés se valent. Qu'y a-t-il en elle que vous n'avez pas trouvé chez moi ? »

Léandre tressaillit, mais sembla reprendre son calme. Ce n'était pas simple, dans une situation pareille, avec une femme quasiment folle qui vous hurlait dessus.

« Vous faîtes erreur. Cette femme est une chercheuse qui m'a demandé de l'aider dans des recherches personnelles. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de la parrainer…

-Alors que c'est une demi-elfe ? Vous devriez savoir qu'ils n'ont aucun droit, ici, à Tethe'alla…

-C'est pour ça que je veux l'aider. Elle… Je… Enfin, je trouve absurde qu'on les rejette de cette façon, ils ne sont pas comme on le dit… »

Je pinçai les lèvres. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui justifie platement une bêtise inexcusable.

« Peut-être dites-vous en partie la vérité. Mais cela ne change rien à ce que je sais. Vous êtes l'Elu, et si vous croyez fermement en vos convictions, il n'y a aucune raison que le Royaume ne vous écoute pas. Si vous n'aviez absolument rien à vous reprocher, il y aurait longtemps que l'existence de cette femme aurait été mise au jour. »

Il pâlit, ce qui offrit un contraste saisissant avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Evidemment, continuai-je. Il aurait été plus malin de se conduire de façon naturelle plutôt que se débrouiller pour cacher de façon malhabile une chose que vous ne voudriez jamais voir rendue publique. J'ai raison ? »

Mais je m'arrêtai, lorsque je vis la lueur terrible dans son regard, comme s'il souhaitait me tuer, à l'instant. Il me fit presque peur, en voyant ses poings crispés et son expression de fureur. En même temps, l'horreur et l'inquiétude le taraudaient.

« C'est inutile de me mentir, Léandre. Je sais tout, et je ne citerai pas mes sources. »

Je conservai l'orgueil de femme qu'il avait déchiqueté, en me trompant de façon ignoble. Je ne lui montrai pas ma souffrance, cela aurait été une faille qu'il aurait exploitée, et je ne le voulais pas. Nous étions confrontés l'un à l'autre, dans cette chambre même qui avait vu et abrité la plus grande partie de notre vie conjugale.

« Bien. »

Sa voix a percé le silence qui s'était installé. Je n'ai pas tressailli. Mon regard se promenait sur lui, et je bloquais toujours la porte. Je ne lui donnais pas le choix.

« En effet, j'ai une maîtresse. »

Il voulait maîtriser son timbre de voix, mais je sentais de toute manière qu'il avouait tout à regret. Mais je n'avais aucune pitié, aucune compassion pour celui qui avait poignardé mon cœur.

« Je l'ai rencontrée il y a environ deux ans, au cours de ce voyage d'affaires où j'ai eu mon accident. J'étais blessé, et c'est elle qui m'a soignée.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle vous lui avez accordé vos faveurs ? demandai-je, sèchement.

-Laissez-moi aller jusqu'au bout (il avait peur que je le déstabilise par mes commentaires). Elle m'a soignée, puis elle est partie. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer à l'époque, à cause de sa race. Mais plus tard, lorsque je lui ai parlé pour la remercier, j'ai su qu'elle allait à Sybak, et puis, je… j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose, entre nous, qui se créait, et ce n'était pas négligeable. »

J'avais envie de dire : « de la sorcellerie ! », mais je me retins. Si je l'interrompais sans cesse, cet idiot n'irait jamais jusqu'au bout de l'histoire.

« Nous nous sommes quittés et ne nous sommes pas revus avant deux années. »

Cela correspondait à ce qui ressemblait à une dépression chez lui.

« Puis elle est revenue d'elle-même. Elle souhaitait me parler directement, pour… obtenir mon soutien sur une expérience qu'elle menait. Elle est scientifique et veut faire reconnaître sa valeur. C'est à partir de là que ça a commencé. Je pensais à vous, Mylène, je ne voulais pas être entraîné là-dedans, mais il y avait chez elle quelque chose qui m'attirait, et un jour… »

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Je compris.

« Je vois. Cette sale sorcière ne s'est pas contentée d'une relation platonique…

-Arrêtez de la traiter de sorcière !

-Et que voulez-vous que je dise d'autre ? Cette garce vous a pris à moi et vous fait oublier ce que je ressens le soir lorsque je suis seule dans notre lit ! Elle vous fait aussi oublier l'existence de votre propre fils qui n'est plus le même depuis que vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à lui ! En peu de temps, elle vous a transformé en homme irresponsable et incapable d'assumer ses devoirs d'Elu, ainsi que vous l'impose votre naissance ! »

Et tout d'un coup, je sais que je l'ai blessé. Avant même de voir se peindre l'expression de son visage. Il titube, balbutie quelques mots, puis soudain, s'exclame désespérément :

« Vous croyez que c'est une partie de plaisir d'être l'Elu, tous les jours ? Vous croyez que j'ai voulu être l'Elu ? Non, Mylène, vous vous trompez ! Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez fait comprendre que je valais mieux que cela. Oui, parce que dans ses yeux, je sais que je suis un homme, juste un homme, et pas seulement l'Elu. Elle ne me craint pas ni ne me vénère. Et c'est pour ça que je… Je… »

Il bafouilla quelques instants, et je me sentis geler tout doucement sur place.

« Que je l'aime… »

Il a osé. _Il a osé_, le salaud !

« Mais moi, Léandre, répondis-je, malgré tout, très calmement, je ne vous considérais pas non plus seulement comme l'Elu… »

Il a levé ses yeux vers moi, emplis d'une tristesse à mourir.

« Mais c'est un mariage arrangé qui nous a unis, pour la raison de ce que je suis. Sans cela, jamais je ne vous aurais… Je vous en prie, veuillez me pardonner… »

Mais j'avais compris. Sans son titre, nous n'en serions pas là. L'Eglise de Martel avait eu besoin de moi pour perpétuer la lignée des Elus, mais autrement, je ne servais pas à grand-chose d'autre. J'avais été forcée d'épouser un homme de quinze ans mon aîné, et d'élever sa descendance. Et encore, élever était un bien grand mot, puisque les domestiques s'acquittaient largement de cette tâche.

Et dans mon cœur meurtri, une révélation se fait soudain.

Ni lui ni moi ne nous aimons. Et ce manque d'amour se répercute sur l'enfant que nous avons eu ensemble, et je comprends alors que ce que j'ai voulu être de l'affection envers Zélos n'était en fait qu'un défilé de sentiments décousus et disharmonieux, dont aucun ne se rapprochait de près ou de loin à l'amour. Zélos était un objet qu'il avait été nécessaire de fabriquer, pour le mettre au service de l'Eglise, et rien d'autre. Il ne méritait même pas l'amour de ses parents, qui étaient incapables de se soutenir et de mener une vie conjugale correcte.

Et cette vérité, bien que je la sus déjà, est le véritable coup de poignard qui se fiche dans mon cœur et éparpille ses derniers lambeaux.

Je me bats pour empêcher les larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Il ne faut pas que je perde mes moyens. Je dois encore le détruire, lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. Oh, comme j'aimerais avoir un couteau dans ma main, à ce moment, pour le lui planter dans sa large poitrine, et entendre ses cris de douleur…

Toute à mes pensées meurtrières, je ne l'ai pas vu qui s'approchait. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je réagis instinctivement, je le rejette loin de moi.

« N'essayez même pas de me toucher. Vous n'en avez pas le droit, pas après ce que vous avez fait. »

Ma voix est calme. Trop calme. Elle cache au fond une immense colère, et il la sent. Il a beau être plus âgé et plus fort que moi, il n'est pas idiot, il sait qu'il est incapable de soutenir la colère d'une femme, qui plus est la mienne.

« Allez vous-en, je ne veux plus vous voir, » je gémis, soudain, passant mon bras devant mes yeux pour dissimuler les premiers pleurs qui menacent de jaillir.

Je m'écarte de la porte tandis qu'il me regarde avec insistance. Déesse, qu'il arrête, je ne peux pas le supporter…

« Mylène, s'il vous plaît… commence t-il à dire, de son ton affreusement raisonnable.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Allez vous-en ! » je crie, soudain.

Et là, il comprend. Il pose sa main sur la poignée, la tire. Il rencontre un blocage. Je n'ai pas déverrouillé le loquet. D'un geste, il le fait et il ouvre la porte. Mais il fait tout cela avec une horrible lenteur, et moi je me détourne pour ne pas le voir partir. Je veux seulement m'assurer à l'ouïe qu'il le fasse. Et lorsque j'entends la porte qui se ferme tout doucement, et les pas qui s'éloignent dans le couloir, je ne me retiens plus, et je plonge sur le lit.

J'ai envie de pleurer, tout mon saoul s'il le faut, et de mourir, à l'instant même pour me débarrasser de cette souffrance.

**~oOo~**

Chaque fois que je l'ai dans mon champ de vision, je frémis, de façon violente. C'est comme si des spasmes me traversaient le corps. C'est un signe dangereux, je le sais. Il serait capable de me faire mourir rien qu'en m'imposant sa présence.

Nous ne dormons plus ensemble. Tous les soirs, désormais, il les passe chez sa garce. Moi, en attendant, je peux me délivrer dans ma chambre. S'il dormait ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avec moi, je hurlerais toute ma détresse, quand bien même il essaierait d'étouffer mes cris. C'est un monstre, et il a dévoré mon cœur, à présent. Je me sens aussi froide qu'une morte.

Je me suis éloignée de Zélos, qui me réclame, pourtant. Lorsque je le vois, lui aussi, je sens des frissons d'horreur me traverser. Je ne peux plus le toucher sans ressentir la douleur qui traverse mon corps entier.

Les domestiques, le majordome, tous s'inquiètent pour nous deux. Ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas, même s'ils ne sont pas très sûrs de ce que ce peut être. Seul Sébastien comprend un minimum ce qui nous arrive, et il n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout.

Il sait, inconsciemment, qu'il est en train d'assister à la chute de toute une famille.

Et c'est arrivé, un beau jour. Le manoir était vide, et il avait laissé un mot. Un seul. Un bout de papier sur une petite table, dans le salon, là où il était sûr que je le trouve sans qu'un domestique vienne l'y chercher.

Un mot d'adieu. Il partait vivre avec sa maîtresse. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, il voulait fuir et vivre heureux avec celle qu'il aimait.

Et je n'ai rien dit lorsque je l'ai lu. Je savais qu'il allait le faire. Je l'avais même souhaité, pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision.

Sébastien est entré à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Et en voyant l'expression de mon visage, il a su. Il a oublié ce pour quoi il était venu me voir et il s'est avancé vers moi. Il a vu le bout de papier que j'avais dans la main, presque chiffonné.

Et lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, le mien était baigné de larmes.

Le reste de la journée, je suis restée prostrée. Le majordome avait prévenu les servantes de ne pas me déranger. Seul Zélos avait dérogé à la règle, et s'était jeté dans mes bras, sans comprendre mon chagrin. Il croyait que, comme j'étais assise dans un fauteuil, j'allais encore lui raconter une histoire, comme autrefois.

Les enfants sont si égoïstes, parfois. Mais comment leur en vouloir ?

Sans réfléchir, je me suis accrochée à mon fils et j'ai sangloté sur son épaule, pendant qu'il m'appelait, totalement pris au dépourvu face à ma détresse.

Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut montrer à un petit garçon.

Mais il allait les connaître, un jour ou l'autre, alors je me fichais de l'image que je lui donnais à ce moment-là. Moi aussi, j'étais enfermée dans mon égoïsme. Je n'étais plus la mère ni l'épouse, juste la femme anéantie.

« Mère…

-Zélos… Je te souhaite sincèrement, de ne jamais, jamais, vivre une telle épreuve. Ne répète pas les erreurs de tes parents, je t'en prie… »

Mais il a continué de m'appeler tandis que mes paroles lui volaient au-dessus de la tête.

Par la déesse, pourquoi est-il ici ?

**~oOo~**

Il y a bien quelques mois qui se sont déroulés et je me sens flotter.

J'ignore si je me suis remise du drame. Je sais que l'affaire a fait un scandale dans tout Meltokio. Les dames me plaignaient, les messieurs pensaient saisir leur chance, et il n'y avait rien que je détestais plus que ces apitoiements sur mon sort. Je trouvais cela atroce, et j'avais envie qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je refusais toutes les invitations au sein du manoir. Il était inutile qu'on me rappelle ce moment.

Et puis, un jour, je suis sortie. Je n'en avais nulle envie, mais Brian, inquiet, avait profité de l'un de ses rares moments libres pour me rendre visite. Et c'est lui qui m'a convaincue de prendre l'air.

Il me sert la main très fort pendant que nous marchons. Je sens ce contact, et elle m'emplit de chagrin. Bon sang, si je n'avais pas épousé Léandre, j'aurais presque souhaité que…

Non, même sans avoir épousé l'Elu, cela n'aurait jamais été possible. Je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré, et je serais restée enfermée dans ma petite vie de noble ordinaire. Et je m'en serais très bien portée malgré tout.

Nous nous moquons des regards qui pèsent sur nous. Je sais que des rumeurs vont naître sur la possible liaison que j'entretiens avec le trésorier du Roi. Jusqu'alors, personne ne nous soupçonnait. On me savait bien trop fidèle à mon mari. Mais à présent qu'il est parti vivre avec une autre femme…

Mais à l'instant, la main chaude qui enserre la mienne dans sa poigne me procure une vague de bien-être, et je ressens alors ce qu'une femme en détresse a besoin d'avoir : de l'amour, du soutien. C'est dangereux, mais je ne nie pas mes sentiments.

Et pourtant, j'ai peur. Il va me rejeter.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je sais qu'il arrivera un moment où je ne me retiendrai plus et où il faudra que ça sorte.

Il ne le sait pas encore, mais je vais lui montrer.

Brusquement, alors que nous sommes à l'abri des regards, derrière un mur, je me jette dans ses bras, et je tente d'atteindre son visage pour l'embrasser. Mais il me repousse, et je sais que c'est perdu d'avance.

« Non, Mylène. Je vous ai sentie venir. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

Il y a une expression trop grave sur son visage, que je veux faire disparaître.

« Mais pourquoi… ?

-Parce que je suis marié, et… vous aussi. Ce n'est pas convenable. »

La vérité qu'il me lance me transperce le cœur. Ainsi donc, lui aussi voulait ma perte, depuis le début. Mon appui s'affaiblit, mais il me rattrape quand même alors que je me laisse tomber. Il me dit :

« Ne perdez pas espoir. La vie est parfois peuplée de moments difficiles, mais… vous pouvez vous en sortir. »

Je halète et ricane en même temps.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que l'espoir est encore possible ? »

Il hésite un moment, puis il répond :

« Vous devez être forte. »

Et alors, l'énormité de ce que je voulais faire me frappe de plein fouet. Je n'ai pas osé… Par la déesse, je me suis comportée comme la dernière des imbéciles. J'ai voulu faire tomber quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dans ma détresse, et il a fallu que ce soit lui… Il ne mérite pas ça. Je l'aime, mais pas comme je l'entendais quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'ai jamais aimé d'un amour pur et véritable. Mon père, ma belle-mère, mon demi-frère, Léandre, Zélos…

Je n'étais pas capable de les aimer, et je m'en rendais compte maintenant. Même Brian ne pouvait être l'objet de mon affection.

« Je suis… désolée… Oh, pardon…

-Reprenez-vous, Mylène. Je vais vous raccompagner. »

Je dois être dans un triste état. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je me suspends au bras de mon ami et je le laisse me guider, sans que je reconnaisse quoi que ce soit autour de moi. Je jette un coup d'œil égaré à toutes les choses auxquelles mon regard peut s'accrocher, mais je ne les vois pas. Plus rien n'existe d'autre que le toucher de Brian, qui est la seule chose à laquelle je puisse encore me raccrocher…

Il me raccompagne jusqu'au salon, où il me laisse, en compagnie de Sébastien. Et je sens le regard désolé qu'il me lance peu avant de partir. Non, je ne veux pas de sa pitié, à lui non plus. Je ne la mérite pas.

« Madame, je vous en prie, reprenez-vous. Je vais vous donner un remontant. »

La voix de Sébastien est comme un bourdonnement, mais je suis désormais loin du monde et de ses tourments.

**~oOo~**

Trois autres mois passèrent. Et un matin, j'appris la mort de Léandre.

Un messager a apporté la triste nouvelle au manoir. J'y étais en compagnie de madame Wilder, la mère de l'Elu, qui tentait d'apaiser l'atmosphère en évitant soigneusement le sujet sur son fils. Je savais que cela l'affectait autant que moi. Après tout, il avait abattu le déshonneur sur sa famille, et son père n'en était guère heureux. Quant à sa mère, je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable. Sans doute se demandait-elle ce qui n'allait pas chez son fils adoré, qu'elle avait si bien éduqué. Pour ma part, je ne parlais quasiment plus. Je ne m'animais même pas lorsque je recevais des invités, si bien que, petit à petit, les gens avaient cessé d'insister pour venir. Seule la famille venait encore de temps à autre : Arthémise et Elliot, ainsi que mes beaux-parents, et en de plus rares moments Brian et son épouse.

En pensant à elle, j'en ai des frissons.

Nous discutions autour d'un thé lorsque Sébastien avait introduit le messager. Il avait une mine grave pour la circonstance, et cela nous a montré que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et l'annonce est tombée, sans tergiversation :

« Je viens vous annoncer, de la part du Roi de Tethe'alla, la mort de l'Elu. »

Le silence a fait suite, pendant un long moment. L'homme ne s'en allait pas tant que nous ne lui avions pas permis de le faire. Il paraissait aussi saisi que nous de la nouvelle, mais je pensais que rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait égaler ma stupeur, à ce moment-là.

Madame Wilder a enfin pris péniblement la parole :

« Comment cela se fait-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le messager a secoué la tête, pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien.

« Je n'ai pas eu les informations nécessaires. Mais vous devriez vous rendre auprès de sa Majesté. »

Cela ne s'est pas fait attendre. Je me suis levée immédiatement, suivie de ma belle-mère, et j'ai ordonné qu'on nous habille et prépare une calèche pour nous rendre au palais. Les serviteurs se sont dépêchés, et l'homme est parti en ayant pour mission de dire au Roi que nous arrivions.

Madame Wilder n'a pas su se retenir. Les larmes ont coulé d'elles-mêmes, et je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour la consoler. De mon côté, j'avais la sensation que mon corps entier était paralysé, et mon cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information. C'était inimaginable, impossible… Léandre ne pouvait pas être mort. Je le voyais encore, quelques mois plus tôt, de chair et de sang… Non, c'était une farce, et le Roi de Tethe'alla allait démentir immédiatement, en cherchant la source de la rumeur. Mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas me faire d'illusion. Si la chose était vraie, alors…

« La calèche est prête, » nous dit Sébastien, en entrant dans la pièce tandis que les servantes finissaient de nous habiller et d'arranger nos toilettes.

« Bien, » répondis-je, et, saisissant le bras de ma belle-mère, je me dirigeai avec elle vers le hall, si lentement qu'on aurait dit une véritable marche funèbre.

Le trajet fut morose. Pourtant, nous avions des choses à dire. J'aurais voulu consoler ma voisine, mais les mots me manquaient. Elle, de son côté, ne cherchait pas à faire de même. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, encore humides de ses larmes. Son maquillage avait coulé.

Nous arrivâmes devant le palais royal. Les gardes savaient déjà que nous allions venir, et ils nous libérèrent le passage. Des serviteurs nous escortèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône, où nous demandâmes une audience avec le Roi. On nous avertit qu'il était occupé, mais qu'il allait bientôt nous recevoir.

Le temps me parut interminablement long. Mais au bout d'un moment, je crus entendre un appel et je me retournais pour voir arriver une jeune fille, courant malgré les appels des valets à ma rencontre. Elle manqua de peu de s'empêtrer dans sa robe, mais se rattrapa. Ce fut avec stupeur que je reconnus la princesse Hilda. Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue.

« Madame Wilder ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » disait-elle, à bout de souffle.

Elle avait dû traverser les couloirs du château à toute vitesse en apprenant ma présence ici. Ses valets, par ailleurs, arrivaient tout juste à notre hauteur, aussi essoufflés qu'elle.

« Si je crois bien, nous ne nous sommes plus vues depuis quelques réceptions. Vous ne venez plus à la plupart d'entre elles. »

Hilda avait treize ans. Quand je songeais à son âge, j'avais le vertige. Cela faisait exactement treize ans que j'avais épousé Léandre…

Et là encore, je commençais à avoir la nausée.

« Je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle… Je suis profondément désolée, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous… Mais mon père va vous recevoir !

-Ce n'est pas possible… n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tut, et ma belle-mère se tourna vers nous en entendant mes paroles. Elle semblait émerger de sa torpeur. Quant à la princesse, elle avait une mine grave sur le visage.

« Je l'ai entendu de la bouche du Pontife. Tout le monde est sous le choc. »

Cette fois-ci, je n'en pouvais plus. Je chancelai, et elle se précipita vers moi pour me soutenir. Mais je n'étais pas légère et elle dut se faire aider des domestiques.

« Tout va bien, madame Wilder, soyez forte… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un autre serviteur vint nous voir pour nous dire que le Roi nous attendait dans la salle du trône.

Il savait pourquoi nous venions et ne nous cacha pas plus longtemps la vérité :

« Ce n'est pas une fausse rumeur. L'Elu est décédé la nuit dernière. On ignore encore dans quelles circonstances. »

Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus garder une contenance. La Reine et sa fille me fixaient avec une expression sérieuse et inquiète.

« Nous vous informerons plus dans les jours à venir de l'avancée des recherches. En attendant, sa dépouille a été transportée à l'église et des médecins y ont été dépêchés pour l'examiner. Souhaitez-vous la voir ? »

Madame Wilder répondit immédiatement à l'affirmative. Mais moi, je laissai un instant flotter la réponse avant de lâcher, dans un souffle :

« Non… Je ne peux pas… »

**~oOo~**

Peu après l'entrevue, Hilda m'emmena dans les jardins royaux, afin de me faire prendre l'air, disait-elle. Elle avait demandé à ne pas être escortée comme à l'habitude, mais son père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui avait au moins laissé un garde du corps qui attendait, non loin de nous, l'œil acéré, comme si nous pouvions nous faire agresser à tout instant.

« Tout va bien, madame Wilder. Comment se porte votre fils ? »

La princesse parlait d'un ton très doux avec moi, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'apaiser. En entendant parler de mon fils, je tremblais. Je venais de réaliser qu'à présent que son père était mort, c'était lui, l'Elu. Comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez d'un pour me faire souffrir. Mais je réussis à lâcher un fragile : « Bien. »

« C'est un moment difficile, mais il n'est pas insurmontable. L'Elu a sans doute… »

Elle se tut avant de prononcer les derniers mots. Peut-être ignorait-elle ce qu'elle voulait dire ou avait-elle peur de prononcer les mots.

« C'est un drame pour tous. Nous partageons votre peine. »

Je lui fis signe de ne rien dire de plus, d'abord parce que je sentais qu'elle s'emmêlait dans les paroles de circonstance, ensuite parce que ces mots me faisaient de plus en plus mal. Je voulais rester dans le silence, et elle le comprit. Alors, nous ne dîmes rien pendant ce qu'il me parut une délicieuse éternité, et puis, je lui dis, tout d'un coup :

« Merci. »

Je n'avais pas tellement réfléchi à ce que je venais de prononcer. La princesse sursauta à mes côtés.

« Ah… Ce n'est rien. Je vous comprends, enfin… Je veux vous comprendre… »

Je tournai les yeux vers elle, et je m'attendris. Elle était encore jeune sous sa chevelure blonde et si innocente… Comme je voulais qu'elle vive heureuse, contrairement à moi que le temps avait aigrie…

« Vous savez, vous êtes un peu comme ma grande sœur… Un vrai exemple pour moi. »

Je me rappelai que Léandre m'avait dit cela, il y avait longtemps, alors que nous sortions de la salle du trône à la suite de l'annonce de ma grossesse. Je me sentis m'attrister, mais je me forçai à sourire.

« Merci, Hilda, tu me fais chaud au cœur. »

Je me rendis brusquement compte que je m'étais exprimée un peu trop familièrement avec elle et je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, mais elle éclata de rire.

« Enfin ! Après tout ce temps passé à vous harceler pour que vous passiez outre les conventions ! »

Je la regardai, surprise, et elle me lança un sourire éblouissant.

« Vous voyez, vous semblez tout de suite aller mieux ! »

Et en effet, cette agitation, qui avait attiré l'attention du gardien, avait en quelque sorte réchauffé mon cœur, et je me sentis sourire pour de vrai, oubliant un instant Léandre, Zélos, Sébastien… Tous ceux qui me gâchaient la vie.

**~oOo~**

« D'après les derniers examens, il semble que l'Elu se soit lui-même infligé des dégâts… Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit un suicide. »

« C'est un suicide. Tout laisse penser qu'il a tenté de se tuer en se donnant des coups, mais, sans doute par faiblesse, il a opté pour un autre moyen qui est l'empoisonnement. »

« Il y a des traces de poison dans son sang. Sans doute l'a-t-il bu un soir et il n'a été retrouvé que le lendemain. C'est sa compagne qui nous a signalé la mort. Elle est en garde à vue et interrogée. »

Cette dernière nouvelle me glaçait le sang. Peut-être… Peut-être était-ce elle qui l'avait empoisonné ? Mais les soldats de la garde royale rapportaient qu'elle ne l'avait découvert que tôt le matin, et qu'elle s'était aperçue qu'il s'était enfermé dans une pièce du manoir.

Et puis, un jour, est tombée la nouvelle :

« Elle a fini par avouer : elle lui a annoncé une grossesse peu avant qu'il passe à l'acte. »

Les gens avaient tenté de me cacher ce fait, mais cela n'empêchait que je l'avais parfaitement entendu. Et à l'entente que ces mots, c'était comme si mon monde s'effondrait autour de moi.

« Elle dit qu'apparemment, il ne l'avait pas bien pris et qu'il avait essayé de la convaincre de ne pas garder l'enfant. Mais elle a refusé. Nous pensons que l'Elu ne souhaitait pas avoir un autre héritier que celui qu'il a eu avec son épouse légitime. Il a sans doute considéré cet évènement comme un traumatisme, et il n'a pas voulu le répéter, même avec une autre femme. »

C'était insensé. Je me souvenais de son visage illuminé lorsqu'il avait porté Zélos pour la première fois dans ses bras. Il ne semblait pas sous le choc du tout, du moins, pas en apparence.

Mais le rappel du devoir…

Bon sang. Léandre a été un idiot jusqu'au bout.

Cela n'empêche qu'il m'a non seulement trompée, mais qu'en plus, il va avoir un enfant avec cette garce. Je ne sais ce qui me retient d'aller la rencontrer et de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.

Mais ce serait une solution trop douce. Cela lui permettrait de rejoindre plus rapidement mon mari, avec son mioche abâtardi. Et je ne le souhaitais pas. Je préférais encore qu'elle pourrisse en enfer.

Mais c'était le même genre de châtiment que je souhaitais pour lui, là où il se trouvait à présent.

Le suicide était considéré en soi comme un crime. C'était une pratique très mal vue et qui assombrissait considérablement l'image des familles. Ce pourquoi les Wilder s'échinaient à cacher la véritable nature du décès aux yeux du peuple endeuillé.

La version officielle : un empoisonnement alimentaire. C'était en partie vrai, mais combien de personnes parviendraient à rester sceptiques ? Et surtout, combien y croiraient ?

Tout compte fait, les faits sont là. Il est mort, elle est enceinte. Et moi, ma vie est gâchée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore en ce monde.

De temps à autre, je reçois Brian. Mais depuis que j'ai tenté de l'embrasser, nos relations sont tendues. Il ne reste que pour vérifier que je vais bien. Et à chaque visite, il regarde, impuissant, le fantôme que je deviens.

« Ressaisissez-vous, Mylène ! Ne vous laissez pas aller ! Il… Vous ne méritez pas ça ! »

Je sais qu'il a voulu dire : « il ne mérite pas que vous vous mettiez dans cet état pour lui », mais par respect pour sa mémoire et son titre, il a rectifié. Mais il a beau faire, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je ne suis plus celle qu'il a connue, à l'époque où je portais un bébé et où je me recueillais à l'église. Cela est si lointain…

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il est parti d'un pas rageur. Je crois que nous nous étions disputés. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine, puisque seul lui s'emportait, et moi je l'écoutais sans le comprendre. A voir la colère qui le dominait, j'ai su que je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Et les larmes ont coulé lorsqu'il a disparu de mon champ de vision.

Arthémise et Elliot ont plusieurs fois insisté pour me rendre visite. Mais je ne répondais jamais aux missives. Alors ma belle-mère est venue, et a blêmi lorsqu'elle a vu celle que j'étais devenue. Elle non plus, je ne la reverrais sans doute pas. Ni Elliot.

L'enterrement a eu lieu peu après. Je n'y suis pas allé. Zélos, en revanche, si. Petit à petit, l'attachement que j'ai envers ce garçon se détériore, parce que dès que je pose le regard sur lui, il me rappelle indéniablement son père. Et je sais qu'il fera un Elu aussi stupide que le précédent, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hais toute la famille Wilder. Je hais Léandre, et je hais Zélos. Et lorsque je me dis ces mots, il y a comme une chaleur tout entière qui me recouvre, et je me sens plus vivante, et cela suffit à me faire croire en l'avenir un bref instant…

A présent, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Je ne peux plus voir personne, je ne veux plus. Depuis sa mort, tous m'ont abandonnée, et je me sens seule, atrocement seule. Alors, pour empirer mon état, je m'enferme moi-même à double tour dans cette solitude, ma prison. Je crois que je souffre d'un certain masochisme. J'ai l'impression de ressentir ce plaisir à souffrir depuis toujours. Alors que, de son vivant, j'étais une jeune femme sage et soumise, qui faisait des manières à la moindre égratignure…

Soumise.

Par la déesse, _soumise _! Avant de me marier, j'étais une jeune fille libertine, qui ne rêvait que de choisir celui qu'elle aimait. Mais ce désir ne m'avait pas été accordé. Père croyait bien faire pour moi, mais il m'a… Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est anéantir ce que j'étais, ma personnalité, mon moi entier… Toutes les convictions que ma mère m'avait inculquées. J'ai dû abandonner mes plus fidèles principes, pour Léandre, parce que j'étais son épouse, la mère de son fils, et…

Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous unir. Nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Toutes les prophéties du monde peuvent bien dire ce qu'elles veulent, mais celle qui nous a forcés à concevoir un héritier a menti, depuis le début. Et à ce moment-là, je hais la religion, plus que tout au monde, et je m'arrache les cheveux en pleurant, mon maquillage coulant, ma main droite cherchant désespérément un appui, avant de trouver le dossier d'une chaise. Je m'affale au pied de celle-ci, dénouant mon chignon et laissant mes cheveux blonds retomber sur mon visage ravagé. Je suis veuve, maintenant. Je suis veuve. C'est si difficile à avaler…

J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement lorsqu'une servante m'a trouvée et a crié. Aussitôt, ses camarades l'ont aidée à me transporter jusqu'au lit. Et là, je suis couchée, si faible, dans mon cœur, mais aussi dans mon corps, parce que je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant, et que toute cette histoire se terminera tragiquement, je le sais…

C'est toujours dans les mauvais moments que j'ai des certitudes. Et effroyables, qui plus est.

**~oOo~**

On frappe à la porte. Je ne tourne pas la tête, celle-ci étant tournée vers la fenêtre. J'ignore depuis combien de temps je suis là, mélancolique, solitaire. Je ne compte plus les repas qu'on m'a apportés, et je vois défiler les saisons. Une domestique entre, et je sais que c'en est une. Il y a une autre personne, avec elle, et mon échine se hérisse en la reconnaissant.

« Que fait-il ici ? dis-je, d'une voix enrouée.

-Mère, je…

-Qu'il sorte ! Je ne veux pas le voir !

-Mère…

-Qu'attendez-vous ?

-Maman… Vous ne m'aimez pas ? »

Je me tais. Je tourne légèrement la tête, mais sans plus. Je ne ressens plus rien, ma tête est vide. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme, qui n'erre pas, mais dénué de toute vie, de toute âme. Je ne veux pas le regarder, il ressemble trop à son père… Les cheveux, l'expression du visage, les…

Non, pas les yeux. Ses yeux sont les miens. Et c'est bien cela qui me fait le plus souffrir.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question, et la domestique, conformément à mes ordres, attrape Zélos par l'épaule et lui souffle des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Mais, mère…

-Allons-y, seigneur Zélos, votre mère veut être seule…

-Pourquoi je…

-Peut-être un autre jour… »

Il se laisse finalement faire, et lorsque la porte se referme, je réprime un sourire sans joie. Un autre jour ? Et s'il n'arrive jamais ? Cet enfant me dégoûte, je ne supporte pas de poser les yeux sur lui, il devrait périr dans les flammes de l'enfer, il…

Non, je ne dois pas penser cela. Déesse, qu'ai-je donc fait ? Pourquoi suis-je si froide avec lui ? Il n'y est pour rien, c'est son père qui…

Léandre nous a tous les deux trahis. J'avais espéré, faiblement, qu'il m'aimât, mais il a fini par en préférer une autre. Cela, encore, je pouvais le tolérer. Le fait qu'il ait des maîtresses ne remplaçait en rien celui d'être son épouse. Et il a brisé les contrats du mariage, et il m'a brisée, et il a brisé la raison d'être de notre union…

Ma vie n'a plus de sens. Je ne suis née que pour ça, et « ça » est révolu. Et désormais, je ne me comprends plus moi-même, je me sens plus morte que vive. J'ai l'impression que mon âme s'est envolée avec lui, qu'il l'a emportée. Je n'ose plus me regarder nue dans la glace lorsque je me fais déshabiller. Car irrémédiablement, ce simple fait me rappelle ma pureté retirée. Oh, la première fois que nous l'avons fait…

Je m'en souviens si nettement, à présent. Son corps d'homme mûr, le mien, si juvénile et fragile… Le sentiment de sécurité et de crainte mélangées de cette époque-là. Je ne veux plus y songer.

Je détourne à nouveau mon visage vers la fenêtre. C'est le printemps, il me semble. En tout cas, les arbres fleurissent et les pétales tombent. Je hais ce paysage qui me rappelle que le bonheur existe. Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai, le bonheur est juste une utopie. C'est une vilaine drogue qui ne sert qu'à te faire comprendre que la réalité est sans pitié. Et je me bats tous les jours pour arrêter de la prendre. Ce que j'ai dû réussir à faire depuis longtemps.

Au fond de mon cœur, je sais que cette année-là sera la dernière. Le printemps est annonciateur d'un drame futur.

**~oOo~**

Eté. Il y a une petite fille dans le manoir. J'ai entendu des servantes en parler. Certaines s'étonnent de la ressemblance frappante qu'elle a avec Zélos, et je comprends de qui il s'agit.

Apparemment, elle est venue d'elle-même, « pour voir son père », dit-elle. C'est stupide, sa mère ne lui aura donc rien dit… Son prénom, Sélès. C'est un prénom arrogant, provocateur. Elle veut par ce moyen me faire comprendre qu'elle l'a eu pour elle et qu'il était inutile que je le reprenne. Beau travail. Elle a vu ce que cela lui a apporté.

En attendant, je me replonge dans mon mutisme. Qu'elle parte vite et arrête de polluer mon atmosphère. Cette fillette m'importe peu, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas de mon enfant. Elle peut bien crever au fond d'un caniveau…

Oui, parler ainsi m'est tout aussi indifférent, je l'admets. De toute manière, je n'ai plus vu personne depuis une éternité, pas même Brian. Je me parle à moi-même, et je profère toutes les injures existantes, et je les entends résonner au fond de ma gorge, se battant pour pouvoir sortir.

Pour l'instant, aucune n'a réussi cet exploit. Je suis la plupart du temps muette comme une tombe, même si j'ai sans cesse envie de hurler.

**~oOo~**

L'automne passe, puis vient l'hiver. Un beau matin, la porte s'ouvre discrètement. Je ne l'entends pas. Puis, silencieusement, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce, et j'entends sa voix qui résonne :

« Mère ? »

Tout doucement, sans surprise, je me tourne vers lui. Il a eu l'audace de venir me voir. Soudain, je le vois. Il est plus grand… Ce n'est plus le garçon de quatre ans à qui je racontais encore les histoires d'Aifread le pirate. Quel âge peut-il bien avoir ? Sept ans, huit peut-être ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai oublié de compter les années.

« Mère ! Vous avez vu ? Il neige dehors ! »

Je tourne mon visage vers la fenêtre. En effet, cela crève les yeux, mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Je m'étonne de sourire face à cette blancheur.

« Mère, cela vous dirait-il de sortir avec moi pour faire un bonhomme de neige ? »

A ce moment-là, des bruits de cavalcade se font entendre dans le couloir. Une domestique arrive, se saisit de Zélos, en lui murmurant sèchement :

« Maître Zélos ! Combien de fois vous l'ai-je dit ? Vous ne devez pas déranger votre mère !

-Mais… gémit-il.

-Laissez-le donc. »

La servante pousse un hoquet de surprise et mon fils me regarde avec sidération. Je me suis levée, quoique difficilement. Un instant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus tenir sur mes jambes. J'ai subitement vieilli d'une cinquantaine d'années, mais peu m'importe. Je souris faiblement, dans le vide. A l'adresse du garçon, je dis, sans que j'aie l'impression de lui parler directement :

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas… Cela ne me ferait pas de mal pour une fois. »

Son sourire illumine son visage rond à l'entente de ces mots, mais la soubrette proteste :

« Mais Madame ! Vous êtes fatiguée !

-Laissez-moi donc tranquille, pour une fois, et allez me préparer de quoi me vêtir pour sortir, ainsi qu'à Zélos. »

Résignée, elle s'en va, et mon enfant me fixe un moment d'un air d'incrédulité mêlé de ravissement, bien qu'il craigne de courir dans mes bras.

Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de sentir son contact contre moi.

**~oOo~**

Je suis dehors avec Zélos. Il semble si heureux. Je m'aperçois que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tête-à-tête avec mon fils, et je le regarde avec attendrissement, commencer son bonhomme de neige. Il a sept ans –je l'ai su bien après, en lisant la date sur un calendrier dans le hall-, il peut bien s'amuser… Ce n'est qu'un enfant, encore.

« Regarde, maman ! Je te jure qu'il sera beau, rien que pour toi ! »

Je devine ses pensées. Il veut me faire un cadeau, je ne suis pas dupe. Cette attention me trouble. Comment peut-il encore me vouer une quelconque affection, alors que je l'ai délaissé, m'enfermant petit à petit, le haïssant de toutes mes forces…

« Maman, maman ! »

_Maman_. Ne lui avais-je pas dit, une fois, que cette appellation était bonne pour les domestiques et les gens du bas peuple ? Oui… Mais cela me fait tant plaisir de l'entendre dire cela, s'exprimer comme un véritable petit garçon, loin de toutes les contraintes sociales que sa vie lui impose.

« Tu as une carotte ? Ou une pomme ? Il sera drôle, mon bonhomme, avec son gros nez… »

Une brume me submerge soudain. Mon souffle crée une légère buée. C'est le froid. Malgré mon nombre conséquent de manteaux, je suis gelée. Je dois aller m'abriter à l'intérieur…

Mais je ne le fais pas. Il me jette des coups d'œil pétillants.

« Regarde, maman, les cailloux que m'a donnés le jardinier… Il paraît que ce sont des « galets », et qu'on les trouve en bord de mer… C'est vrai, maman ? Est-ce qu'on ira à la mer un jour ? »

Et tandis qu'il enfonce ses galets dans la neige de l'être né du froid, je me prépare à lui répondre, jusqu'à ce que j'entende soudain un craquement suspect. Je détourne les yeux. Je ne vois rien…

« Ah, euh, je… »

Zélos a déjà oublié sa question.

« C'est si beau, la neige… »

Je voudrais lui adresser un petit sourire, en cachant mon amertume. Mais je ne dois pas. Je le regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Maman, tu viens m'aid… »

Quelque chose, un déclic se forme dans ma tête. Je sens un sifflement, et mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas vraiment. J'agis alors plus vite que l'éclair. Zélos a à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je suis sur lui, et je sens une vive douleur dans mon dos.

C'est très étrange, je sens que ça pique un peu. En même temps, c'est chaud, un peu trop peut-être. Comme un léger coup de soleil… Je me sens envahie d'une douceur bienfaisante.

Je n'entends rien, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je vois juste les domestiques qui travaillaient autour de nous s'agiter soudain, et certains se précipitent vers nous. Leurs expressions… sont incompréhensibles. Oh, mais cette chaleur qui m'enveloppe tout entière, c'est…

J'entends un léger son, plus aigu que les autres, juste sous mon menton. Je baisse les yeux. Il y a un filet chaud qui s'écoule de ma bouche. Cela me fait du bien. Je le vois, alors… Il est la seule chose sur laquelle je peux me centrer, ses cheveux rubis, ses yeux myosotis, et il me fixe d'un air inquiet. Imbécile, ne voit-il pas que je me sens bien… ? Ne devrait-il pas être content ?

Je lui murmure quelques mots, prenant, ou essayant de prendre, un ton fâché, pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pensant qu'il n'a pas entendu, je répète ce que je veux dire, et alors, il vacille dans mes bras, et ses poings se crispent sur ma robe. Il m'appelle. Je n'ai pas le réflexe de le serrer contre moi, et puis, de toute manière, il recule. Pourquoi t'éloignes-tu, vilain garçon ? Pourquoi ces cris ? Est-ce toi qui les pousses ? Non, ta bouche est juste entrouverte, et tu ne parles plus. Tes yeux deviennent gris, tout devient blanc ou noir autour de moi. Où sont les couleurs ? Et ces bruits, ces bruits atroces, arrêtez cela tout de suite…

Léandre, est-ce toi que j'entends ? Mais tu devrais être mort… Pourquoi me regardes-tu d'un air désolé ? Tu sais que je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais, jamais…

Par la Déesse, je deviens folle, aidez-moi, j'ai froid maintenant, la neige tombe. Elle est restée blanche, avec des nuances sombres. Lorsque les flocons me touchent, ils me brûlent. Je sens quelque chose de poisseux percer à travers mes bas. Et, par hasard, serais-je myope ? Ma vue est floue…Mon emprise se relâche, je tombe en arrière…

On me rattrape. Le toucher est léger, je me sens comme une poupée de chiffon, je ne peux plus bouger. Ma vue devient de plus en plus brouillée : les flocons de neige commencent à former une spirale autour de moi, et cette spirale devient un tunnel, j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle, je ne sais pas d'où la voix vient. Une autre, furieuse, me dit qu'il est temps et que je dois y aller. Mais, qu'y a-t-il au bout ? Tu verras, me dit la voix. Et l'autre voix, qui est suppliante, je l'oublie peu à peu, obnubilée que je suis par le bout de ce tunnel intrigant. Qu'elle est agaçante, cette mouche ! Elle peut bien s'en aller ! Et j'avance, peu à peu, et quelque chose me retient, et je me débats. Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, laisse-moi m'en aller ! Maman ! crie une dernière fois la voix, et elle me lâche le bras, et ça y est, je peux partir, je peux…

Je cours vers la lumière. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens euphorique, et je retombe en enfance, à l'époque où je pouvais jouer avec les enfants des domestiques, et où je n'avais aucun devoir. Et une lumière éblouissante vient dans ma direction, qui me happe, je…

Bonheur… Papa, maman… Maman, tu m'as manquée… Sourire, joie… Paradis… Myllie, Lé…

* * *

><p><em>La fin est brutale, mais je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction et je souhaiterais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée jusqu'ici, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous relire pour d'autres fictions que celle-ci !<em>

_Si un truc vous chiffonne, vous pouvez me demander d'écrire un petit chapitre bonus, histoire d'éclaircir certains points. Par exemple, ce qui arrive par la suite à l'entourage de Mylène... J'ai essayé de mentionner un maximum de personnes, histoire que personne ne s'étonne de ne pas voir certains personnages clés (brrr, dire que j'ai failli oublier Arthémise et Elliot à un moment !). Pour ma part, je trouve que cette fin est très bien comme elle est, mais si vous désirez quelque chose de moins... brusque, disons. _

_J'ai l'impression que je vais oublier de dire un truc..._

_Bah, non, rien de plus. Au pire, j'éditerais, histoire de. _

_Sinon, j'étais en train de me dire que je ferais bien de mettre un titre à chaque chapitre. Ce n'est qu'en terminant que je me dis finalement que ce serait pas si mal. Parce que "round", euh... Disons que ça va bien deux minutes, les anglicismes. On n'est pas dans un match de boxe. _

_Bref, à plus, les gens ! Au plaisir !_


End file.
